Black Coven
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: After being kidnapped, Tifa descends into the darkness of the Black Coven. To be given as a prize to one of the Vampire King's knights. Will she accept her fate or fight to be free. TxC AxZ Warning: Rated for future Lemon, blood, and gore.
1. Arena

**Hey Guys this is a new story I wrote today while I was trying to write for "Girl from the Sea". He he yes I am distracted easily. Hope ya all like it. In this Jenova is Sephiroth's woman, not his mom. Other than that it is all just pulled out to the air. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything FFVII! (Wish I did! It would be getting revamped with better graphics and Cloud would not have turned Emo.)**

Tifa was bound and gagged like so many others that were being dragged into the large room that looked like an arena. She had been walking home from work when she had been kidnapped. No time to fight back, or see her attackers, nothing just instant blackness. Tifa had awakened in a room full other people all in the same state as her. Young men and women varying in age from probably teens to early 20's. That was Tifa's guess anyways. Not long after she had come to, they were being moved into the arena. Her eyes went wide as she found the surrounding seats were filled with people. It was then she realized that it was the Black Coven. Large banners hung from the ceiling with the emblem of the Black Coven. Tifa only knew this from a book her father had.

A coven of vampires, which had been believed myth. A scary story to tell children, to keep them at home. It was said that if you were taken by the coven, that you were to become their slaves, bleeders, or possibly they would turn you. Only problem, they said humans could not handle the change. Most would die if the change was attempted on them. It was myth, that's what Tifa had believed. Pure myth, but now walking into a room filled with beings that were too gorgeous or exotic, to be human. Their pale skin and glimpses of smiling and laughing faces, with fanged smiles. Tifa knew that it was the Black Coven. Her gut was screaming it, and her gut was never wrong.

A guard shoved Tifa forward, she spun around and delivered a hard knee to his stomach, causing him to double over and drop. She paid for her retaliation, as she then was struck in the back of the head. Dropping her to the ground, but not knocking her out. Her attacker was going to deliver another blow, this time a kick to her ribs, but something stopped it. Tifa could only see pink and fell a weight on her that absorbed the strike. The weight was soon removed and being forced to her feet. Tifa saw that it was a young woman that had protected her from the kick. The guard that held her jerked her around to back hand her.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a voice. All heads in the arena turned to where the voice had come from. A tall vamp, with long silver hair, stood up from his chair that was more like a thrown. He had been the one to call a halt to the beating. His burning blues green eyes, pieced through Tifa's. She did not show fear, in fact glared back. The vamp's face was hard, but it soon broke into a grin. He made Tifa's skin crawl. "Bring them to me." Was all he said before he left, with his entourage.

Tifa did not have a good feeling of what was to come for them. A fear started to creep within her but she shoved it away, it was not the time to fear. It was the time to try and get out of here, she was not being someone's lunch.

The guards took Tifa and the other woman out of the arena, when the doors closed behind they closed with a loud and heavy bang. They were lead down a long hallway that had a floral scent, wafting through the air. They were pushed into a side room, where they were untied and ungagged. Tifa did not try to escape it was not the time. The guards left the girls and slammed the door shut, as they left. Tifa heard the click of the lock, sealing them with in the room.

Tifa turned to the woman who had saved her. "I want to thank you….for earlier. You did not have to do that." Tifa said rubbing her wrists that were rubbed raw from the shackles.

"I know. I wanted too. I am Aerith Gainsborough . What's yours?" Aerith gave Tifa a smile, as she held out her hand.

"Tifa Lockhart." Taking Aerith's hand she shook it. "Too bad we couldn't have met under different circumstances."

"I know what you mean. I was taken from my flower shop, I did not even have time to scream." Aerith said sadly, then looked around the room that they were in. "What do you think they will do with us? Slaves or food?"

"Same here. One minute I'm walking home, next I was in the room with everyone." Tifa said with a sigh. Moving further in the room, looking for a way to escape. "I haven't the faintest." The room was large and open. Towards the back were tall columns, with sheer curtains that hung from the ceiling. A large pool of water that steamed slightly sat just on the other side of the columns. It was a Bathing room. Just as Tifa stepped closer to the columns, the door opened and 4 females came in, shoving one towards Aerith.

Aerith caught the girl as she was flung into her, keeping a supportive arm around the trembling, but silent girl. The girl looked up at Aerith, who smiled back, and then held on to her, tightly, looking back at the women in the door way.

"Strip! All of you." Said a taller horse faced woman, as two more women came in behind her.

Tifa gave her a dull look. "Are you going to make us?" She crossed her arms and watched the group carefully.

"Let me break this to you, sweetheart. "The horse faced woman was not fazed by Tifa's attitude. "You're to be bathed and prepared for His Majesty. Wither you like it or not this will take place. I will have you stripped if I must do it myself." The woman got a sickly sweet smile on her face." Conceder this your warning. Do not try to escape, do not even think to. If you do, however there will be no second chance. You will be killed, and drained dry. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Tifa said through gritted teeth. They had found her once no doubt they would find her again. For the moment she was trapped.

Now, Strip." The woman motioned for the others to go to the girls. A woman pulled the gril away from Aerith and began to take her clothes off her. The girl still never made a sound as they did it. Aerith stood back straight at a board as they undressed her. Tifa jerked out of one's grip.

"I can take my own clothes off, Thank you." She snapped kicking off her shoes and then throwing her modesty to the wind as she took off her clothing, dropping them to the floor. Her shoulders were squared and her chin was held up, a emotionless look on her face.

They forced the girls into the water where they began to wash their hair and cleanse their bodies. Tifa wanted to fight it, as she felt awkward having another was her body. No one said anything they were just like robots doing a job. Tifa glanced to Aerith, who had a bruise already forming on her side where she had been kicked. Tifa felt horrible for the girl having the mark because of her. Once they were bathed, they were taken out of the water and told to stand in a line. Shivering from the cool air Tifa watched as the horse face came closer.

"Widen your stance." The other two girls did but Tifa wasn't going for it.

And why the hell would we need to do that?" She snapped glaring at the woman, who glared back.

"Checking your innocent." She said dully as started towards Tifa.

"You touch me, and would won't have to worry about my innocence or me escaping, I'll break every bone in your body, before anyone can stop me" Tifa said coldly with a murderous stare, stopping the woman a moment.

The woman either did not seem to believe her or didn't fear the threat, as she called, "Restrain her." As the women held her and the horse faced woman moved in, Tifa shook off one of the women and kicked her in the side of the head sending her flying. The others deciended upon Tifa holding her down, as the woman got to her feet.

"Move on. We will examine them later. Tie that one down, before you begin." The horse face woman was a bit out of it and sluggish.

After the incident, they were dried, Tifa really could have killed someone, then. She had to be tied down as they began to remove all body hair that was not on her head, event then she felt like they were ripping out her eyebrows. Tifa was defeated as she could not move as they checked her to make sure her hymen was in fact intact. Aerith and the mute girl just suffered through it not resisting, although the look in Aerith's eyes were much like Tifa's a fire sparked by the humiliation. The mute girl just held soulless and empty eyes. Once the girls were plucked like geese, they were rubbed down with scented oils.

Tifa was dressed in a black and silver silk garment that us barely covered her and was skin tight hugging her curves. The other two were dressed in the same attire, only Aerith's was blue and silver, while the other girl's was blood red and black. Hair done, faces painted, and their shackled reapplied, the girls were lead out of the room and deeper into the coven. They passed room after room and sometimes screams could be heard. Tifa moved the mute girl between her and Aerith as if to give her some form of safety. It was eerie and bone chilling as they walked down the hall. Tifa memorizing every turn and hallway as they went, so as not to get lost. Should she get out of here. The climbed stair case after staircase til they finally came to a large wood carved door.

Holding while they opened the door Tifa looked to the other girls. "No matter what, we are together."

Aerith nodded and the mute girl looked at Tifa, with a spark of life in them, finally adding her own nod. They were then pulled forward into the large room, to meet their fate.

**Hope ya all like it! Tell me if I should continue or scrap it.**


	2. Gifts to the Knights

**Been on a writing kick all day. Here is another chapter, thank you to those who have reviewed!**

It was a long morning and was turning into an even longer night. Cloud Strife wanted nothing more then retire to his quarters and rest, but His Majesty would have none of that. Sephiroth wanted to bestow gifts to his three most prized Knights. Thanking them for stomping out Shinra's up rise and bringing him in for his execution.

It pained Cloud some, as Shinra had once been a Knight of Black Coven. That was until, Sephiroth mind had been poisoned Jenova and he took her for his bride instead of Shinra's sister, Jillian. Scorned by Sephiroth, and unable to handle it, Jillian watched the sunrise.

Cloud did not think highly of Jenova even when she was first brought to them, he thought much less of her after Jillian's death. She was a gypsy human that had survived the Change. She was nothing more than trash to him, but he had to serve her as his Queen. Cloud hated ever second of it.

Much like the other Knights, Cloud was bound by his word to serve Sephiroth. He had done many a horrible deed in the name of his king, even against his will. The power of giving one's loyalty in the Black Coven was great. When given an order or decree none of the Knights could break or go against it.

After bathing, he dressed in his ceremonial tunic and pants. Sephiroth love customs and even though it were modern times, he still had them dress in Knight Attire for gatherings and parties. Cloud sported his Black and silver colors and emblem of a wolf on his Tabor. Fixing his clothes as he looked into the mirror, his blonde spiky hair was still damp.

As the door to his quarters opened he knew it to be his friend and fellow Knight, Zack Fair, who never knocked. "My, My, You look strapping." Zack was the same height as Cloud and Black hair that was just as unruly as his own.

Cloud turned and saw that like him Zack was also in his dress clothes. His colors were blue and silver, and his crest was that of an Eagle. "Don't flatter me. I am tired and do not feel like playing Their Majesties games tonight."

"Neither do I but unfortunately we have too. Look on the bright side, we get presents." Zack rubbed his hands together with a grin. That was Zack. Mr. Brightside, Silver lining and Funny man.

Cloud moved to his friend at the door. "You can have mine. I'd rather have sleep." Moving past Zack, out into the hall, they began to make their way to the Throne Room. On their way there, they passed the look out over the arena that was nothing more than a blood bath as the scum of the coven, tore through the humans like wolves through helpless sheep.

They were the low underlings, the Bitten Vampires, that came for one reason or another, be it protection or to mooched. Black Coven worked much like a city. A class ranking and social status was the basis of the Black Coven. Pure bloods are the highest in the ranking. They were the ones that were born vampires, in other words the nobility. Pure Bloods were the ones that were born with their own special strength or ability. For instants Cloud's was his ability over ice, Zack's was the ability to control air, and Vincent's ability to control fire, are the traits that they were all born with. With Pure Bloods they can take on the ability of another Pure Blood by draining their last drop of blood.

The next ranking is that of Turned Bloods. They are the vampires that were once humans and survived the Change. The change was when a vamp exchanged blood with a human. Turning them into a full vampire and forging both a mental and a soul bond between the two.

Human Servants are simply there to serve and have hopes of becoming Turned. Bitten Vampires are the lower then Human Servants in the class ranking. The Bitten Vampires are ones that were only bitten and no blood exchange happens, most of them to give into a blood lust and become nothing more than blood thirsty fiends. They hold no special abilities, nor do they have a prolonged life.

As Cloud stopped and watched, so did Zack. "Makes you wonder sometimes…what separates us from them?" Zack's voice was low and almost sorrowful, as he asked.

"They let their hunger rule them. They throw away dignity for blood lust." Cloud said with much distaste. "Come on, we will be late." Cloud turned away from the scene and headed to the Throne Room. Zack and He were almost to the side entrance to the room as Vincent joined them. He was a tall raven haired man with blood red eyes. He was the Dragon of Black Coven. Vincent never spoke much, and the oldest of the Knights. Neither Cloud nor Zack knew his real age. They had both trained with him as squires.

"You're late." Vincent's deep voice called as the boys came closer.

"Like they would start without us, we're the guests of honor." Zack said with a chuckle. Vincent rolled his eyes at Zack and went through the arch way. Upon entering Sephiroth sat with his Queen at his feet, perched happily like a prized poodle. The Knights took a knee in front of Sephiroth, heads bowed until they were told to arise.

"Stand." Sepiroth said his voice cold and detached. He motioned them to stand to the right of his throne. "Bring them in." His voice filled the room and the doors opened to reveal their gifts. Could was dumbstruck as they came towards them.

"Do I still get your present, too?" Zack grinned as he whispered to Cloud, who was still captured by the burgundy eyes that held an untamed fire, which burned straight through Cloud.

"No." Cloud's word was final.

* * *

Tifa felt naked as they were pulled towards the throne. She was uncomfortable, but she would not let them know. Her head was held high and her back was straight. Never did she look around her, just kept her eyes forward. That was til she spied the vampire with icy blue eyes, whose color's she wore. It did not take a rocket scientist to realize who they were for. He watched her much like the way a wolf would prey. Tifa never backed down and held his gaze.

The girls were abruptly pulled to a stop. Looking up she watched the vamp on the throne. She still did not like the feeling he gave her. Especially when a grin came to his face, it seemed neither did the vampiress at his feet. She stared daggers into Tifa, who gave her a dulled stare.

"I am told that one of you struck my servants, blackened one whole side of her face. Who was it?" The vamp asked as he got to his feet and descended the few steps to the ground floor.

To Tifa she thought he must have thought she would expect Aerith to take the fall for her again. Stepping forward she held her stern expression. "I did. She is lucky I did not break her neck."

His smile only grew as he moved closer to her. "I can see in your eyes that you would have done it too." In a flash he had a hold of Tifa's collar they had also placed on the girls. He pulled her just a breath away from his face. He stared into her eyes and Tifa felt her thoughts become fuzzy for a moment and something telling her to submit. To obey, but Tifa fought it and remained determined and in control.

The vamp smiled again, baring his fangs to her. "Strong willed…very nice." He looked back at the Knights. "Strife, come forward and accept your prize." The one who had been staring at her stepped forward. Tifa found herself propelled forward and suddenly caught, in the one called Strife's arms.

Tifa attempted to push away from him but his hold on her was much too great. He set her on his feet beside him and held on to her chains. "Thank you my Lord. You are most generous."

Tifa did not fear or have her skin crawling as he spoke. It didn't change anything, just made him more tolerable then the silver haired vamp. Tifa watched as he moved on to Aerith.

Aerith did not look at Sephiroth in the eyes she simply focused on the wall. She too had notice that she was in the colors of the one of the vampires. The one she matched did not look so withdrawn as the one in red, or as stone faced as the one in black. His eyes spoke to her, there was kindness there. She could feel it coming off of him. Sephiroth drew her attention then.

"You took the punishment for her, without reason." Sephiroth looked at the bruise that had bloomed on her side. "I will have that guard pay for his actions." He brushed her hair over her ear. "Fair, this one is yours."

Aerith watched as the one clad in blue came to her. She was not shoved towards him. He just stopped a step sky of her and held out his hand. He offered a smile with his hand. Neither said anything as she took his hand and he lead her back in line with Cloud and Vincent.

Sephiroth studied the mute girl a moment. "They say that you are unable to speak?" The girl did not move or look at him. She just stood there. "Maybe I should just send you back to the arena, and select another for Valentine?" The girl's eyes widened with a fear of being sent back to the arena. Sephiroth smiled and leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You know the horrors that happen there. I can throw you right back there. Is that what you want?"

"I will take her, my Lord." The one in red spoke then even being bold and not waiting to be called forward. He moved to the girl's side and took her chain. "If that is alright with you, of course." The vamp bowed his head slightly. Sephiroth looked annoyed as if robbed of his fun.

"Yes, take her away." As his Knights stood in a row with their prizes he smiled again. "They are my gifts to you, for you loyalty and service to me. They are yours to do as you wish with them. They are untouched and pure. You are dismissed to enjoy the celebration or retire to your chambers."

Tifa watched the vamp go to the vampiress that sat at his feet. He kissed her deeply and then bit her neck viciously. Her eyes widened in horror as it finally sank in that,that would be her fate as well. She looked to Strife who watched her. Nodding to the door he turned and let her go. To follow if she wished. It was her choice, not much of one but it was her choice. Tifa did not take long to decide, as she followed the vamp. It would take time to explain her escape, for not just her but also the other girls.

Aerith looked to Fair, waiting for his que to leave. He took her hand lightly and lead her out of the room. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable with him.

Vincent saw the reaction of his prize and shielded her from it. "We do not have to stay." He lifted her up into his arms as he carried her out of the room. Knowing the girl would not move on her own.

The party lasted long into the night and another would take place tomorrow with the exaction of Shinra.


	3. First Night

**A big Thank You to: spanish girl, Numinous-Alqua , cloudlover2989, wolfprincess45, My Whispers In The Dark, sunflowerspot and ****CSluvGCY**** Thank you for your comments! I am really glad you guys liked it. So I will continue to the end! As for Vincent's girl, she is completely out of character at the moment...*hint hint* I know crummy hint lol, but i dont want to ruin it.  
**

Tifa couldn't say he was without manners. As they reached a door with a wolf crest above it. Strife held the door open for her. Looking inside a moment before deciding if she should go in or not, or that it was safe. She was in a Coven of vampires, how was outside the door any safer? Tifa walked in the door and couldn't help jerk a little as the door closed.

"Sorry." Cloud said as he moved away from the door. He watched her take a step back from him. She watched him like a cornered animal. He did not want her to fear him, looking at the shackles she wore. Holding up his hands, he moved closer, "Just going to take these off of you."

Tifa didn't move as he began unlocking the shackles. "Do I get to know the name of my master?" She said snidely.

Cloud looked up at her, surprised as he did not smell fear coming from her. He then looked back down. "I am not your master, but my name is Cloud Strife. You can call me Cloud if you wish." He tossed the shackles aside and reached for the collar.

Tifa didn't know why, but she was glad when he said he was not her master and removed the collar. "Thank you." Was all she said. "Cloud."

"You're welcome." Cloud tossed the collar with the shackles, as Tifa turned around and looking at the room. It was a large well lit space that was a living room area with a large couch and sofa chairs there were some bookcases. Along another wall was countless swords, blades and other weapons. Tifa looked over them, before stepping away from Cloud. She ventured to the back nook where a large bed was. Pointing to it she said. "What, no coffin?

Cloud smiled for the first time in a long time, as he shook his head. "We are under ground. There is no fear of sunlight down here."

Tifa's eyes widened as she looked around taking in the walls, not really looked at them before she had thought they had been stone walls, which was true, but they were just rock. "Where is this place?"

"Cosmos Canyon, this place was built over one thousand years ago, it's been renovated since then obviously." He said gesturing to the electric lights.

"We are really far from my home." Tifa said sadly as she turned away from Cloud. She almost couldn't believe how far away she was. How long had she been out? What time of day was it? What day was it? Tifa's mind was buzzing with all kinds of questions.

Cloud could see and feel her emotions. He ran a hand through his hair. "They don't take humans from the closest cities and towns. They don't want to draw anyone here." He watched her as she looked at him with her sad burgundy eyes, it bothered him. That look in her eyes. He didn't like it and he wanted to know why.

"I've been gone for a week." She gave a pitiful chuckle. "No doubt I have been fired for not coming in." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice as she could have cried. It was not because anyone would miss her or that she had somewhere to go back too. Tifa had lived on her own most of her life and was already close to being kicked out of her apartment in Midgar. Tifa was at a loss, there was no reason for her to escape. She had nowhere to go, not giving up on the idea to escape. It was just put on the back burner for now. Setting down on the overstuffed chair she looked up at Cloud. "So what am I to be? Lunch, servant, or sex slave?"

Cloud did not like her assumptions of him either. He actually rolled his eyes at her. " If I had wanted to eat you I would have done so by now." He sat down on the couch next to the chair she sat in. He had never talked to a human like this before usually they were hiding in some corner and shaking uncontrollably. This girl didn't do any of that, he found it….refreshing. "Truthfully, I do not know. I cannot let you go, because that would be refusing Sephiroth's gift-"

"My how loyal you are." She said coldly cutting him off.

Cloud's icy blue eyes darkened some as he spoke. "I do not do it out of loyalty. I usually do not come back to the Coven, unless summoned or I absolutely need too."

Tifa didn't know why that bothered her so much, but it did. She did not want to be stuck in this snake pit without someone with her. "Could I visit the other girls? They will not be harmed will they?" She asked hoping that they would not. She had only just met them, even if they had not known each other even a day. Tifa needed someone like her that she could relate and talk to.

"They will not be hurt. Zack is too soft towards females, I know how he looked at her the Knight is in love at the first sight of her. Vincent will not hurt the mute, he is far older then Zack or I but I have never known him to mistreat a human or take a lover." He looked up at Tifa entertaining silly thoughts, then forcing them away. He had another matter to talk with her about. "You can go and see them, but you are not allowed out of here without me, Zack, or Vincent with you." Cloud looked at her his eyes and tone were serious, deadly so.

Tifa's brow furrowed and she glared at him, as she sat on the edge of her seat and was now annoyed. "Why is that?"

"Because I have neither marked you, nor claimed you." His voice was clod and blunt. "You are mine only in spoken word. Although Sephiroth's word is binding, there are some in this coven that, his word will not stop them."

"I am not scared you vampires. I can manage walking down the hallway, without a body guard." She said harshly. The next thing she knew Cloud was on top of her and her back was flat on the floor.

"You should be." The air was freezing and Tifa could see her breath, as could Cloud hovered over her. Her heart beat was pounding in his ears as her fright wafted under his nose. "There are much scarier monsters in Black Coven than me." He gazed down at her neck and could see the blood coursing under her skin. Her scent teased him and pulled at him, looking back into her eyes. He bared his fangs as he spoke. "Your scent alone would have your throat ripped out in seconds."

"Wh-why is that?" The girl tried to put on a front, but Cloud could see right through it. He's icy blue eyes roamed her body. Causing Tifa to feel rather awkward.

"Because you're a virgin." Was all he said as he got off of her. Cloud stood up and began to walk away from her. It was tiring to deal with her. Dawn was coming he could feel it and it was making him weaker. "There is pillows and blankets in the closet. Stay put until I rise. That is all I ask." Cloud did not wait to hear her respond he pulled off his shirt and fell upon his bed to sleep.

Tifa still lay on the floor unsure of what happened and why she felt so embarrassed by the fact that he knew she was a virgin, when it had been announced in a room full of vampires. She sat up finally in a huff. Marching to the closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket and set up residency on the couch. Her body must have been much more tired than what she realized as she fell asleep as she hit the pillow.

* * *

Down the hall from Cloud and Tifa, Zack had let Aeris in his own chambers. Turning on the lights to reveal an unbelievably messy chamber. It was set up much like Cloud's but there was much more clutter and debris everywhere.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm not here much." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Closing the door he moved to try and clean up some of it. The only place that was actually clean was the bed room nook. "You can sleep in the bed. I never use it anyways. I sleep on the couch."

Aeris just stood on the step watching Zack, trying to keep from giggling as a vampire was embarrassed over a mess in front of a human. She was right in that he had a good soul in him. He fumbled around the room still trying to clean.

"You do not have to bother with that. I can do it for you. Is that now what I have been given to you for?" Aeris said softly, moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess- I mean no!" Zack said holding up a hand. Aeris giggled at him finally. He smiled." Guess I am not a frightening vampire to you then?"

She shook her head with a smile. Daring to move closer she put her finger to his chest over his heart. "Although it does not beat with life. It is still a good heart."

Zack took her hand in his then and looked into her eyes with his. "Now how can you see that?

"I see a lot of things. You do not wish to serve a false king, like you do now. He has made you do terrible things. Your friend is set for execution tomorrow because of Sephiroth and you are very sad over it." When Aeris said she saw a lot she meant it. It was a gift that she had, had since birth. Her family made her hide it away for she would have been burnt as a witch in the city square had the people found out.

Zack's eyes widened, he was shocked by her words. "Are you a witch?"

She shook her head no. "No, just gifted."

"I am sure you are a witch. You have cast a love spell upon me." He smiled humor in his voice, at his cheesy pick up line. He gave her a wink. "Then you know, we cannot set you free. We are bound by our word to Sephiroth and must take whatever orders he gives us and keep whatever is gifted."

Aeris nodded as she looked into Zack's tired eyes. She could see to his soul, it was one that matched her own.

* * *

Vincent was not used to being the talkative one in the room, but the human that he was gifted either refused to speak or could not. From the moment they reached his room she had not made a peep, nor while he removed the chains. He didn't know if it bothered him or not. Vincent watched at the little woman moved around his room looking through his walls of books. Over the centuries Vincent had collected quite the Library. The girl ran her hand down the spine of a large leather bound book.

"You may read whatever ever one you wish." He said calmly. She jumped as he spoke and mover her hands away from the books and even took a step back.

He sighed as he stepped closer to her, she stepped back. Catching her around the middle he carried her to a large chair and sat down, placing her in his lap. "I am not going to hurt you."

The mute tried to fight her way out of his arms and off his lap but it was no use she was stuck there. She didn't look at him. Her body shook as she expected the worst. Vincent finally moved her chin to look at him in the eyes. "You will rid yourself of this silly fear. I hate the smell of it on you. It does not suit you." Vincent sensed that about her. She must have seen something truly horrible for her to fall to this state. "I swear I will not hurt you in anyway. Do you accept my word?"

It took her a moment of trying to look away from him before she finally stopped fighting. When he told her to get rid of her fear of him a spark came into her eyes, causing him to smile. At his request she nodded, she would trust him...to break his word.

"Good. Now that is settled, I will have to name you something, if you do not wish to tell me your name." That did not provoke her into speaking. "Very well. I will call you Mouse. Since that is what you wish to act like."

Vincent got what he wanted as she glared at him. She did not seem to like the name. "It will be mouse til you tell me what your name truly is." He set her up on her feet and got out of the chair. "Dawn is coming. I will make arrangements for you tomorrow." Vincent did not go into detail on what the arrangements were. He just turned and headed to the bed turning off the lights.

Sometime in the day, he felt something crawl onto the bed. He acted asleep, but he knew it was the girl. She curled up at the foot of the bed like a cat.


	4. Morning Surprises

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me really happy that you guys like the story. I am trying to get this updated. **

The day passed all too quickly. Cloud opened his eyes to a human it would be a pitch black, but to a vampire it was not different than a lit room. The lighter in the room the more it hurt their sensitive eyes. All the lights in the Coven were soft lights, or very dim. Cloud rose from the bed and headed to the shower room. Stepping into the shower, Cloud stood under the watcher as it rushed over his naked form. It was one of the few times Cloud just let himself think and relax. His mind weighed heavily with Shinra's execution, which was set to take place at Midnight.

The Knights had been ordered not to talk to Shinra, upon capture. They were not even allowed to visit him in the Cells. Cloud was actually grateful that Sephiroth had not ordered one of them to be the one to end Shinra's life. The King wanted that pleasure for himself.

As Cloud finished off his shower, grabbing a towel he dried off, then wrapped it around his waist and left the room. Walking out into the living room he was reminded of the sleeping human on his couch. Sighing he moved to the side of the couch. He watched her sleep, listening to her calm heartbeat. Watching her, he realized yet another concern. Cloud had no idea what to do with her.

Humans with in Black Coven were servants or used as bleeders. Cloud would not let her become wither. He did not know her but he was not like the others that viewed humans as inferior or just as food. He would set her free, but there was no way that he could. Her sudden movement drew him from thought.

Tifa felt something or someone watching her as she came out of her slumber. Opening her eyes she looked up to see a half-naked vampire. Her face was red in an instant, covering her face as she cried out. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up." He grinned at her embarrassment, Cloud found it quite entertaining." Is there something wrong?" He asked as he rested his hands on his hips, showing odd his chiseled torso.

She uncovered her eyes and looked at him only to cover them back up with a squeak. "No! I mean Yes! You're shirtless!" Tifa yelled as she stole another glance at him, then threw the blanket over her head and hid her bright red cheeks.

Cloud smirked actually enjoying teasing her. It was not something that he did….ever. "So then I take it you prefer females then?"

"What! No! Jus-JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Tifa could not help but feel nervous with him being naked. She had never seen a naked man before, let alone a gorgeous naked, so very muscled male.

Cloud caught her scent and could tell the real reason she hid away. He bent down and whispered to her. "You forget, I am a vampire and can smell the change in your scent." Cloud grin only got bigger as he heard another squeak. He walked away a smile on his face, while Tifa refused to come out til he was fully dressed.

Zack felt the sun go down and begin to wake up. The sound of a slow heartbeat and even breathing filled his ears. It was odd however it seemed extremely close and there was a strange weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he froze as Aeris's sleeping form came into his vision.

Aeris and Zack had stayed up talking to just a bit after dawn, til he could not fight the 'Sleep' any more. They talked about everything. Zack told her of his life, growing up in the Coven of Helios, where he first met Cloud. It was when they were youths. Also telling her about coming to Black Coven.

Zack had been given as a gift to the Black Coven. He did not come to this place willingly. Within the Night Kingdom, it was not uncommon for rulers to trade prized Knights to others, for alliances or even spying. Zack had been given as a peace offering, however. He never talked about it to anyone. There really was no one to talk to about it. Other than Cloud, but they never talked about emotions or feelings. Cloud would no doubt kill him, if he tried. Vincent would just ignore him. Zack wanted to return home, but Sepiroth fearing that he were actually ordered him never to return home. It had truly pained him to accept the orders, but there was no way around it. Knights had to accept the orders of their Kings, no matter what they were.

Aeris had told him about her flower shop and how her mother wanted her to become a seamstress like her instead. Aeris had lightened Zack's unhappy mood after telling her of his story. It was around then that he became weak and could no longer stay awake. So she could not speak of herself very long. Zack had thought she would go to the bed, but as he found, she had not.

Zack didn't want to move because he thought he would disturb her from her sleep. Aeris had other plans apparently as her eyes began to flutter open. She turned her head to look up at him with a pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry. I must have been very tired. I had meant to go to the bed." She giggled some. "I hope it was not uncomfortable?"

Zack shook his head as he sat up as well. "Not at all. I do not feel much when I go into the 'sleep'. How did you rest?"

"Very well thank you." She gave him a true smile as she stretched and stood up. "I thought about this while you were asleep. I could clean for you; keep things in order here while you are out on errands for the King. That way I would not be a bother and it would be a way for me to have something to do."

Her smile was intoxicating to him. It made him think of nothing else. That was til she brought up cleaning and what not. He looked around the room and then to her. "I think there is something wrong with your eyes. This room is a nightmare for most and others an act of cruelty to have someone clean it."

"It is not all that bad, really. I have cleaned much worse." Aeris said with that warm smile that was becoming Zack's weakness.

"If you are sure. You're not my slave or servant." Zack said as he stood up. "But I would ask you not go anywhere alone here."

"Then it is a deal. I will clean this place while you are gone and you will help me find what I need within the Coven to make a suitable outfit for myself. As much freedom this silk….thing gives me. I am not very comfortable in it." She said as she looked over her skimpy outfit. It was funny she did not feel embarrassed about her dress, it just wasn't her.

Zack smiled, "I would offer you some of my clothes but I think that they would be too big for you.

"Just a little." Aeris holding up her fingers.

Zack chuckled then held out his arm. "Then follow me and I will take you to the Dresser and see what she has." Aeris took his arm and began to walk with him out of the Room.

Vincent came awake as he felt a heat at his side. Moving the covers, he revealed the little human curled up against him. This was different he was not used to having someone need him for protection or just need him. This girl needed him wither both of them knew it or not. Vincent touched the side of her face and she snuggled closer to him. Her eyes popped open and she tried to scoot away. Vincent caught her right before she caused herself to tumble off the bed.

"Careful, you're going to hurt yourself." He said gruffly as she froze in his arms. Letting out a sigh he said, "If you need to…. then you may sleep in the bed with me. I do not mind, if it will help you feel comfortable here."

The little human looked around and then looked up at him. He could see that this was going to have to be a yes or no thing. Where she could nod yes or no. "Do you want to sleep in the bed with me?" He gave her a dull look waiting for her to respond. After a moment she nodded her head.

"Then we have a deal. I'll let you sleep in the bed and you have to get rid of this fear of me." Vincent said. "First time you fear me, your sleeping on the floor." Vincent tried not to grin as he saw the slight glare in her eyes. He would rescue her from not just the fear of him, but the fear of anything.

Moving out to get out of the bed, Vincent got to his feet and moved to change. As he pulled out a clean shirt he looked back at the girl, who was watching him. She shook when she sat on his lap but could watch him undress without batting an eyelash.

Crossing his arms he turned towards her. She cocked her head to the side as if not realizing what he wanted her to do.

Vincent uncrossed his arm and pulled of his shirt, and yet she was still unfazed. "I am not above stripping naked in front of you."

The girl's eyes widened and she scampered off the bed and to the other room. Vincent chuckled, something he was doing more and more of.

Elena was up at Sunset, she was sorting through some of the new supplies. She put the new fabrics on the shelf and then began to go through the clothes and separate them. Elena was the Coven's Dresser. She had all the clothes and the means to make your own. Many of the humans were sent out to buy or occasionally steal supplies for the Coven. Elena just used it to her advantage turning a profit from getting the best clothes and selling them to the vamps throughout the Coven. She had a shop built in the Coven. It was a in the center of the Coven. It was a large space that connected to her own nook in the side of the mountain. There was a large table that was her work space near the back rough stone wall. All the walls were taken up with shelves of cloth and other fabrics. Elena stood behind the counter of the shop when there was a knock at the door.

It opened to reveal Zack, who was holding the door open for Aeris. "Evening Elena!

"Elena looked up with a smile at Zack. "Hello Zack. I heard about your gift. Let me see her." Elena walked out from behind the counter. "My you are as pretty as they say, that outfit does nothing for you. One of the worst outfits that I have ever done, but it was the request of Queen Jenova-" Elena paused a moment and gagged. "Forgive me Zack but to call that scum Queen is just sickening."

It was considered treason to speak ill of the King and Queen as Knights, in fact it was impossible for them to. However the Queen was fair game and she was not well liked…by anyone. After Jillian's death, a darkness fell over Black Coven. Some welcomed the new Queen others that knew Jillian wanted to rip out the Queen's throat. Elena was one of them she and Jillian had been friends.

"It is alright, Elena." Zack said softly. He had so many things he could say but the words were forever frozen in his heart. He wanted to change the subject to something else. "Aeris needs some of your wonderful clothes."

"That I can help her with. You will have a full collection of clothes when I am through. Let's-" Elena stopped as her door opened once more and now Vincent and Cloud came in with their prizes. Elena sighed "Well, this is going to take a while."

**Hope I don't disappoint you guys. I know it is not a lot happening but coming up we have the execution and then a run in with the Queen.**


	5. Attachment

**Woot new chapter. Once again thank you everyone! I'm sitting here think 'OMG don't let me disappoint these guys!' lol I would feel horrible. So on with the story!**

Tifa was happy to see the other girls. She waved to Aeris, who smiled and went and hugged Tifa and then the other girl. Tifa watched as Vincent and Cloud joined Zack by the counter. Elena made her way to the girls.

"Hello, I am Elena. The boys tell me to get you whatever clothes you want." The mute moved closer to Tifa. Elena cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I'm not going to hurt you, just dress you. What's your name?"

The girl looked down and said nothing. Aeris took it on herself to speak, "She has not spoken since we meet. I do not know if she can." Aeris looked at the girl and rubbed her back, to sooth the girl.

Elena put her finger to her cheek in thought, and then snapped her fingers. Disappearing behind the counter, only to return with a note pad and pen she said. "Here. I assume that you can write correct?"

The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded, taking the notebook she began to scribble on to the pad. Turning it around 'Yuffie' was written clear as day.

"Well now, Yuffie, let's get you girls come better clothes then those." Elena took Yuffie hand and waved the other girls to follow. They moved to the back, where there were clothes hanging up.

The guy stood watching the girls and Vincent watched Yuffie as she wrote on the note pad to communicate with the other girls. Yuffie. He thought about the name and he liked it. It fit her somehow. He watched her smile with them and get excited over the clothes that Elena picked out for her.

Zack bumped Vincent's shoulder. "I see you watching. Getting attached?"

Vincent shrugged. "Do we not have too? I do not see any of us letting them become servants to another and Yuffie will not become a Bleeder."

No, I am like Vincent. I do not want them to be used as the other Humans in Black Coven are." Cloud watched Tifa as she came out in a new outfit. Cloud was already attached. Not by love but by the want to protect her. She had done nothing to deserve to be here, none of the girls had.

Zack let out a sigh. "We have to attend the execution soon. The messenger came as Aeris and I left to come here." Zack leaned onto the counter. "The girls also must come." Zack let out an aggravated sigh. "I do not see why Sephiroth is doing this? Why give us these women as prizes?"

Vincent was the first to answer. "He wants to use them in the future against us. He thinks we will get attached and that we will not want them hurt, they will become our weakness in his eyes, weaknesses that he can control."

Cloud nodded and crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the counter. "Look at what Shinra has done just because of the loss of his sister." Cloud said to Zack. "He had somehow managed to break his vow, raise a resistance, and grow more powerful. Sephiroth seeks to control us threw them."

"Does he not see that they are also a double edged sword? If he is the one to hurt them then we will turn like Shinra." Zack said in a hush tone.

"He will not kill them. Torture and abuse them, yes." Vincent said gruffly. "I have served him a long time and I know how his mind works. Do not show you attachment to them and certainly do not fall in love with them."

Zack looked away from them to Aeris who was now dressed in a light blue dress, which did not do her justice. He found himself smiling. That was something that was going to be hard for him not to do. Something about her just…he didn't know but he wanted to know. He wanted to know her and her to know him. "I am not as cold and cut off as you two." His smile fell away as he straightened up.

Cloud watched his friend's change of expression and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to keep her safe, you will need to." Cloud was not like Zack. He found Tifa intriguing but he did not feel for her as Zack did for Aeris, nor did Vincent. In Cloud's mind she was his, that was all. No one took or touched what was his.

Tifa dressed in a green dress, which hugged her quite nicely. She stood before the mirror, smiling. She had never worn such a fine dress. Especially not one made of silk or satin. Tifa was glad to be out of the slave dress, it had been awful to wear. The girls had tried on many clothes and Elena said that they were to dress in gowns for the evening and she would have the clothes that they picked out sent to their chambers. Also Elena would make them more clothes if they needed them.

* * *

Aeris stepped next to Tifa, dressed in a light blue gown she put her head on Tifa's shoulder and smiled. "Not the way you thought it would turn out is it?"

Tifa shook her head. "I was sure we would be dead by now. Not trying on clothes and wearing such beautiful gowns."

"Seems too got to be true. How was your first night, with Cloud?" Aeris asked grinning at Tifa.

"It…" A blush formed on her cheeks as Aeris asked. "It was fine. This morning however was not. He woke me up naked!" She said in a harsh whisper, her cheeks still tinted.

Aeris covered her mouth, and then began to snicker. "Really? And I though sleeping on Zack was embarrassing." Aeris smiled as Tifa's eyes went wide. Aeris didn't tell her that she wasn't really embarrassing, she kind of liked it. "We stayed up talking and then he fell asleep and then I just was too comfy to move.

A little hand moved between them holding a little note that read, 'I have you beat. I slept in the bed with HIM.'

Both Tifa and Aeris turned to face Yuffie, eyes the size of saucers. Yuffie, dressed in a yellow and orange gown, was the one blushing now. Taking the notebook she scribbled a note and held it up for them. 'I can't sleep alone here.' She hung her head a little and looked up at them.

The girls began to giggle. Tifa didn't know why she was giggling but she couldn't stop. She had never had girl friends to do this with. She had never had real friends. After their giggle fit, they looked up to see confused vamps.

"Come on we have troubled Elena enough." Zack said as he handed Elena money for the clothes. As did Cloud and Vincent.

"Dressing up our dolls are we boys?" A purr of a voice came from the now open door. The girls saw the leggy blonde that leaned on the door frame. She wore a tight red dress, a slit clear up to her hip.

Cloud felt his jaw lock and his eyes narrowed as he knew it was Scarlet just by her voice. The vampiress was evil and like nothing more than to torture humans and vampires alike. She was Sepiroth's Punisher. He had seen the vile things she was capable of and had endured her torture once, before he had taken his vow.

"What are you here for, Scarlet?" Elena asked with a sigh as the new arrival killed the happy buzz in the room.

Scarlet sauntered into the room, a sway in her hips. "Just here to see if you have anything in red. I want to look good for the execution." She threw a wicked smile to the Knights, just to add insult to injury. The guys did not react, their faces held nothing for her to feed off of. Giving a humph, she walked over to the girls. Walking around them til she set her sights on Yuffie as she was the one who had begun to shake. "Do I scare you little one?"

As Scarlet went to touch Yuffie, Tifa grabbed her hand. "It's rude to touch people, without permission." Tifa hissed as she watched Scarlet's shock.

"Brave, Human. Or very stupid." Scarlet went to attack before the others could intercede but Tifa had it all in hand as she countered the strike. Scarlet had not prepared for Tifa knowing how to fight, which gave Tifa an edge.

Scarlet landed hard against the wall, more shocked now than before. Anger and humiliation burned in her eyes. "I will kill you!" Scarlet lunged forward only to find Cloud's hands around her throat and his talons digging into her neck. The air in the room dropped rapidly as an artic wind blew around them all.

"You touch her and I kill you." Cloud's cold tone, matched that out the air in the room. He felt his instinct to kill the threat rise up in him, so much his grip tightened. "Crawl back to your hole." Cloud threw her as if she were a rag doll, towards the door.

"The King… will hear of this!" She coughed and sputtered as she got to her feet and ran away.

There was a silence that filled the room as the cold faded. Til Elena broke the silence. "Well….That was exciting." Elena said blinking as she looked at the others. Everyone looked at Cloud who was calming down from his anger.

Tifa didn't know what to say, but she had a feeling that she had just screwed up. She watched Cloud expecting him to be angry with her. Tensing up she waited him to do something, to yell or hit her. None of that came.

"Let's go." Was all he said to her, as he went to the door.

As he passed Zack said, too fast for the humans to make out. "What was that about not showing attachment? Cause that looked like attachment to me." Zack said, which got him a glare from Cloud as he waited for Tifa at the door.

Tifa waved to the girls as she left with Cloud. As they walked down the hallway, Cloud seemed to become angry again. Finally he stopped Tifa by grabbing her arm, making her face him. He looked into her eyes a moment. He was not mad at her, nor was he upset she protected herself. He was mad at his reaction to the threat against Tifa. Finally he said. "You are not allowed to be alone with anybody, but Vincent, Zack and their prizes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we have been over this." Tifa glared at him.

"I am making sure that you understand. Scarlet knows you can fight now and has no doubt decided to kill you. No one takes what is mine and no one harms what is mine."

"Yours!" Tifa jerked her arm away. "I am not yours! I do not belong to anyone or anything!"

Cloud had her up against the wall. "In this world, you are. In this world you belong to me." He growled as he was just a breath away.

Tifa glared back, but knew that he was right. It did not mean she would accept it." Very well, Master!" She said sharply that cut Cloud like a knife.

Cloud didn't say anything, he just moved away from her. "We are going to be late."

Tifa watched him walk away, a cold feeling settling into her stomach, and the urge to cry was stinging at her nose.

* * *

The room was dark and Tifa stood like the other girls with their Knights. The room was filled with the upper class of the vampires. Sephiroth stood with Jenova at his side at the head of the room. Raising his arm Sephiroth signaled for a vamp to move a lever behind Tifa. She glanced over her shoulder then back as the floor before them began to move.

The tiles in the floor slid back, as a mechanical sound filled the air. It began to open up into a giant hole. A plat form began to rise out of it. A vamp, she could only assume was Shinra, was crucified and chained with silver on the platform. Tifa could see it burn into his skin and hear it sizzle on his sensitive skin.

Shinra's head lifted to glare at Sephiroth, although his features were haggard and weak, but the look in his eyes was enough to kill anyone dead. Sephiroth smiled and walked closer. "Ah Rufus, how good it is to see you again."

Shinra let out an inhuman growl and lunged forward at Sephiroth to no avail. Sephiroth only chuckled. Tifa felt Cloud tense next to her, she looked to his face and saw how his jaw locked in a stern expression. Tifa found herself wishing that she knew why Cloud was so upset and on edge today. She knew it had to be more than his comrade being put to death.

"Your being treated well, I am most assured." Sephiroth said still grinning.

"Piss off!" Shinra spit at Sephiroth, baring his fangs at him.

Now is that anyway to speak to your King? Especially one that is willing to overlook your transgressions and have you retake your vow." Sephiroth seemed confident that Shinra would take him up on his offer.

Shinra was the one who smiled this time, he began to chuckle that turned into a roar of laughter. "You honestly believe that I would come back to your fold as I have my freedom and forgive you for the insult you have dealt my sister?"

"Your sister disgraced herself it was not I." Sephiroth said dully.

"MY SISTER WAS MURDERED! By that witch, that you call Queen!" Fire burned in Shinra's eyes, as his voice screamed with the pain of his accusation. A hush fell over the room and eyes fell to Jenova who for a split second looked like she believed herself caught.

Sephiroth looked at Jenova who moved forward. "You do not believe him love? I was with you at the time of her death. Was I not?" Sephiroth nodded and then looked back to Shinra as Jenova put her hand on his shoulder.

"You are wrong, Rufus. Your sister took her own life." Sephiroth said a final time, not affected by what was said, or he did not care.

"I will have her head and then I will have yours!" Shinra threatened, "This is the only vow I will ever take!

Sephiroth's face twisted in anger. "Then you leave me no choice but take your life."

At that moment a loud explosion sent shockwaves through the room. Then another one rocked the room ripping the very doors off their hinges. The vamps in the room were sent into mass chaos. Some ran for their lives as the Knights and Guards took their fighting stance. The enemy poured through the doorway, dressed in bright red masks. They cut through the escaping vamps like a sharp blade through grass.

Cloud shoved Tifa behind him as he drew his sword that hung on his back. "Get the others and leave here!" He told her before he moved forward taking on an enemy.

Tifa hurried to Aeris, who had Yuffie by her side. Zack and Vincent had each taken on an enemy, leaving the girls. Another explosion ripped through the hall this time from above. Tifa shoved Aeris and Yuffie out of the way of falling debris. Tifa leapt out of the way just in time, landing right in front of the panel that controlled the chains on Shinra. Looking to Shinra then to the controls she acted on instinct and released the lever.

Shinra dropped to the platform, his eyes snapped to Tifa who locked eyes with him. Swallowing she backed away and ran back to Aeris and Yuffie. Shinra staggered to his feet and grabbed a charging guard. Shinra disarmed him and viciously attacked his neck. Shinra drained him dry. The guard fell to the floor in a pile of dust. Shinra felt the power of the guard fill him and his strength return to him. His body healed his wounds as if they never were there.

Two masked figures dropped from the ceiling in front of Shinra. One had flaming red hair the other was black and wore shades. "Sorry we are late, Boss." The red head said taking off his mask. "You're free? Thought we were going to have to work at this?" He looked around the room that was a battlefield. The Knights were too overwhelmed to get to detain Shinra and Sephiroth and Jenova were nowhere in sight.

"I had help." Shinra looked to where Tifa had been. "Let's fall back for now." Shinra gritted his teeth as Sephiroth had vanished before he could kill him and that bitch! "We will need to regroup." He looked to Cloud and the others, who blocked the door way to Sephiroth's chambers. They were on a different side than Shinra now. They were sworn to follow Sephiroth and Rufus would not rest til Sephiroth was dead. They separated him from Sephiroth. Rufus needed to either get them out of the way or recruit them. They would have to break their vows first.

**So they didn't have a run in with the Queen. Oh well maybe next chapter. He he**


	6. Breakfast with a Mole

**Sorry it has been a while. I had a paper due and work. I find it funny I can write 3,000+ for a fan fic but I can't write 250 worth crap! Anyway thank you for the comments! On with the story!**

The Judgment Room was dying down, from the chaos, as Shinra's army was retreating back. As Shinra and his army set to their escape, He stopped the Red Headed vamp. "Reno, I have a mission for you."

The Redhead cocked his head to the side as he listened to his leader. "What's the game, Boss?"

Rufus looked over his shoulder to the release panel, then to the Knights that were cutting through all that sought to attack the King. He watched as the Knights made their way to them, Looking back to Reno. "You are to stay. I need a mole."

* * *

Shinra was gone, as were the invaders. They had been gone for a while. Sephiroth stood with his Knights in the ruins and rubble that was once the Judgment Hall. In a fit of rage he picked up and threw a broken column like it was a limb from a tree. Something no human could do. Turning to his Knights, his eyes blazed with anger. "He has made a fool out of me and I will not tolerate it! You will find him and his fighting force and report back to me and when you do you and I will obliterate their stronghold! Be ready to move on my order." The King stormed from the room. The Knights bowed to him as he left, looking at each other. None of them could say what they truly felt but they knew. The Knights were relieved that their comrade had escaped, but none of them knew what Shinra had in store for them.

The next night, Tifa found that she was the only one in Cloud's chambers. After the attack yesterday. Aeris and Tifa had taken Yuffie back to Vincent's room and then waited in Zack's til Cloud had come to collect Tifa. The girl walked around the chambers, seeing that Cloud's sword was gone from where he had left it the night before.

She knew he, was no doubt having to go after Shinra. That brought a new slew of thoughts to her brain. Tifa feared that someone had seen what she had done; she did not even know why she had done it really. What did she care if the vamp had been killed, maybe it was she sympathized with him. Was she not a prisoner within this Coven? A sudden knock at the door made her jump.

Cloud had made it plain that she was not to leave the room alone, but nothing of answering the door while he was gone. She was frozen a moment as another knock came to the door. A voice finally caused her to move. "I bring food for the Knight's prize."

The male's voice was clear and crisp through the door. Tifa opened the door slightly, to see a red haired vamp, with a cocky smile. "Hope I am not intruding, but they figured that you would be hungry." Tifa moved back opening the door for him to enter.

The smell of food coming from the tray caused Tifa's belly to growl. She realized that she was starving. As he sat it at the table, she sat in the chair and began to dig in. He flipped a chair around and straddled it watching her. Tifa paused as he did. It felt awkward for someone to watch her while she ate and she began to worry as he did not look like he was leaving. "Ummm, why are you still here?" Tifa asked putting down the fork she had picked up.

To make sure you eat a healthy breakfast and seeing as your Knight is not here to provide you with conversation." He had that cocky grin on his face.

Tifa shifted in her seat as she watched him. "You're a vamp. Why would you want to talk with me, better yet why are you bringing me food? Isn't that below you?"

* * *

Reno grinned. The human wasn't stupid that was for sure. He was taking a liking to her. "I am a low level vamp here. Use to be human, I was Made. Probably what you will be….that is if you survive the change." He looked over her body and took in her scent. The purity hit his nose and his grin grew bigger. "I think ya will though, virgins usually do." He gave her a wink. "How Jenova did is beyond me." He said crossing his arms leaning on the back of the chair.

The way the vamp made her feel awkward again. It brought so many questions to her mind. Was that going to be her fate? To join the ranks of Black Coven as a Made vamp, or become Cloud's harlot? Tifa watched the vamp, having a suspicious feeling about him and trying to change the subject from her virginity that somehow always seemed to come up. "You do not talk highly of the Queen."

Reno snorted, "Most don't, at least out of earshot anyway." He propped his chin up. "She is Made, therefore to the Pure Bloods she is below them, not fit to be Queen. Also she has bewitched the King." Reno looked from the food to the human. "You really should eat."

Tifa was going to hold off but her stubbornness was not match for her hunger. Picking up the fork again and began to eat. The food was just the ticket to sooth her talkative belly. Swallowing her food she asked, "So then you are a servant?"

"I didn't say that. That is an assumption." Reno said with as fanged smile as he watched her fear and smelled it waft to his nose.

Tifa's eyes widened and she stiffened, "Then why are you here? Did Scarlet send you?" She looked to her food, only just now thinking that she was going to be poisoned.

He gave her a dull look as she looked to the food. "I have not poisoned you." He rolled his eyes at her. "You know it is females that are more likely to kill someone with poison." He said matter of factly. "Scarlet isn't one for poisons though…well not before for a little torture anyway. As for why I am here, I just want to meet the Prizes of the Great Knights of Black Coven."

"Why would we be important?" Tifa was beginning to be confused by this vamp. She was starting to worry, as her gut was nagging at her.

"No clue." Reno said as he stood up and went to the door, only to stop and look back at her. "Oh and don't tell anyone I came by…otherwise I may have to tell them that you let Shinra out of his chains." He gave her a charming smile and then he was gone.

Tifa's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. As she sat wide eyes and mouth hanging open as the vamp left. Turning back in her seat she felt as if she could not breath. So she had been seen or so she thought. Tifa had lost all appetite that she had had. Now she had the fear that vamps were going to come in and tare her apart, for letting their prisoner go. She was new to Black Coven but helping the enemy did not seem like it would not go over well.

* * *

Reno walked along til he came to Zack's chambers, pausing he heard voices inside. It was the human and Zack they were talking about the Knights leaving.

"So you are going after them? The ones from last night?" Aeris asked as she watched Zack move through the living room packing what he needed for the trip. He had told her that they would be leaving for a while. No more than a week at most, depending on when they found Shinra.

"Yes, we have orders to find Shinra and his army." He stopped and watched Aeris reaction. He could not say he was not bothered by the look in her eyes. She looked sad that he would be away for so long. Putting down his pack he went to her. "What's with the look?" He took her hands into his. "Don't tell me, you are falling for me?" He said with a grin.

Aeris looked up at him and bumped him in the chest. "And if I am?

Zack could not keep the smile from his face. "Then I am just going to have to fall with you." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles, before he started to put them to his lips, but instead turned her hand over and kissed her wrist. The beat of her pulse against his lips caused his hunger to spike, as he looked into her eyes with a hunger, not just for blood.

Aeris's heartbeat was going crazy at the look in his eyes. It did not beat with fear but with want. With a bold move she moved in and kissed his lips. Zack did not stop her; actually he deepened the kiss, taking control of it.

On the other side of the door Reno was gagging, from the fluff overload. Moving on he decided to put off going to the Mute and just report into Shinra that they were going to search for their HQ. Reno had enough to tell Shinra already from his visit with Cloud's prize and now from listening in on Zack.

* * *

Much later as Zack and Aeris had broken apart for the kiss grinning like teens there was a pounding on the door. Opening it Zack found Vincent with Yuffie. Vincent was dressed in his battle gear and his pack, ready to leave. "I need your pet to watch this one." He said dully as he moved into the room with Yuffie in his grasp.

Zack looked to Aeris and then back to Vincent, "Uhh, sure. I think Aeris would be okay with that." He looked to her again, which she smiled and nodded.

Aeris was about to speak when Cloud appeared with Tifa. A smile came to her face as she looked at the other Knights and said. "Looks like I'm babysitting for two."

**Sorry it is short but I am tired and need sleep lol I will put up another chapter tomorrow, maybe. **


	7. Kings, Covens, Vows

**Another chapter ready to go! **

The girls had been given their rules til the Knights would return. There weren't many just, No leaving the room alone and not letting any vampire into the room, other than Elena of course. That one caused Tifa to squirm a bit. Cloud had been more than a little agitated with her when he smelt the scent of a vampire in his chambers and Tifa refused to say anything about it. He left without telling her goodbye or any form of farewell. Vincent had to pry Zack away from Aeris, on the other hand.

The girls sat on the couch in Zack chambers. Tifa looked around at the mess and gave Aeris a look. "Not very organized it he."

Aeris smiled and shook her head. "No he is not, but I figured that I can get it clean while he is gone."

Yuffie scribbled something down and held it up. 'We can help!' Aeris nodded. "If you want to. I'm afraid there is not much else we can do. I honestly do not know what we will do here." Aeris said hanging her head slightly. That had been something that weighted heavily on all the girls minds. They each took their turn telling their story to one another.

Tifa had worked in a café in Midgar. It was a dead end job, which had once been temporary but soon became permanent. She had attended the University but money ran short and she had to drop out. She had never really known what she wanted to do; nothing ever seemed to click with her. She looked at them with a shrug and a small smile. "Haven't found my niche."

Aeris began her tale of knowing from a small age that she would someday take over her mother's dress shop. As she got older however she realized that even though she was skilled with the needle she did not have the love for it as her mother did. It was not til she was passing a church garden that the nuns were tending, did she realize that she wished to open a flower shop. Of course her mother had been dead set against it, but Aeris had already made up her mind. To prove her mother wrong she set out on her own and started her own shop. It had been a success, which was til she was kidnapped and brought here. She was now concerned with what happened to her store now that she was not there to attend it.

Yuffie sat looking at the girls and then down at her note pad. Nothing came to her, there were no words that she could rely or stories that she could tell. The girl remembered nothing before being on the train that brought them here. She remembered waking up and being taken to the arena. Yuffie had watched as Tifa and Aeris resisted the guards, so petrified at the time as they were being taken away, as she and the others were left behind. As the door had closed that's when the screams began. Yuffie had flashes of blood and faces frozen in fear. She began to shake as she remembered the feeding frenzy.

Aeris touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You do not have to share if it is too painful." Yuffie nodded but then wrote down on the note pad. 'I remember nothing before the arena. I don't know anything other than my name, or at least what I think is my name.' She hung her head and looked away from them.

"Don't worry. It will come back to you." Aeris patted her shoulder and moved back from her. "Well…might as well begin." She stood up and began going through the clutter.

Tifa and Yuffie followed. The girls had their work cut out for them. Clothes and Zack's spare battle gear were flung everywhere. Oddities and nick knacks were under the clothes. Aeris could only imagine that they were things he collected. She made an effort to gather then and put them on the shelves of the bookshelf and display them.

They had been making good progress when there was a knock at the door, Tifa moved to answer it when she froze. Thinking that it was that strange vampire from before she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Elena. I have those clothes for you all." The female called though the door. Tifa opened it wide for her as the vamp moved in with three baskets of clothes. "The Knights tol-" Elena stopped midsentence and stared in shock at the room. The clothes had been piled into a high mountain, after the girls assumed them all dirty and in need of cleaning and most everything had been cleaned and tidied. "Good Heavens, You have done the impossible."

The girls chuckled at the vamp. "Most of it was just clothes, and things thrown about." Aeris said to her.

Elena took note of the mountain then. Her eyes narrowed, "You have given me more work. Good thing they will be gone for some time."

The girls reacted to the 'some time' "How long are they going to be gone?" Tifa asked as her fallen expression matched the other girls'

Elena Shrugged as she closed the door and set down the baskets. "Depends. If they find Shinra then very soon. If not then who knows. Also depends on Sephiroth. If the other Covens find out that his Knights are away then they may move in to attack."

Tifa thought it odd so she asked. "They would attack with just three Knights gone from the Coven."

"I do not think you girls realized how the Night world works, I can't blame you. You are humans and most are blind to our world." Elena moved to the couch and took a seat. Waving the girls to come sit by her.

They sat with her, as she tried to figure out where to begin. "In the Night world. You have Kings; they have to be Pure Bloods. Their Queens as you can deduce do not have to be." She said with much distaste.

"Do you hate Made vamps or just Jenova?" Asked Aeris as she listened to the change in Elena's tone.

"Oh no, just Jenova. I have nothing against Made vampires" Elena said happily, but that faded. "You'll find that no one cares for her other than Scarlet, but that is only because she wants to stay in Sephiroth's good graces. But you're getting me off topic." She smiled at Aeris and continued. "Now, Kings are the leaders of the Covens. They can either be born into the right of King, or kill the pervious King."

Tifa was the one to ask the question this time. "How many other Covens are there?"

"You all are curious, coming around to the idea of this place to be your true home?" Elena watched them carefully. Tifa caught her attention. Elena knew that the girl wished to escape; she had felt it in her thoughts as she measured her and took her sizes. Elena's gift was to feel other's thought, by touch. Elena watched as Tifa would not meet her gaze, which caused the vamp to smile. Clearing her throat as no one spoke she moved on. "There are many, the top ones are Helhiem, Black, and Dracut. They hold the most power. To get to the point of the pervious question. The Covens trade their best Knights as favors or spies. Zack was given to Sephiroth shortly before Cloud had returned from his tour; one could call it of Helhiem. Vincent has never been given as a favor, he is much too valuable. Cloud and Zack now have grown to the same status of Vincent. Some would even say that Black Coven has now surpassed Helhiem and Dracut in power."

There was silence as Elena had finished and the girl took in what she said. After the long silence, Aeris asked another question, more for personal information. "Then is Zack's home, truly Helhiem, or another coven?"

"It is Helhiem. Zack's father, Angeal, rules Helhiem. He is the heir to its thrown." Elena said as she watched the confusion come to her face.

"Then why was he a Knight in the first place? Why would his father give him?" Aeris could not believe that a father would trade his own heir to another Coven.

Elena shrugged. "Many heirs wish to become Knights, to gain glory or respect from their Kings or Queens." She looked at Aeris squarely and seriously. "Angeal sent Zack as a spy. Zack's loyalty was to his father, he was bond by his word to serve him above Sephiroth and report back anything that would threaten Helhiem." Elens's face sadden some. "But he can never return to Helhiem. Sephiroth is not the fool that Angeal believed him to be."

"Sephiroth has forbidden it, ordered Zack to never return, and forcing him to break his vow to his father." Elena said sadly, she had been there the day that Zack had taken his oath. She remembered his screams.

"Word, Bond, Vow? What is that? You say it, like they are tied to a King or something?" Tifa asked lost. She remembered the way Cloud had told her it was not loyalty that held him to Sephiroth.

"That's what it is. When a Knight swears himself to a King and completes an oath. A bond is formed and they can never break it. Only upon the Knight's death, or the death of the King. Or as Sephiroth did to Zack, by force. It is extremely painful and almost kills the Knight. Zack is a rare case; he should be dead, because of his broken word."

Yuffie quickly wrote down her question and held it up for them. 'What about Shinra?"

"That my pets, is the mystery. No one has ever done what Shinra has. Zack's was forced by a King. Some believe that is was the broken when Sephiroth broke his word to marry Jillian. Others are baffled, much like myself."

"Then when Cloud said he could not refuse a present, then he meant he could not go against Sephiroth?" Elena nodded to Tifa's final question.

That is right. Physically he cannot set you free, unless you run away, but even then Cloud will no doubt hunt you down and bring you back, or have to kill you." Tifa swallowed hard as Elena said kill. It just hit her that if Sephiroth told Cloud to kill her, then he had no other choice then to take her life. A new realization of the red haired threat, made Tifa all the more driven to not tell anyone of their meeting. Not even Aeris or Yuffie and especially not Elena. Tifa found herself then surprisingly wondering, if Cloud would even care if he killed her.

**Duh Duh Duh! He he that was for dramatic effect. So I have another Vamp fic I am working on lol but I'm not posting it til this is finished. Besides its not a FFVII one it's a Rurouni Kenshin one. Oh Yes I made Angeal Zack's dad, lol so sue me. It's short but I hope you like it.**


	8. Rules and Consequences

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it helps A LOT! **

To say the girls followed the rules that the Knights had left them ….would be an understatement. They did not go alone places…all the time. They did follow the 'no letting vampires in', other that Elena of course.

Aeris had found her niche in helping Elena with the clothes and mending. Aeris found that she was developing a liking for it. She did miss her flowers though. So Aeris was always with and under the protection of Elena.

Yuffie was always in Vincent's chambers reading, where she would sleep at night. She needed to sleep with someone but she found she only felt truly safe, in Vincent's chambers. Snuggled up to his pillow helped. Yuffie also enjoyed the silence and the seclusion, of reading in the room. It gave her time to think. Sadly no amount of thinking or pondering could bring back a scrap of a memory before she came to Black Coven. It was something that she was going to have to wait on and let it return on its own.

Tifa was the go between. She would stay with Aeris and Elena for some of the time, but then go to Yuffie and try reading, but the silence was killing her. Daringly she would go out into the Coven, just making sure never to travel near the arena, as Elena said that it was where the Bitten vamps stayed. She had no interest in being cornered and ripped apart, or worse. Tifa found herself wandering the endless halls but always making sure she knew her way back and didn't get lost.

On one occasion Tifa was out on her own when she came upon two vamps that did not take care of their attire, or personal hygiene. Tifa stopped as she realized that they were Bitten vampires. Their eyes were brilliant red, that almost glowed and their faces looked sunken in and as if they were decaying. Tifa began to back away slowly trying to figure out what was the best plan of action.

As the vamps sprung at her, she threw up her hands to defend herself from their attack. Nothing came, only the sounds of screams. Opening her eyes she found the Red haired vamp in front of her. Tifa watched as the vamps fell to the ground in piles of bone and dust.

Reno turned to face the human. "You really should have someone with you." As Tifa stood up and glared at Reno, who grinned asking, "Ya miss me?"

"Thank you. I did not think that there would be any near here." Tifa said dusting herself off.

Reno rolled his eyes at her. "You're in a Coven of vampires there is gonna be a stray Bitten or two, observe remains of exhibits A and B." Reno gestured to the piles of dust separately.

"I meant Bitten. Elena said they were closer to the arena." Tifa argued her case with him.

"Which does not change my previous statement." He gave her a dull look as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure Sir Strife would love to hear about you wandering alone."

Tifa squared her shoulders and did not back down at his threat. "Is that all you know how to do, is threaten me by tattling like a small child."

Reno grinned at her spunk. "If it gets the job done," He stepped closer to her, invading her bubble.

Tifa did not move she stayed rooted to her spot. Reno grin grew bigger as he was just inches from her. Her heart beat was music to his ears, it did not beat with fear but anticipation. She no doubt expected him to pounce.

"If you're going to bite me go for it! Just know I'll kill you after you do." Tifa said harshly, as her face hardened and she went into battle mode.

Reno started chuckling no longer able to hide it. "Take a chill pill." He continued to snicker, leaning back some. "Besides I don't want Sir Strife to rip me apart." He leaned in close again. "He's awfully protective of what is his." Reno moved around Tifa and down the hall. "Besides your first time should be with someone ya like." He turned around shooting two gun gestures at her. "Or in your case the Knight that you belong to."

Tifa had watched him go, her face beat red with embarrassment. The vamp brought up many things that Tifa had not let herself think about. What was going to happen to her and the other girls. Were the Knights going to try and turn them? Tifa was no afraid of death that did not mean she was going to give up and not fight. She feared being turned, if she survived could she handle being a vampire?

* * *

At the beginning of the week Cloud was fine. He was agitated with Tifa and put her from his mind and could focus on finding Shinra. The middle of the week he was ready to kill Zack with his constant talk of Aeris, which only made him think of Tifa. By the end of the week, Tifa was finding her way into his every thought. Clearly there was something wrong with him, at least that's what he thought.

The Knights had found nothing but old or abandoned camps, nothing that would give them any indication where Shinra was or what direction he was headed in. Vincent was sure that Shinra had anticipated them and moved. It was starting on the second week, and they were still empty handed.

When Sephiroth summoned them back to the coven after a week of nothing, Cloud was practically ecstatic, which was a first. All the Knights seemed to secretly be glad that they were heading home.

They had been called to return and the group of trackers would be sent out. It seemed as if the King had other tasks for the Knights. Apparently in their absence Dracut had been encroaching on Sephiroth's territory and he was not appreciating it. He wanted his Knights to take care of the problem and show Genesis that he was not one to mess with or be taken lightly.

Cloud walked with Zack to his chambers along with Vincent. They were going to collect their prizes however when they got to Zack's room the all froze in shock. The room was spotless. Zack stepped inside still dumb struck. Aeris had said she was gonna clean but he hadn't taken it very seriously.

"I have a floor again!" Zack said in amazement but something hit him and he spun around the room in search.

"Did you just realize the girls are gone?" Cloud asked with mild annoyance that was growing over the fact that Tifa was not where he had left her.

Well that too but…." He gave them a look. "I don't know where anything is."

Cloud rolled his eyes and went in search of Tifa and re-explain the why he has rules. Vincent left too but he could sense that Yuffie was not with the other girls.

* * *

Tifa was headed to Elena's to spend some time with her and Aeris. She was almost there when she was suddenly hit upside the head and knocked into the stone wall. Tifa saw stars as her eyes tried to force from the cheap shot she was just dealt. Looking around she tried to see what had struck her. She found herself looking up at Scarlet who snarled down at her.

"Oh my, did I hit you? I would say sorry but you're just a pathetic human and I do owe you one." Scarlet moved closer to Tifa and knelt down. "You know it's dangerous to walk alone."

"I'm finding that to be the case." Tifa bite back as she got to her knees. In a split decision she kicked her leg at Scarlet, intending to knock her to the ground. However Scarlet was ready for her.

"Ah Ah, that's not nice." Scarlet danced away from her. "You see now that I know you can fight I'm not going to take you lightly," She snorted. ",or underestimate you like the King does. He actually found your attack on me amusing." Scarlet's face was twisted with disgust.

Tifa glared up at Scarlet, then she grinned. "I would find a vamp getting their ass handed to them by a human funny as well. Must mean you're a piss poor excuse for a vamp then." Tifa was up against the wall and Scarlet had a crushing grip on her throat, her eyes were turning a burning crimson. Tifa clawed at the hand at her throat but it did not help. Her vision began to darken and stars sparked a crossed her vision. Tifa gasped as her lungs screamed for air.

"I will rip out your tongue and take my time tearing you limb from limb, making sure you are alive to feel every ounce of pain!" the vampiress' voice was pure venom.

"You will let her go." The growl echoed through the hall sending a frozen chill with it. Scarlet's eyes snapped to see a very dangerous and deadly looking Cloud. Scarlet released Tifa who dropped to the floor sputtering, but apparently that was not quick enough for Cloud as he now had Scarlet up against the wall with is extended nails digging into her neck. "You come near her again and I will kill you. As Sephiroth's Knight I have that power, do not think yourself untouchable!" He spoke with his fangs bared and his eyes glowing with bright blue irises.

Scarlet gagged as blood began to spill out of her mouth and down her chin. Cloud threw her away like a piece of trash. He did not wait for her response, just turning to scoop up Tifa, who did not resist, and went to his chambers.

The door was slammed behind them as they entered. Cloud dropped her on the couch, and moved away from her as he was sure he would surely strike her with the anger he felt. He was not in the habit of abusing women, only cowards would do that, but Cloud felt it was the only way to knock since in her. He refrained however controlling himself and coming back to reason.

Not just anger fueled him, there was another emotion that swam below the surface, one he had never felt. It always arose as the image of Tifa in Scarlet's grip came back into his thoughts. Spinning around her started towards the couch. "I specifically told you never to travel alone!"

"I-m…sorry..I.." She was still trying to catch her breath. Her voice felt raw and her throat hurt to speak, but she could see the anger in his eyes and the fear. "I thought that…"

"You thought wrong. She would have killed you had I not showed up!" Cloud barked as he straightened and ran a hand through his hair still trying to calm himself.

I realize that, but you do not need to scold me like a child.

A child would know not to walk around freely in a den of monsters!

Tifa shot up in front of him, off the couch, her own anger rising. "I said I was sorry! The lesson is learned, stop yelling at me.

Cloud's face turned to stone, as he was struck with a sudden conclusion. "Very well." His voice was eerily calm as he spoke. "If the lesson is learned then you are willing to accept the consequences." Cloud turned his back to her and moved to his wall of assorted swords, knives and daggers.

"Yes, I have already suffered to consequences." Tifa put her hands on her hips and watched him move away. She was not truly paying attention otherwise she would have noticed, how strange he was being.

Cloud picked up a dagger, "No that is not the consequence you will have to accept." He looked at the wall as his mind was made up. He turned to face her, looking down at the blade as he unsheathed it.

Tifa took her hands off her hips and fear came to her eyes. "What is it? Save me to only kill me yourself."

"Don't be stupid! As tempting as choking the life from you sounds at the moment that is not your punishment." Cloud said as he moved closer to her. "You will not disobey me again."

"How is a knife going to make me obey?" Tifa snapped as she eased herself around the couch and moved towards the door.

Gripping the blade with his hand, he felt it slice deep into his skin and blood spill from the wound. "You will drink. This is your punishment." Cloud inched towards her, determined.

Tifa shook her head confused, "You're crazy!" Tifa backed away from him, but it was no use.

"So be it." Cloud tipped his hand to his mouth and took his blood into his mouth. In a flash Cloud Had Tifa securely in his arms, one in an iron grip around her waist and the other holding her neck. His lips covered hers as he forced her mouth open and the blood to enter. To anyone else it looked like a lovers embrace.

Tifa pounded her fists against his chest, she tried to scratch and claw to get him off her, but it was in vain. Much like her trying not to drink , but it was impossible. As the blood slide down her throat, it was if Cloud was entering her. His presence was permanently settled with in her mind, body, and soul. He would know her thoughts, and have control over her.

**There was going to be a Vincent/Yuffie and a Zack/Aeris moment but I saved them for the next chap. **


	9. Difference between Bleeder and Bitten

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the break. I had some things to do for class and then hanging with my fam. So here is another chapter for you all.**

Tifa felt all the strength in her fade and her mind began to swim. Cloud lifted her up into his arms bridal style as she became limp. He carried her to his bed.

As he laid her down she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes as she asked, "What…have you…done to me…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Cloud sat down on the edge of the bed by her, "I have Imprinted you. That means that I will know where you are and what you are doing. If you are hurt or in trouble, but I will be able to glamour you from now on."

Tifa was too weak from his blood imprinting itself in her system, to hit him or be as furious as she knew she was deep down. Trying her best to understand what he was telling her she scowled at him. "What do… you mean…glamour?"

"Sephiroth could not control your mind the first night. Your will power is too strong; however the Imprint makes you more susceptible to my glamour." Cloud moved stray hairs out of her face as he explained to her. "Hate me if you want to but I did it to protect you."

Her brow furrowed together, at his comment, "Why would… a vamp… want to protect me…?" Tifa asked as her eye fluttered closed, and she tried to open them again. Tifa felt a heaviness fill her like a sudden sleep began to wash over her. It felt foreign, like it was put there. It wasn't long before she fell unconscious.

Cloud watched her fall asleep, as he had influenced her to sleep. He could feel her breathing easy and slow. He had not wished to answer her question and she was going to be in a bad enough mood when she woke up. Cloud did not wish to add fuel to the fire by telling her that she was 'his'.

He also knew that she would have some of his memories. Not many, because it was not that large of an amount of blood. Had they Life Mated then they both would know every memory the other had. He just hoped the memories she got would not cause her to wake up screaming.

* * *

Zack sat with Aeris in his chambers, as she ate her meal. He provided her with conversation, mainly over what happened while they had been searching for Shinra. It wasn't til Aeris was almost finished when she asked him, "What about you? Are you not going to eat?"

Zack gave a nervous chuckle. "My eating tends to make people lose their appetite and…having a bleeder come would be…awkward…" Zack said shifting uneasily in his seat.

Aeris gave him a look as if she were slightly confused. "You're going to have to explain more. Do not worry about me; I am not easily offended or squeamish." She smiled and touched his hand to encourage him to go on.

Finally sighing Zack ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "Drinking blood in front of you just seems rude, I guess." Putting his hand on the table he gave her an almost shy look. "As for Bleeders, they are humans that willingly let Vampires feed from them. Humans can get addicted to a Vampire's bite, that's why most Bleeders don't mind being one."

"But I thought that humans who were bitten turned into Bitten Vampires." Aeris asked as she crossed her arms and leaned them against the table, then listened to Zack.

"That is true but only if the Vampire does not seal the bite." Zack leaned forward on the table, as he went on. "Sealing is kinda like healing it. If they don't then the human will become a Bitten vampire."

She nodded understandingly. "I see, that does make sense, but is there no way to not become a Bitten vampire, if they don't, or a way to reverse it?"

"Afraid not, the only solution is to try and turn the human, by giving them a vampire's blood. Not many vampires are willing to just give a random Bitten their blood. That's why the arena is infested with Bitten Vampires. They would eventually die off, but Sephiroth brings in humans to feed them, thus upping their numbers."

"Elena says that most humans do not survive the change." Aeris voice was somber as she looked into Zack's eyes.

No…they don't. Not even the oldest of the vampires know why they don't. "Zack said his voice matching Aeris's. "That is another reason most do not try turn the Bitten. They are attached to them, so when they die apart of them die too."

"I see…I have one last question. Why do humans get addicted to a vampire's bite?" She asked innocently.

Zack stiffened a little. He had kinda hoped she wouldn't ask. Looking at Aeris then away he let out a sigh. "Vampires are predators, Our features are pleasing to humans, we have the temptations to lure them in…and we have the ability to take away their resistance." He let out a sigh as she was still interested and listening intently. "When a vampire bites a human, we can release two types of toxins into their blood. One is not used often, only for battle is excruciatingly painful, humans can die just form the pain of it. The other one is like an aphrodisiac, a powerful one…it…it puts them in a pleasured state."

"You mean like an orgasm?" Aeris asked as he was having so much trouble getting the words out.

Zack could have blushed bright red. "Yeah exactly, hints why Bleeders become addicted."

Aeris was quiet a moment and Zack was just glad that it was over. He and Aeris had kissed and he enjoyed being with her, but that was one thing they had not talked about. He did not want to scare her off or rush into anything. She was human and having sex with a vampire was hazardous to one's health. Not only that but Zack just felt weird telling her about, as old as he was it seemed silly.

After the moment had passed, Aeris looked at Zack another moment before she made her decision. Getting to her feet she went to Zack. Taking over his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking that you look very pale."

He raised an eyebrow at her, confused over her change in subject matter. "That comes with the territory." He put his arms loosely around her waist.

She shook her head. "No I mean paler than usual. When did you last drink blood?"

"The night before we left, Pure Bloods can go very long lengths of time without blood." Zack realized what she was getting at. "I will not drink from you."

"Is that not what I am for?" Aeris asked giving him a dull look.

"No it is not!" Zack raised his voice a little to stress his point. "You are free to make whatever decision you want to, I am not your slave master or the monster that will feed on you."

Aeris cupped Zack's face. "Then I decided that I want you to feed from me and not some Bleeder. That the idea of you biting someone that is not me and them getting pleasure out of it upsets me." Aeris looked down from his face. "You're the first male; I have ever had feelings for. I feel in love with you the first night. I have spent little time with you but I know I want spend more and be with you. If…If you do not feel-"

Zack stopped her by lifting her chin and covering her lips with his. He kissed the words from her mouth. After the kiss he said. "Do not even think those thoughts, because I do feel the same and I do want you. However loving me, has a very heavy price."

Aeris smiled. "I think I will take the chance." She reached up and undid her collar, exposing her neck to him. She watched as Zack's eyes were drawn to her neck and His eyes began to fade to a pale blue.

He swallowed hard as he caught sight of her neck. Aeris being this close, her heart beat began to tease him as he felt the hunger pull at him. Normally he could tune out temptation but with Aeris this was becoming very hard to do.

Aeris took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He jumped as she did but she only gave him a smile. "You need it. I know you do." She leaned into his palm. "Do not worry, I am not afraid."

Zack felt the hunger begin to burn at his throat, as she spoke, but he tried to calm himself and listen to her. He held it together for the moment. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone. He closed his eyes a moment then opened them; they burned with the hunger that he felt. Zack began to pull her too him, bringing her neck to his lips. He let his lips rest against her neck a moment, just feeling the beat of her pulse and breathing in her scent.

None of the Bleeders that Zack had used before had brought out such a reaction in him as Aeris provoked. He felt his fangs extend in a second, placing a kiss on her neck. In that moment he sank his fangs into the soft nap of her neck.

From the moment she felt his fangs penetrate her neck, pleasure bloomed within her. Aeris felt it shoot through her veins setting every corner of her being on fire. Gasping as it fully hit her, she grabbed on to Zack to steady herself. She was lost in ecstasy, as Zack drank from her.

The taste of her was forever ingrained in Zack. Aeris was truly like no other. The purity of her blood was like the sweetest nectar, not only that but the magic he could taste within her blood. It played across his tongue a he drank deeply and took Aeris's memories into him.

* * *

When Vincent had returned to his chambers he had found Yuffie reading at his desk. He had not been as upset as Cloud had. Vincent knew Yuffie no doubt would seek safety in his chambers.

They had sat in silence as he cleaned and put his gear and armor away. It wasn't long before a servant brought Yuffie her dinner for this evening and brought Vincent a wine bottle of blood.

Yuffie sat at the table as Vincent took the bottle and sat at his desk. She watched him as he sat down, but looked away quickly as he looked up at her. She took a bite of her bread roll. She had been giving him a strange look since he caught her reading. Yuffie had snapped the book shut and moved away when Vincent entered. He had thought her frightened, but was now starting to think he was wrong.

Vincent shook his head as he poured in a glass and opened the book Yuffie had been reading. It was a book on the Ancients of the Night World. He looked up at her again and closed the book and put it to the side. "Did you find anything interesting?" He asked knowing that she had no doubt come to his name within the text.

Yuffie jumped when he called her out, and glanced at him sideways then shrugged. She tried busying herself with eating, ignoring him.

Sighing Vincent grabbed his bottle and glass, joining her at the table. He leaned back in the chair watching her. "There is something in the mind of yours. What is it?"

Yuffie looked at him and reached for her note pad. Vincent's quick reflexes stayed her hand, causing her to look up at him with a glare. She tried to pull her hand away but he would not let her budge.

"Why not use your words?" Vincent asked trying to get her to speak. After a long stare down and heated glares from Yuffie, he finally released her hand.

Scribbling angrily on her not pad she practically shoved it in his face. Vincent didn't flinch and just kept his dull gaze. He glanced at the paper that said, 'I cannot talk! I have no words to use!' Vincent gave a snort,

'Til you can find your words, looks like I'm not answering any of your questions." He stood up, "Better find them soon." He grabbing his things he went back to his desk leaving an annoyed Yuffie at the table. Vincent could not help but have a slight grin as he walked away from her.

**I need to work on Yuffie and Vincent more I don't give them enough time. Zack and Aeris have been having a lot of attention. Anyways I'll try to post soon I have project due for class so it may be a day or so. **


	10. Beginnings

**About had a heart attack while writing this! Typing along and then suddenly there was nothing. I hit a button by accident and deleted it. OMG about killed me! Lol could have been bad because my memory sucks as it is and I know I would not remember what I had originally written. Thank goodness for UNDO!**

_*flashback*_

_The room was well lit, not by sunlight, but by hundreds of candles. It was a large throne room where two thrones sat side by side. One had a black haired vampire seated, the other a very beautiful vampiress with long ebony hair that was braided back over her shoulder sat in the other. Before them stood a small child, he had blond spiky hair and had a dull look in his eyes. _

_The look was of a lost child with no home or family. He did not smile, he did not have a look of fear he just stared. Another child, who peeked out from behind his mother's throne waved at the little boy, but received no response. Frowning the Black haired boy stuck his tongue out at the kid and still no reaction. Humphing at the other for not acknowledging him the little boy glared at him._

_ Vincent stepped out of the shadow and up next to the boy. "He is a Pure Blood, My King. We found him bleeding a tiger fiend near the outer edge of Midgar." Vincent looked down at the child and then to his king. "I ask if he is not taken in by a family that I be allowed to train him to be a Knight." Vincent knelt to his knee by the boy, and before his king. The child slowly turned his head to look at Vincent, his face still did not change._

_ The King had not taken his eyes off of the child since he was brought before him, but as Vincent made his request he raised an eyebrow. "This is a first, Sir Vincent. He must have proved quite extraordinary to you."_

_ "Yes, He has. The beast he felled was not one that even a full grown vampire could do so easily." Vincent raised his head as he spoke to his King. "I watched as he killed the beast as if it were nothing more than swatting a fly."_

_ An impressed look came to the King's face. He was about to speck til his Life Mated Queen touched his arm. They exchanged a look and The King nodded to some unspoken request. Standing the air and aura about the Queen was nothing less majestic. She was every bit of the word beauty. She descended the stairs, her back straight and her chin level, making her way to the blonde haired child and knelt in front of him, which caused many vampires in the room to gasp._

_ The Queen had achieved what others had not, a reaction from the boy. He watched her almost in awe. He snapped his mouth shut and tried to look away from her, but she pulled his chin back so he would look at her. "Do not be frightened." She offered him a true smile, as she spoke. "Please tell me your name. I am sure you have one."_

_ The child looked at her face and blushed and closed his eyes in rebellion to her making him look at her. The Queen's musical laugh came out softly. Tapping his nose with her finger, "Clever child, but that does not stop you from being able to answering my request." She said with another smile._

_ He opened on eye and then the other then slowly said, "Cloud." He watched for her reaction to his name. The Queen smiled, "Hello Cloud. I am Queen Zefrinn. Do you think we could be friends?"_

_ Cloud watched Queen Zefrinn carefully, after what felt like a very long lapse of time, he nodded once. Queen Zefrinn beamed then stood up to her full height and held her hand out to him. "Take my hand if you wish to have a family again?" She waited for him to accept or deny it. After yet another moment of deciding he took it_

_ Queen Zefrinn gave it a squeeze and yet another smile. She turned to Vincent, who still knelt on the floor. "Rise Sir Vincent." The Knight obeyed his Queen, as he did she spoke again. "I am afraid that I speak for this child, Sir Vincent. He has already suffered enough of the cruel world that we reside in." She gave him a saddened look that reflexed the emotions in her words. "Turning him into a battle hardened Knight will not help this child. Til he makes that decision on his own, I will care for him. Please forgive me for not accepting your request." She bowed her head to him._

_ "It was only a request if no one was to take him in. There is nothing to forgive, My Queen." Vincent gave her a low bow, before he rose again, and the image began to fade._

* * *

Tifa came away slowly she felt as if she were being watched. Low and behold, Cloud still sat by her on the bed. "How long have I been out?" She asked as she set up.

"A while. I though you would be asleep longer." Cloud said calmly as he watched her.

Tifa sat on the bed with questions buzzing in her head, not only that but she felt…strange. As if there was a presence with her. Looking to Cloud watched him trying to pin down what she wanted to ask him. It finally came to her, but before she asked Cloud spoke.

"My Coven was destroyed by Sephiroth's father when I was a child. We were a small Coven, just outside of Nibelheim, there were not many of us, but Hojo did not care. He slaughtered everyone, but me. My mother took me to safety but the end result was her capture." Cloud held no emotion as he spoke and the memories came back and his hate.

Tifa listened as he answered some of her questions, her hand reacted before she realized what she was doing as Tifa touched the side of his face. She jerked her hand away but Cloud caught it and held it. She looked at him surprised, but he was looking at her hand, as if there was something on it that held his attention.

"Zack's mother took me in and made me part of her family. She reminded me of my own mother, is why I took to her as I did." Cloud looked up at Tifa, with a half-smile. "You know of my being, what about yours?"

Tifa was floored by his temperament, how it had changed so drastically. It confused her, wasn't he close to beating her just moments ago? When he asked her about her beginning she wished he had not. Tifa's story was not one as tragic as his of his family being slaughtered. Her story was one that was doomed from the start of her life. Tifa had no love in her story. No mother's love as his mother did to save him or as Zefrinn had to accept him. She had nothing, was nothing.

Cloud felt her emotions and her thoughts and sighed. "If you do not wish to tell me then do not." He said as he went to get up off the bed. Tifa had other plans as she grabbed his hand right before he let go of hers.

"Wait…" Tifa waited for him to sit back down before she began. "My mother died having me. My father could not accept it, much less the insult that I was not the boy he had been promised. I was orphaned at the age of seven. I lived on the streets for a time. I got on my feet though, got through school and even attended the University in Midgar." Tifa went quiet as she looked away from him again, with an attempted smile. "Not bad for a low street urchin if I say so myself."

Cloud listened and realized something about her. She had not only never known love, but no one ever showed her concern or worried about her. So when Cloud had been angry with her she had not understood why. No one ever cared for her, she was completely independent. It was the way she was, not that she was trying to outright provoke him. "Not bad at all." He acknowledged and went on to say, "I am sorry I lost my temper, however I am not sorry for what I have done. I do not think you have fully grasped the world you now live in."

Tifa took her hand away from him when he said he was not sorry for what he had done. She thought he should be! "You're not sorry that you have taken away my privacy, or the fact that you have violated me!"

Cloud's eyes flashed white and Tifa found herself flat on her back, Cloud hovering over her. "If you think I have violated you maybe I should show you what a true violation is!" He had her hands pinned above her head as he glared down at her.

Tifa saw the look in his eyes and it was different than before. He had been angry before, but this time he seemed beyond that point like he had been with Scarlet. A jolt of fear ran through her as she felt that he would attack her in that moment. Tifa had struck a nerve unknowingly.

When he smelled Tifa's fear, Cloud came to his senses and got off her. "Do not throw your words around so carelessly." Was all he said as he left, slamming the door behind him that cracked like Thunder from the force. He left Tifa sitting on the bed with an uneasy feeling of doing something wrong. There was more to the story of his mother, Tifa could feel it.

* * *

A week had gone by and the Knights began to get used to having the girls around. They all fell into a routine. Zack had found out about Aeris's father's death and how it had been hard for her mother and her. Having to go on without him and the debt they had. Zack and Aeris were that of a new and happy couple. Aeris was getting used to Zack feeding from her and was finding out exactly why Bleeders would get so addicted to it and she was okay with it because she was just addicted to Zack.

Cloud and Tifa did not talk about the incident with Scarlet or what happened after, they just let it go. Tifa found that she was getting used to having Cloud in her head. It had scared her at first when she attempted to leave the room without him or anyone with her. It had annoyed her greatly, because every time she was going to do something he would disapprove of there he was in her ear! One thing Tifa would not let herself think of was letting Shinra go. She couldn't afford to have him know about that.

As Tifa was getting used to Cloud and the two love birds lived in their bliss, Yuffie was trying to speak. She kept it a secret from everyone including the girls. She tried every moment she had alone, but nothing would come. It was as if her voice box could not form words.

One night when Vincent had gone to Council with the other Knights, Yuffie sat once again trying to speak. After an hour of trying she threw her arms up in defeat and put her head down on Vincent's desk.

"I've had those days. Pain in the ass, if you asked me."

Yuffie's head shot up as she heard the voice. The girl nearly fell out of the chair as she saw the Red haired vamp lounging casually in front of her. She was out of the chair and hiding behind it in seconds, peeking out over the top of the chair.

"Really?" Reno gave the frightened girl a look as she scampered behind the chair. "I am not that scary. You are the pet to The Beast of Helhiem and you act as if I could kill you with a simple glare." Reno sat up straight then sighed as she still watched him, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Getting to his feet Reno stretched then put his hands on his hips. "You know that's a nasty curse you have there."

Yuffie's brow furrowed as he spoke. So he knew about Vincent, being the Beast of Helhiem. She wished for a split second she could talk to him, but that thought passed quickly. She was not confused by the 'curse' business. What was this vamp talking about and what did he want. She wished Vincent would come back early.

Judging by the girl's expression, Reno realized that she did not know. He began chuckling, "Do you not find it funny that you can neither speak not scream. Even a mute can scream." Reno right beside Yuffie in a second, she fell over finally with surprise, but not scream not even a peep escaped her. "See…"

Yuffie looked up at him as he spoke, the shock in her eyes was from the fact that she should have screamed, but there was not sound. She looked up at him more confused than usual.

"I am curious why no one else here has noticed your little spell there. Strange." Reno said as he squatted down in front of her. "Wish I could help kid, but that's not why I am here. Just Intel for the moment. Good Luck on breaking that. See ya!" He gave a two fingered salute and was gone.

Yuffie was on her feet looking around for the vamp but he was truly gone from the chambers. Looking to the book shelves, she set to searching for a book of magic or spells within the many books, if there was one to be had.


	11. Called on the Count of a Date

**Sorry it has been a while guys. I had Summer Finals and stayed up for 40, let's just say I was a Zombie the next day and slept about 12 hours lol So here we go with a new chapter!**

It had been another week and in that time Cloud was close to ringing Tifa's neck. Then he would not have to stop her for all the foolishness she attempted on a regular basis. It took Tifa just that long to come up with the idea, that she did and keep it from Cloud til she was ready to ask it.

One night they sat in Cloud's chambers, He was going over a map, trying to think where Shinra would hide out. They had been doing nothing but keeping the wolves, which wished to invade Black Coven, at bay. He'd much rather go back out looking but he found himself wanting to stay at Black Coven more and more. Not just because of the attacks, but because he and Tifa had seemed to come closer, even though they spent so much of their time fighting.

Tifa sat biting her nails and thinking as she pretend to read the book on her lap. She didn't know how to ask or even begin her conversation with him. It wasn't until Cloud let out a sigh and said, "Just spit it out, already! You're going to drive me crazy with your worrying."

"Sorry. It's just I…" She started but didn't finish it. Maybe it was better for him just to read her mind.

Cloud rolled his eyes and went to sit on the coffee table in front of her. Looking at her gave her an impatient look. "You have my attention, so ask."

Tifa gave him a growly look as he was calling her out. She got the gumption to look at him in the eyes, on a spark of confidence. "It's…I want you to train me." She finally blurted out, before he crumbling confidence, disappeared. "I wanna be able to defend myself against a vampire." She looked away shyly, which was something she was doing more often around him now.

"So you can kill me in my sleep?" He asked with a sarcastic grin. He found her shyness with him cute, which was a first if anything.

She gave him a dull look. "We both know I can't do that. Not with you in my head." Gesturing to her head to emphasize her point.

Cloud gave her a handsome and true smile, which he found had an effect on her. "I was only teasing. I like your idea. If you want we can begin now, or wait til tomorrow night.

Tifa was so surprised by his acceptance that she had to do a double take. "You mean it! Thank you. We…we could start tonight. It's not even close to dawn." Tifa had formed a sense of when dawn was coming now. Living with vampires tends to do that.

Cloud gave her another smile as he saw the excitement come into her eyes and a smile come to her face. A smile that was directed at him seemed to cause warmth in his chest. "We can start now then." He stood up and began to push back all of the furniture. Tifa hurried to help him excited that he was going to show her. Once they had made room he looked at her. "Alright. So you know the basics of martial arts, correct?"

She nodded as she moved to stand in front of them. "I learned it at college. I almost had a black belt, but as I said…money ran out."

Cloud nodded to her. "Then we will just build on that. First, to every vampire, that is not a Pure Blood, there is a set of weakness. Sunlight for one but that will not do you a lot of good in a fight down here. Silver is another, no it is not just for weres." He said cutting off her thought before she could ask. "Crosses do not work on us either, unless it is a blessed object. If it is blessed then it may negate our powers. Severing the head or striking the heart is your targets; anywhere else will have no effect."

Cloud made sure she was getting everything he was telling her, as he went to the wall with the blades. Taking down a blade made of pure silver and heading back to her, "This is for you to keep on you. You are not to use it on Vincent, or Zack." His words became a command as they hit Tifa, making it so that she could not attack them if she wanted to.

Tifa took the blade from Cloud and inspected it. The dagger was well balanced and was silver from tip to hilt. Looking up at Cloud she asked in confusion. "How could you hold this? Is it not pure silver?

"Yes, but that brings me to Pure Bloods. Not all Pure Bloods share such weaknesses, at least not all of them. I can handle touching silver; it does not burn my skin as it did Shinra's. So silver shackles do not work on me; however I cannot go out in sunlight, Vincent can." Cloud explained to her. "So if you ever come into contact with a Pure Blood, you have to watch yourself. Like with Scarlet, she has a particular weakness to poppy seeds. They make her violently ill. I can see if I can find some the next time I am out."

"So there is no way to tell what a Pure Bloods weakness is?" Tifa asked

Cloud shook his head. "I am afraid not. I am hoping that you will not have to go up against many Pure Bloods." Cloud took the blade from her and set it aside. "Now take your stance and let us begin."

Tifa listen and obeyed each of Cloud's commands and orders. She was finding as they began her training that she was really enjoying herself. Cloud was finding that Tifa was a fast learner. They practiced non-stop til Cloud felt the Sun begin to rise. He had Tifa have some drills she could practice while he slept if she wanted. However going non-stop had used all of her energy and she fell asleep on the couch, right after he had gone to sleep.

It took Tifa a month before she was trained to Cloud's satisfaction. In that time she was almost his match in a fight, as long as he did not add any extra strength, She was now truly deadly with a blade, that she had hidden on her person, at all times, and Tifa was falling in love with Cloud, with each passing day.

Tifa didn't know when it happened, or know the exact moment that it had, but she was finding it harder and harder to hide it from him. Each moment that they practiced over that month she had to fight the urge to kiss him or touch him. She was not the only one.

Everything came to a climax one night when they were practicing. Cloud was finding himself more and more distracted by her. So much that she got the drop on him and they fell to the floor, Tifa on top of him. She leaned down to taunt him and in that moment Cloud's lips covered Tifa's.

Tifa broke the kiss by pulling away in surprise. "Why…Why did you do that?" She seemed shocked by it; Cloud could tell it had gotten her heart racing.

"I wanted too. Why else?" He said bluntly, setting up on his elbows. "If I scared you I am-" Cloud started to say something but he didn't get to finish it. As Tifa had him pushed back kissing him deeply. Cloud had been the one to be surprise, but he did not break the kiss. He rolled them til he was on top of her. His hands moved on their own as they moved up and under her shirt. The feel of her skin under his fingers was like pure silk.

Tifa did nothing to stop him, in fact her hands dug into his hair and she pulled him closer to her. Now on her back and his hands exploring her, she felt an entirely new sensation filling her. So this was what it was like to be truly aroused. Cloud was causing liquid fire fill her veins, only making her want more.

Cloud broke the kiss only for both of them to catch their breath. He felt his fangs extend with his own arousal. Tifa watched as his eyes began to turn to their icy hue. Cloud tried to hide his face from her as she watched him. He was afraid of her reaction, that it may turn to fear.

That was not the case; Tifa cupped his face with her hands and made him look at her. "Don't turn away from me. Haven't you realized by now, I am not afraid of you."

Looking back to her as a soft smile came to her lips, which only made him want to kiss her again. "You should fear me. I could hurt you in so many ways, as well as kill you."

"There are so many things that are worse than being hurt or even killed." She moved his hair from his face. "I know I have lived through a few." Tifa looked at him as her expression fell. "If you want us to stop…"

Cloud began to chuckling, as he shook his head at her. "You think I am the one who wants to stop? Tifa, I am fighting the urge to rip the clothes from your body and ravish you right now."

The girl couldn't help but swallow hard at his words. The word 'ravish' sent a thrill through her. So did a small fear, a fear that all virgins had right before their first time. She set up on her elbows and couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Well…umm…I…"

Cloud kissed her lips again but it was gentle and swift. "Do not fear. It is not tonight." He moved back off of her and began to pull her to her feet. As she followed he wrapped his arms around her. "We have only just brought this to light. I will give you time to get used to the idea, of being my mate." He put his forehead against hers.

Reluctantly at first, but finally she put her arms around him, and began to play with his hair softly. "Thank you. I have a feeling it will not take me long. Remember I provoked the second kiss."

"I know, I'm counting on it for later." He said with a cock smile. This was new for him, but he was starting to prefer this so much more than their fighting.

* * *

Over that months' time, as Tifa and Cloud grew together, so did Aeris and Zack. Aeris became Zack's only blood source within the Coven. He and Aeris were closer and closer as he learned more about her and felt obligated to tell her more and more about himself. Every time he returned to his chambers he had a present or small token of his affection for her. She did not let him down as she rewarded him with kisses and other liberties. He had not pressed her on sleeping with her and she often wondered why, but did not ask as he always seemed to change the subject when it came up.

Aeris sat at the back table of Elena's shop, she was working on an evening gown for one of the vampiresses. She had gotten quite a name for herself with in the coven. So many of the Ladies would come to her and ask for a new gown or have their clothes repaired. Elena was pleased with the added business and gave Aeris her fair share of the money. Aeris however had no idea what to do with it. It wasn't til Zack told her of the market in the middle part of the coven. He was going to take her there the following day.

Elena had left Aeris just for a moment to go look through the new shipment. Aeris was perfectly fine with it. Zack was off with the other Knights on some mission for the Sephiroth. She was left alone to her thoughts. When the door opened she thought it was Elena coming back but was surprised with that was not who it was.

A red haired vamp walked in the door and Aeris sensed that he was not there to harm her. She also could tell that he was not there for clothes either. Watching him as he came closer she said. "How may I help you?" She put down her sewing and when to stand up, but the red head stopped her.

"No don't get up for me. I just came to talk, I find myself bored." Reno said as he moved to a vacant chair near Aeris. "So I see that Zack has already marked you." He pointed to the healed mark on her neck.

She automatically put her hand to the mark and couldn't help but smile. Then she looked to Reno, about to answer him. However her thought was interrupted, as new thoughts pushed their way into her mind and they were not her own. "You are here on orders of Shinra's. What do you want with us?" Aeris was blunt and to the point. The things that filled her head were the visits with Tifa and Yuffie. She gave him a look that said she wanted the truth, with no tricks.

Reno blinked at her, taken back by her comment. He stammered a bit before he finally could say. "Looks like I am busted." He gave an awkward chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, before looking up at her. There was something odd about her. Something that interested him, she had a different aura around her. Reno would have to make a note of that when he reported back. He hoped that maybe Shinra could shed some light on it for him. Leaning forward, narrowing his eyes at her as he spoke. "Now how did you come to this knowledge. I have taken a lot of trouble to not be seen or be recognized."

"You tell me why you are getting information on us, and I may fill you in." Aeris said crossing her arms and leaning on the table, matching his pose and returning the glare.

"Well, only if you promise not to blow the whistle on me, otherwise we have reached an impasse." Reno purred as he did not flinch or move. It was as if they were in a staring standoff.

Aeris uncrossed her arms and set back in her chair. "Deal, only if your intentions do not involve harming the other girls or me. If you are then I'm sorry but I will have to tell Zack." Aeris watched the vamp a moment before adding. "Believe me when I say, if you lie I will know."

"I believe you would too." He said slowly as he too sat back and watched her. Soon holding up his right hand he said. "I swear on my life as a vampire, that neither I nor Shinra have any intention of harming you all. You have just happened to have been caught up in this war." He let out a sigh and propped his chin on his elbow, as he leaned on the table again. "I will warn you though, with you knowing, our plans will have to progress much faster. Well… at least that's before Zack feeds from you again."

"What are these plans?" Aeris was intrigued as to what she had just gotten into and if she was doing the right thing.

"Don't you know already?" Reno smarted off with a cocky grin. "Your all seeing eye had not already filled you in?

"It doesn't work that way." Aeris said with a small smile. "Besides if it had, you would not still be within the Coven, now would you?"

"Ouch the flower has thorns." Reno said after letting out a low whistle. "So, it is safe to assume you only get bits and pieces of information? So when I say the plans involve you but I cannot inform you, no little bits of information will pop into that pretty little noggin of yours?"

You would assume correct. I cannot control what comes to me, only accept it." She said matter-of-factly. Clasping her hands together in her lap she looked at him squarely. "Will your plans kindly wait til after tomorrow night?"

Reno gave her a look like she was crazy. This girl was baffling him, just like the other two. "I guess… I mean…I don't know what I mean why the hell do you want us to wait? Wouldn't you, I don't know try to stop me or something to that effect?" Reno was all kinds of confused by her.

"No I just have a date I would like to enjoy, thank you. You all's fight is with Sephiroth not me, correct? SO I would like to have my Date with Zack before you all do this….whatever."

"You lot are really strange do you know that?" Reno said as he got to his feet. He had no worries of reporting back to Shinra that all the prizes would be useful, that was for damn sure. "Alright, I will give you til the night after tomorrow. Just don't back stab me, Sister. It won't be pretty if you do."

"I will not, as long as you don't do the same to me." Aeris watched as the red head gave a two fingered salute and left the room. Once he was gone she started to have second thoughts. Something was coming, it scared her. It held no danger for Zack, or the other Knights, but for her and the others…she was not so sure…

* * *

As for Vincent and Yuffie it was much slower paced. Yuffie had found nothing out about the curse she was under, and when she had tried to write it out for Vincent one night when she had no other options to turn to, it was only met with ruin. As she had tried to write she found that her hand would lose feeling and become unable to write. Not only could she not tell anyone she could not write it out on paper.

Vincent began to think something was wrong with Yuffie other than her being mute. He found that if she would get too far away from him in the bed, as they slept or not be in contact with him. Yuffie would toss and kick, caught in the grips of a nightmare. The only remedy was to pull her back to him and wrap his arms around her, til she calmed.

Over the month, Vincent had come to think of the girl as a ward really, at least that's what he told himself. He began to teach her a form of sign language that would make it easier on her to communicate. Yuffie picked it up fairly quickly, as did the other two girls that Yuffie had asked him to teach. So that she could have them to talk to as well. Yuffie had a fresh look on things and a bit of spunk. She was not the immature child he thought her to be at first. Yuffie had some depth to her and was not like a bouncing Pomeranian, which he had first categorized her as. Yuffie to him was kind of a merger between that of Tifa and Aeris, with a wild card thrown in from time to time. This was all that, Vincent discovered in the past month, but she was still just his ward….

I hope I gave the CLOUDXTIFA peeps some fluffy goodness he he! Til the next chapter…which should be soon…..maybe!


	12. Unwanted Visit from an Unwelcome Guest

**Spent the evening writing as I was stuck in a place with no internet and only one bar of signal for the past few days! I did not disappear, just puppy sitting! So I had time to write. I worked on my other vamp fic that I am planning, but it is a KenshinxKaoru. Okay any ways enough talk let's get to the story!**

The sun was just setting when a message came for Cloud, which he and the other Knights were to report to Sephiroth. They had a task that seemed fairly urgent from what Tifa understood. She felt a little sad as she would not be spending the evening with Cloud. She also felt bad for Aeris as her date was slightly postponed. Tifa sat in Vincent's room with Yuffie as they started to play chest. Tifa was currently winning, but in Yuffie's defense she had only learned the game and refused to play with Vincent as he would crush her in three moves.

A knock at the door drew their attention and before Tifa could get up to answer it the door opened. Yuffie about came unglued and Tifa could help but feel the same fear, although she hid it better.

The person who walked in was none other than Jenova. She wore a smirk of a grin as she saw the girls' reactions and smelled Yuffie's fear. "My just the two of you this evening I was hoping for all three of you to be together. Nearly two months and I haven't had time spend with you girls."

Tifa didn't move from her chair as Jenova spoke. She did not like this vamp, but she could not afford to be rude as she held much more power than either of them. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Tifa tried to keep her tongue civil but her tone was still a bit sharp.

"Sweet, you want to add a bit more 'sickly sweet' to that tone, it hides your distaste for me just a little bit more." She closed the door behind her as she moved towards them. "The Knights barely leave you alone so I can pay a visit."

Tifa looked over at Yuffie, who was trying so hard not to go berserk. Yuffie had yet to get over her fear of vamps. She was fine around Zack, Vincent, and Cloud but anyone else she looked like a scared child. Tifa knew then that this was not a normal visit or would it prove to be a friendly visit. She only hoped that if something did occur, that the link she had with Cloud would help her, if she couldn't handle this.

* * *

Aeris had been counting down the minutes til Zack and her date. She could barely work on any other orders she had. Elena smiled and shook her head at Aeris. "You best just put it away, or you will just have to redue it tomorrow."

Aeris gave a half smile, as she put down her sewing. "Sorry, I just am so excited about going to the Market with Zack." Her face fell some. "But with this meeting I may not get to go with him tonight. Zack says that the Trackers have found Shinra's trail that he may have taken up refuge with Genesis."

Elena gave Aeris an encouraging smile. "It will be over in a bit, you have all night." As Aeris brought up Genesis she let out a laugh. "Really? Sephiroth is a fool if he believes that."

Aeris gave Elena a confused look, "Why would you say that? Would Genesis not want to interfere with Black Coven affairs?"

"Oh, Please! Like that would stop Genesis." Elena shook her head. "No, Shinra fell out of favor with Genesis, oh about…." Elena stopped a moment in thought of trying to remember. "….Eighty years ago, give or take. That's how Shinra ended up here at Black Coven."

"What did he do?" Aeris asked interested when the answer did not come to her on its own.

Elena shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just remember that it was bad enough that, Genesis pledged him to Sephiroth. Now that I think of it Jillian was living here at the time, but she was originally from Dracut." Elena looked lost in thought again, but the door opened and made her forget whatever it was that was coming to her mind.

Zack opened the door with a warm smile as he caught sight of Aeris. "I figured you would be here." He went to her as she got up to greet him, mirroring his smile. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. When the kiss broke he glanced over to Elena then back to Aeris. "Think the boss will let you go with me?"

Aeris gave Elena a smile, which was met with an eye roll. "I think she will. You're early, though."

Zack nodded as he pulled her closer. "Maybe I will convince her." He gave Elena a wink, who let out an 'oh brother'. "Yeah, there was a small disturbance. Cloud and Vincent were sent to deal with it, but…" He made as he made a wincing expression. "We have to leave out tomorrow."

Aeris's face fell some as he said they had to leave tomorrow, but she put away her sorrow with a smile. "Then what are we waiting for." She began to drag Zack out the door. "Bye Elena. See you tomorrow night!" She called as they left.

Elena smiled and chuckled as they left. She smiled at the youths' new love. Although, Elena looked like she was barely in her thirties, she was much much older. With Pure Bloods, when they hit their peak age, they stopped ageing all together. Most Pure Bloods had the power to alter their age, to appear younger, or older than their peak age. Unlike Turned Bloods who were permanently frozen at the age they were turned.

* * *

Aeris walked hand in hand with Zack as they entered the Market. It was alive with Vampires and Humans selling their wares. It was a long chain of stall and stands that lined a wide cave tunnel. Candle chandlers hung from the ceiling along with banners embroidered with the Black Coven's crest.

There were so many things that caught Aeris eye, as they began to follow the tunnel. There was a stand that Elena had up for her shop, another was of paintings and pictures, while further down there were many different jewelry stands. If it wasn't something for Yuffie then it was something for Tifa that she would find as she passed each stall.

Aeris finally got each of her friends a gift that they would like. For Yuffie it was a pretty bracelet with ruby and onyx gems, so they would Symbol Vincent's colors, Zack held onto it for her. Tifa was going to get a pair of tear drop earrings, Aeris tucked them into her pocket after paying for them.

Aeris had just turned back to Zack when a loud noise rang out through the Market and the ground began to shake. People in the market began to scream and run in all different directions. Someone knocked into Aeris almost sending her to the ground, but Zack was there to catch her.

Zack pulled Aeris tight to his side as he scanned the surroundings; above him rocks began to fall. "Hold on to me!"

Aeris did as he said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She soon felt the ground disappear beneath her feet.

Before the rocks had time to crush them, Zack flew them to safety. That was short lived as another explosion rocked through the Market. Zack was forced to move them again, only to repeat the action over and over, zig zagging through the falling debris and explosions. Finally he set them on an above balcony that led to the up part of the Coven towards the Knights' chambers.

It was then that Zack could see the same bandits, dressed as they had when they had rescued Shinra. They began to fill the Market place, mowing down every guard and any resistance they faced. Zack was torn between protecting Aeris and defeating the enemy.

Zack looked down at Aeris, who was watching the scene that played out below them. He felt the pain set in the longer he resisted his orders that fell under his oath, as a Knight of Black Coven. Zack closed his eyes trying to force it away but it only amplified and almost caused Zack to drop to his knees. This was the penalty for going against an order. Your body would fill with pain and it would only grow the more you resisted.

Aeris's attention went to Zack, as he gripped her shoulders to keep from falling. "Zack?" She called as she saw the pain in his face. When she touched his face, images and words came to her head. _'Enemies of the Coven are to be eliminated at once! They are your first priority!' _She felt a pain in her heart, over the fact that he was in pain because he was saving her. Aeris did not want that for him. "Go Zack. I will go find the others. Do not fight it, this is not worth it."

"But I can't leave you…" He started but pain shot through his body and his knees tried to buckle once more. Luckily he stayed on his feet.

Aeris kissed his lips softly, and then put her forehead to his. "I'll be fine. Please go. Do what you must and I will be waiting for you to come back."

Zack tried to hold out as long as he could, trying to fight it but in the end he could not resist it anymore. "I will return to you." He kissed her one last time before he went off to take on the intruding enemy.

Aeris watched him fly back down below. He was truly like a bird, she watched him fly for the very first time. Aeris watched a moment longer as he took on the enemy, but soon she had to leave as Bandits began to climb the stairs towards her. Taking off as fast as she could to Vincent's room where the girls had last been.

* * *

Vincent and Cloud had been sent to deal with what they had thought to be a small force. When they came to the destination, they were unbelievably misinformed. As they came to the outer edge of the Canyon, they were met with nothing short of a small army. All were dressed like the bandits that attacked them at Shinra's execution.

Cloud was amazed at the force that Shinra had gathered. He could finally see Shinra at the head of this force, standing there calmly as if he was waiting for Vincent and Cloud. "What do you make of this Vincent?" Cloud asked as he stopped and waited for Vincent to come up with a plan of attack.

"That we are walking into a trap." Vincent said calmly. "This seems like a deterrent to me." Vincent's were watchful and keen as he looked at the army.

"Agreed." Cloud said. As they stood there the enemy began to move towards them. They both held their ground just waiting as they soon were surrounded by the enemy. Cloud and Vincent were not worried, these were not Knights. They were Rogues, vampires without covens. They were untrained and lacked experience.

Shinra stopped just a few feet from Cloud and Vincent. "I had hoped Zack to be with you."

"We did not see the need of him, from the information we had." Cloud said as he looked around, watching Shinra's men surround them from all sides.

Shinra nodded. "I have had one of my men on the inside, since I was freed. He fed the knowledge to Sephiroth. I knew he would send you to deal with the threat. He could never settle for defeating his enemies. He always had to use us to crush them." Shinra said with venom in his voice. "I ask you now, to join me."

Of all the things for Shinra to ask that has not been one. "You know that is not possible, Rufus." Cloud said with almost regret.

"Is it? I believe I was able to do so. Do you not think you are strong enough?" Shinra said stepping closer to them. Not challenging, just trying to convince them.

"It is not a matter of strength," Vincent said his tone was deep as he spoke. "more a matter of circumstance."

"There is a loop hole to everything Vincent, remember that." Shinra said with a sorrowful tone. Looking to his once friends. "So you will not attempt it and join me?"

"You know of our dislike of serving Sephiroth and that he will never willingly let us return to our homes, but our word is binding. We cannot give you what you want. Our orders are final and they are completed with your capture." Cloud said as he pulled his sword from his back.

"Then you leave me with no other choice." Shinra gave a signal to one of his men that disappeared in seconds. "I will free you from this bond. One way…or another…" Shinra moved back into the ranks of his men, til neither Vincent nor Cloud could see him.

Cloud did not like the feeling he got. His mind went to Tifa then. For more than one reason, he could feel her fear. He wanted to go to her but he was in no way able to, even as much as he wanted too. There was a small army separating them.

* * *

Tifa stood up as Jenova began to stalk closer to them. "It really irritates me that none of you have been turned." Jenova said nastily, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. "Well, at least attempted anyway. I was turned just a few weeks after my arrival."

"I guess we are just luckier than you then." Tifa said coolly keeping her composure.

"No you see that is where you are wrong. If you survive it you'll understand. You're too attached to your body still." Jenova smiled snarkily. "Zack's slut is well on her way to understanding. She has just let him feed from her." Jenova could see the fire within Tifa as she insulted Aeris. "Maybe you should join her. She wanted to provoke her to attack or at least do something so Jenova would have an excuse to get rid of the human. Glancing to the scared little kitten she gave a grin. Jenova would take her time torturing that one.

Tifa felt her stomach churn when Jenova tried to rile her. She could see it in her eyes what the vamp was trying to do. Unfortunately Tifa could not resist throwing an insult back. "Did you come here for a reason, or just make a pompous ass out of yourself?" Tifa asked crossing her arms and giving Jenova a dull look, the best she could manage.

Anger was not the expression that crossed Jenova's face it was more like amusement. "Oh, I believe I hit a nerve there."

Keeping herself calm, she watched the look Jenova got when she looked at Yuffie. "I think you should leave." Tifa said with a cool tone that could almost match Cloud's….almost.

"Oh, so scary. Just because you belong to the Wolf, doesn't mean you are like him. He'll make you his Bitch eventually." Jenova bit at her again, however Tifa held it together, for the most part, as she was fuming on the inside. Jenova then picked a new target, one that would finally snap Tifa's composure. Her eyes fell to Yuffie then.

In the blink of an eye she was in front of Yuffie, before Tifa could move. Jenova looked at Yuffie, who began backing away, to escape. Tifa moved to get in between the two, to protect Yuffie.

"Oh, No you don't" Jenova reached for Yuffie, roughly grabbing her arm with enough tight enough to leave an instant bruise. However, when Jenova touched the girl's arm, searing pain went through her hand. Jenova screamed in agony, causing her to release the girl but the burning did not stop. She watched as her arm began to turn black, Jenova and the others watched in horror. The black crawled up Jenova's arm til finally stopped, about her mid-forearm.

Tifa shoved Jenova away from them and had Yuffie behind her. She had no idea what exactly happened but it put her at an advantage. "What did you do?" She whispered to Yuffie, who only gave her a shake of her head and shrug. The girl gripped the back of Tifa's shirt as she watched the vamp.

Jenova fell away from them clutching her arm. Her eyes flashed red as they filled with anger and pain. Looking to Yuffie, then to Tifa. "I will kill you both!" She screeched as she launched herself forward at them.

Tifa was ready for her, waiting for the last second before she made her move. With just the flick of her wrist, Tifa a normal human sent Jenova flying into the Bookshelf. Cloud's lesson, he had taught her the first day of her training popped into her head. _**"When a vampire is fighting a human, they do not expect them to be able to fight back. It gives you an element of surprise. Most like to show off their muscles, using that against them will put you on their playing field." **_

Jenova was on her feet in seconds, going in for another attack. This time she had her fangs and claws bared. Slashing and clawing at her prey. Tifa's fast footwork had her, just out of Jenova's reach. The best thing Tifa could do was evade, if she let Jenova strike her she would be injured.

Tifa's luck ran out as Jenova delivered a hard blow, shattering three of the girl's ribs. Tifa couldn't help but cry out in pain, as she fell back against Vincent's desk. Panting heavily, she could still look up at Jenova with defiance, even though she was in so much pain. Jenova's face twisted in anger, she lurched forward ready to deliver a killing blow.

Yuffie had moved out of the fight and watched helplessly. She heard Tifa's ribs break as Jenova hit her. She had feared that Tifa would be killed any second. A sudden thought came to her, looking down at her hands, she had a crazy thought. Gathering what courage she could, Yuffie sprang forward putting her hand on the side of Jenova's face.

The vampiress screeched in pain, at Yuffie's touch, moving away from the girl. She covered her face with her hand. After a moment, Jenova removed her hand revealing her scorched face. A tremor suddenly rocked the room, halting Jenova from attacking. Jenova tired again to go after the girls, but did not make it.

Reno was there behind Jenova, in a swift motion, he snapped her neck and she went limp. He let her crash to the floor, and then looked up at the girls. "Am I late?" He asked as Rude walked in the door behind him.

Tifa actually was relieved to see the red haired vamp for once. He had surprisingly been their savior this time. Her grip on the table began to slip to the floor, as she started to pass out.

"oh, no ya don't." *Reno said as he picked her up into his arms. "Who said you could leave this party?"

Tifa looked up at him as her eyes began to darken. She couldn't answer him as she was already blacking out before she could respond.


	13. Meeting, Date, Disaster

**I'm still stuck out in the middle of nowhere with crappy reception and stolen internet. Good thing is I have time to write lol. Soooo sorry about the wait. Got an awesome beta! Thank you, ****Toya Kei**

Reno felt the girl go limp in his arms. Letting out a sigh he could tell that she was still alive but she had a serious injury. Looking to Rude, he gestured to Jenova. "Pick up the Gypsy witch. Don't fix her neck til we get her secured."

"Rufus will be surprised." Rude said as he grabbed the back of Jenova's dress and threw her over his shoulder. "We are taking that one too?" He motioned to Yuffie who was standing there wide eyed looking from one of them to the other.

"I'm surprised she came here without an escort, but I imagine that she didn't want anyone to know she was here." Reno said as he stood up with Tifa in his arms, and then looked over at Yuffie. "Yeah, the Dragon's girl goes too."

Rude went to get Yuffie, but she had other plans as she ducked past him. She jerked the door open and sprinted down the hall. Yuffie had just rounded the corner when she ran head long into Aeris.

Aeris stayed on her feet and caught Yuffie so she would not fall. "Yuffie?! Where is Tifa?! We have to go!"

Yuffie's hands were a whirl wind of signs, _'Two vamps showed up. I think they killed Jenova and have Tifa!' _

"Did one of them have red hair?" Aeris asked as she gripped Yuffie's shoulder. The girl shook her head yes rapidly. Aeris suddenly looked anything but happy. About that time Reno and Rude came around the corner. Aeris glared daggers into Reno.

"Now we have the Eagle's girl." Reno said with an uneasy grin.

Yuffie tried pulling at Aeris for them to run but the girl wouldn't move; she just stared at Reno as he came closer. "You ruined my date." She looked at Tifa in his arms. "What happened to Tifa?"

"Jenova paid these two a visit." He nodded to Yuffie. "As for your date, I gave you most of the evening."

"Which was taken up with a meeting with Sephiroth!" She let out a sigh. "Forget it. Tifa needs a healer."

Yuffie grabbed Aeris so she would face her. '_Why are you so calm!? They are taking us away!'_ The girl's signing was angry. Aeris was chatting with them as if they were buddies. Yuffie was now confused as hell.

"I know Yuffie. You're just going to have to trust me." Aeris glared at them. "We won't be with them very long."

Yuffie shook her head and began to back away from them preparing to run again. She didn't get the chance as Rude was right behind her. Yuffie reacted by putting her hand on his face, thinking what happened to Jenova would happen to Rude. But to her dismay; nothing happened. There was no black spreading crossed his face, nor did he scream in agony.

Rude raised an eyebrow at her, now he was the one confused. He watched as Yuffie had the same look, pulling her hands away and staring at them. With her distracted, he delivered a swift hit to the back of the head, knocking her out. He caught Yuffie as she fell, putting her over his other shoulder.

Another earth quake shook the ground beneath their feet. The rock ceiling above them began to crack and dust to rain down on them. "I think that is our cue to leave." Reno said as he started down the hall way.

Rude watched Aeris to make sure she would go with them. She did not hesitate following Reno. Aeris knew that she had no choice she had seen how this night would end, one way or another the girls were leaving Black Coven tonight.

* * *

Vincent and Cloud cut through the army, like a machete through daisies. They fought back to back; never leaving the other unprotected. Cloud swung his sword round; delivering a killing blow to some poor vamp who thought he had a chance. Cloud had just blocked another attack when he was hit with Tifa's pain. He had felt her fear earlier but was soon lost in battle before he could react to it. Now there was no way he could ignore this new feeling. He caught glimpse of a face, a vamp with red hair. He knew him, he had once been a Fighter. Reno, now, was a dog of Shinra.

Cloud shoved off his attacker as more images came to him. Reno was running with Tifa in his arms, rocks crashing down all around him. Screams filled his ears. He realized why they had been lured out here. Shinra had planned to take the girls and the only way was to make sure the Knights were out of the Coven.

Vincent noticed Cloud's lack of concentration, even called to him. "Cloud!?" At the voice Cloud snapped back and began fighting harder than ever. Gathering his energy as his eyes turned from blue to icy white. In that moment a circle formed around Vincent and Cloud, as large ice shards shot out from all angles, killing the last of the rogue vamps in on fowl swoop.

Cloud staggered as he felt the energy leave him, stabbing his sword into the ground and leaning on it to stay on his feet. "Shinra has….taken them…" He panted heavily.

"Them being?" Vincent asked as he cleaned his sword, Cerberus, before putting it away.

"The girls…Reno and Rude took them." Cloud straightened and returned his sword to his back. "He-"

"RETURN TO THE COVEN! NOW!" Sephiroth's voice boomed in both of the Knights heads. Cloud winced slightly as Vincent looked unfazed.

"Let's go. We will not be able to go after them." Vincent still did not seem fazed by the news that the girls had been taken. "They will have to wait til we can go after Shinra." Vincent turned, heading back to the Coven.

Cloud was reluctant to follow. He felt the pain begin to throb through him slightly. Cloud wanted to turn and go after Tifa. He needed to know that she was alright, to have her back. However the order to return to the Coven was something he had to do. He stayed just a moment longer, just standing there. Finally he had to give in and catch up with Vincent.

* * *

When Vincent and Cloud finally made it back to Black Coven, the bandits had pulled back. Zack met them just outside of the Market entrance. He limped to them, his sword resting on his shoulder. "You missed all the fun." Zack said as he came to a halt.

"We had some fun of our own." Vincent looked around taking in the sight of what was once the Market. Now it looked nothing more than a large rock pile. "What's the damage?"

Zack turned and looked behind him, then up at the ceiling. "They rigged explosives above the Market and brought the ceiling down on us." Zack said pointing to the ceiling. "There is no other damage anywhere else. It looks like they came in, with only the intent to destroy this area."

Cloud caught sight of Sephiroth storming his way to the Knights. The look in his eyes was deadly, he was way beyond furious. "Shinra will DIE! I want him brought to me. You three will not rest; you will not stop until you find him and return what he has taken from me!"

Cloud assumed that it was Jenova that had also been taken. Shinra had come for the women, most likely thinking that they were their weakness. In Cloud's case that was just the ticket. "He has taken even Jenova?"

There was more of a reaction out of Zack then Vincent and Sephiroth combined. The look on Zack's face was a mix of concern and confusion. Unlike Vincent, who still did not seem upset by this and Sephiroth gave a crude smirk. "Yes, she has been taken, but that is not what Shinra has taken from me. He has taken my father's sword! You will bring both, Shinra and the sword back to me."

The three Knights gave a bow and said 'yes' in unison. As Sephiroth stormed away from his Knights, Vincent said, "It seems with the gypsy from his side, he has no use of her."

* * *

Reno and Rude had made it out of the Coven easily enough with the girls. Black Coven was in such an up roar that no one paid them any mind. They headed south towards Genesis's realm, not stopping for anything. They were making good time because they were racing the sun rise which was not far away.

"Oh shit…." Were the words out of Reno's mouth as he and Rude crossed into Genesis's land. They were close to Shinra's make shift camp. They had thought they would be undetected, however with the sight before them, they were wrong.

Genesis stood before the retreating Reno and Rude with his own Knights, Cid and Tseng. Genesis's hand rested lightly on his sword, as he spoke. "I am told that Shinra has dared to put a camp on my land. Now, Reno say it is not so."

"You already seem to know the answer." Reno said calmly as he held Tifa in his arms.

"Distract the Knights to steal their women, clever move." Genesis slowly sauntered over to them. He looked over the girls, til his eyes caught Jenova. His face contorted in anger and malice. His pace was driven as he moved towards Rude.

Rude took a step back from Genesis and Reno moved in front of him. "I wouldn't do that…Sire." Reno said as he acted as a shield. "With all due respect, don't ya think Shinra should get to punish her?"

"He has no right to her at all. He lost that right when he let Jillian die." Genesis said coldly. The dawn was approaching on the horizon. Genesis studied it a moment then motioned his Knights forward. "We are taking the women."

Tseng took Tifa from Reno, who didn't put up a fight. Once she was in his arms he looked to Genesis. "This one is dying, my lord."

Genesis touched Tifa's head, "She is Strife's. I can smell his blood on her. Take her home and mend her Tseng." He ordered. "Cid, take the other two."

Cid took Yuffie from Rude, putting her over his shoulder, as he looked to Aeris, "You gonna follow Missy, or am I gonna have to carry ya?"

"I'll follow. I knew you were coming and know you mean us no harm." She said softly and glanced to Reno with a 'ha ha' look.

Reno's jaw set as he clicked his tongue. "You knew this whole time didn't you?"

"That is for ruining my date." She said smugly.

Lastly, Genesis jerked Jenova off of Rude's shoulder, where she made a sick thud as she hit the ground. "Tell Shinra if he wants them back to come to My Coven. We will see if his Word is truly broken." Genesis said as he took Jenova by the arm and began to drag her, all the way back to Dracut.

Aeris saw the emotion in Genesis's eyes, and it made her remember the conversation with Elena. There was more to Shinra, Genesis, and Jillian. Something that may shed some light on Jillian's death and Shinra's broken vow. The truth of it, Aeris was beginning to feel that, that story she would have to work for. It would not come to her as easily as so many other things did. She would have to put the pieces of the puzzle together herself.

**Okay so Genesis is way out of Character, but oh well. Cid is his Knight cause I wanted to throw him in somewhere. So lots of Questions and I promise answers to them all he he. Soon guys, soon!**


	14. Secret Keeper

** I can't tell ya all how happy I am ya like my story. I am really trying to get chapters up and after the ninth, I will be home and have my internet back! AHHH how I miss it! I am behind on my comics, Asian dramas and Anime. A geek deprived of their internet, IS NOT PRETTY! I started twitching. LOL!**

Dracut was nothing like Black Coven. It was above ground for one, a massive city nestled in a low valley. As they got closer, Aeris could see a enormous dome that encompassed the city. It was a hazy blue color. Aeris did not know what to make of it; she had seen something similar before. It was back at her home, it looked like the defense shield that they rose at night, or when there was a really bad storm.

"What is that?" Aeris asked them, as they stopped at the top of the ridge.

Cid was the one to answer her, "That be my own invention. Invented it 'bout a hundred years ago. It blocks the sun's rays and lets our kind walk in sunlight. Also, gotta an added bonus of keeping unwanted visitors of finding."

"But I thought all vampires had to sleep during the day time?" Aeris was curious, since she had been dragged into this world she found that she wanted to know more about it.

"That is true, but only for Pure Bloods mostly. Unless they have immunity to the sun completely, otherwise their body will force itself into a sleep during the day. However within the barrier it nullifies the Sun completely. Meaning that it suppresses the urge to go into the 'sleep'."

"I see." Aeris was about to ask another question, but what happened next shocked her completely.

Genesis had in fact dragged Jenova all the way to Dracut, but as they were about to begin their decent into the valley. Genesis flung Jenova forward like she was a ragdoll, throwing her down the steep hill. Genesis watched with an almost satisfied expression on his lips. He caught Aeris's look then grinned. "We need to hurry; the sun is nearly upon us." Genesis started down the steps that were carved into the earth and lead down to the city.

Aeris did not like Jenova, the time with Elena and the stories she told gave her a judgmental opinion already but the way Genesis was treating her could almost be too cruel. She kept that thought to herself though. When they finally reached the bottom, Aeris could not look at Jenova. Her head was still twisted at the awkward angle, nearly all the way around. She had asked Cid if Jenova was in fact dead, if so why bring her with them.

"Like that Gypsy bitch could die so easily! No, that whore is still very much alive. With her head twisted like that her body cannot heal itself and she is in a paralyzed state." Cid glanced to his King but saw nothing to make his change the subject.

"Is it because of Shinra's sister's death, that you treat her so coldly?" That question got a reaction, even though that was not what Aeris was going for.

Genesis stopped cold before Jenova's body; he looked over his shoulder at the human girl. There was anger there and a pain as well. "You ask too many questions, perhaps you should keep them to yourself." Genesis took Jenova's arm violently, most likely wrenching it from its socket, as he dragged her once more.

Aeris was caught off guard by the coldness in his voice that she took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Cid let out a sigh and shook his head. "Don't take it to heart, Sweets. It is still a very sore subject. Most don't dare to bring up Shinra's sister Jillian. They enjoy their heads where they are."

"I wish I could have met this Jillian. Many held her in high regard. Elena says she is the Queen that Jenova pretends to be." Aeris said quietly as they began to follow Genesis slowly again.

"More than ya will ever know." Cid's voice had sorrow weaved through it. "She was the jewel of Dracut, could almost rival Queen Zefrinn of Helhiem." Cid went quiet a moment, trying to find the words, or battling with what to say next. "There was much regret when she went to Black Coven. Not just from the people of Dracut, but our King too."

Not knowing what to make of what Cid said and nothing coming to her, Aeris was intrigued for the first time in a long time. She would have to find the true answers to her questions, instead having it easy.

They entered the city just in time for the sun to come up of the hill and begin it's slow ascend into the sky above. Tseng, who did not say much of anything the whole way, gave a bow to his King. "I will heal this one. Cid bring the others, so when she wakes it will not scare her as badly waking in an unfamiliar place."

Genesis nodded. "Alright do what you must Tseng." Genesis continued to the middle of the city square. Later they would find out that he had Jenova strung up on display, after fixing her neck so she would awake. The girls would pay a visit to Jenova before they left Dracut and none of them would feel sorry or pity her.

In the Keep of Dracut, the girls were taken to a room in the upper level of the Keep. Upon entering the room, a large canopy bed was straight ahead with a large open archway leading out onto a balcony to the right. On the left was another archway with curtains opening to a small sitting area with a divan and chairs. It was a beautifully decorated room that was much warmer and welcoming than any room within the Black Coven. Cid put Yuffie on the divan, placing a blanket over her. Aeris had to admit although they were captives, this was much less threatening than Black Coven any day. Aeris watched as Cid studied Yuffie, his brow furrowed, like he was trying to see something that wasn't there. "Tseng, when you finish with her. Look at this one. There is something…strange about her."

Aeris thought it strange but soon was too busy watching Tseng to think on it.

"I will see to her, after I have saved this one." Tseng's tone was dull and monotone as he did not look away from Tifa. His hands hovered over her body, as he closed his eyes. He was looking into her body to see the true damage. He found that 6 of her ribs were indeed shattered. Bone shards had lodged themselves into her organs. If she was not healed now, she would be gone within the hour. Gathering magic to him, he used and manipulated it to his will. He forced it into Tifa's body, causing her bones to reverse the break and become whole again. The wounds to her organs sealed, like nothing had ever happened.

Tseng pulled his hands away from her and opened his eyes. "She will wake soon, but she will be weak. Her own energy was used in the Heal, so she will need rest until it returns." Tseng straightened up and looked to Aeris. "I will have someone bring food to you all. Make sure she does not try to move around much and keep her calm when she wakes." The vamp then went to Yuffie as Cid had asked him to do so.

Tseng knelt by the girl, his hand moving over her. It wasn't long before there was a spark of surprise in his eyes. _'This girl is a curse' _Tseng said to Cid in a different language, one that Aeris could not understand_. 'The marks upon Jenova, they came from this human.'_ He looked at the small girl in front of him._ 'Tell Genesis that I need to go figure out this riddle.'_

Tseng stood up and left as Cid followed after him. Cid stopped at the door . "You will find no enemies here. We are not monsters like the ones that reside in Black Coven." With that parting message, he was gone. Leaving the girls alone.

Nearly two hour later, when Tifa's eyes finally opened. She felt like she had been zapped of any kind of strength she once possessed. Her limbs felt like they were weighted down with hundreds of pounds. Even her eyes lids felt heavy as she tried to keep them open. Looking around the room, realizing she had no clue where she was, she did not even have the energy to react to it. However, she did breathe a sigh of relief when she found Aeris dozing next to her.

Tifa tried to lift her hand to nudge the girl but couldn't manage it. "Aer..Aeriss?" She called weakly. Had Aeris been truly asleep she probably would not have heard the girl.

Luckily Aeris set up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey…You're awake." Aeris said smiling at Tifa.

"Where….are we?" Tifa closed her eyes a moment before she opened them a moment later. Aeris began to tell the girl the story of how The Market was attacked, Zack saving her and then how they were kidnapped first by Reno and Rude and then by Genesis. Tifa would have acted more surprised by the tale, if she could have. She told her how Jenova was brought alone and everything that Genesis did along the way. Tifa couldn't say she wasn't pleased the bitch was getting a beating.

* * *

Genesis walked into the room the girls were staying. He glanced over at Yuffie, who had yet to wake up. Aeris sat on the edge of the bed holding Tifa's hand as he came in. When she saw Genesis she dipped her head acknowledging him.

"I thought of my words to you, earlier. They were rude and for that I am sorry. The subject matter you addressed is a sensitive one." He got straight to the point of his visit, as he stepped up to the end of the bed, and put his arms behind his back.

Aeris shook her head. "Do not be, I was asking far too many questions. It is something that is new to me. I have never really had to do it before. I am sorry for bringing up something painful."

"Then all is forgiven and we can move on. How is our patient?" Genesis said looking to Tifa.

"I am fine, Thank you." Tifa sat up a little. "You're the King of Dracut then?"

"Yes, I am. Have been for the past few centuries or so." He gave her a small smile. Genesis had been given his right as King. He had been born into a smaller Coven and became a Knight. Later the King of Dracut had given him the title, as he had no male heirs to take it.

Aeris was so amazed how Genesis acted completely opposite of Sephiroth and how he did not have the frightening aura that Sephiroth did. It was odd at how she felt actually safe with him in the room. Something that was not even thinkable at Black Coven. "In Black Coven, we were lead to believe that the Covens were locked in a constant battle for power." Aeris looked to the balcony that overlooked the city. "But here it's like Black Coven is a completely different world away."

Genesis nodded, following her gaze through the archway. "Sephiroth would like his people to think that. The truth is that, other than Black Coven, everyone else lives in peace with the others. The Night world is hidden from the humans but can live together without waging war." Genesis sighed. "Sephiroth nor Hojo could grasp that. We trade and travel between each other regularly. Sephiroth has cut Black Coven off from both the Human world and the Night world. His father Hojo ingrained that into him, not that Sephiroth is not demented already."

Tifa tried to sit up more, but needed Aeris's help to fully rest her back against the head board; she was still extremely weak. "But do you keep humans as slaves here?"

Genesis focused on Tifa as she asked her question. "No. There is no one within this city that is held here against their will. We have servants, but they are compensated for their work." Genesis tone was even and held no lie. "There was rumors that he keeps humans as slaves, but as I said Sephiroth has cut even communication off. What information we do get comes from our spies or the ones that have managed to escape." Genesis put his hands on the foot board and leaned forward some. "Not only that but he allows Bitten Vampires among his ranks." Genesis looked disgusted as the words left his mouth. "Too you it may be cruel, but Bitten vampires are killed if no one calms them. Too many are dangerous, not to mention it is not much of a life."

"I understand what you mean, Cloud has told me about the Bitten Vampires. I have even encountered some. I thought that they were common everywhere." Tifa said softly. "That explains why Cloud hates them."

"Most Pure Bloods are very Prideful and a Bitten Vampire is like a mark of disgrace to us. It mean that someone was careless." Genesis gave a snide smirk. "It must be completely infuriating for Cloud, to serve Sephiroth."

He had both girls attention with that last comment. "Why do you say that?" Tifa asked, unsure of how to take his smirk.

"If you have to ask then, he has not told you." Genesis said moving around the bed to the opposite side of Aeris. "I would, say it is his place to tell you, but I tire of being a secret keeper, lately." He took a seat on the end of the bed, with a sigh he started again. "Cloud was very young when his home Coven was destroyed by Hojo."

"I have seen his memory of when he arrived at Helhiem. He has told me about it some, but I know something bad happened to his mother." Tifa caught Aeris giving her a look, like 'what have you two been doing?' Tifa sent her back a glare.

Genesis paid no mind to the girls, just going on with his story. "You see Hojo was new to Black Coven, just coming into the Throne. Unlike Angeal and I, he did not treat the other Covens in his lands as extensions, more like enemies to be eliminated. Cloud's Coven was the strongest and had the greatest resistance. That did not prove to be any use." Genesis took a moment remembering the time, before looking to Tifa. "Everyone within the Coven was slaughtered, except for Cloud and his mother. They did not get far; Cloud's mother hid him before she was taken. Cloud was found by Vincent and taken to Helhiem. The next time he would see his mother would be when she was sitting next to Hojo, as his Queen."

Tifa was shocked. "So does that mean that Sephiroth is-?"

"Yes, He is Cloud's half-brother."

**Dun Dun Dun! He he did ya see that one comer? Sorry there is not any fluffiness going on but there will be later on. I'm trying to answer some questions. He he any ways. I will try to get the next up soon!**


	15. A Curse Revealed

**So some of you are going to be mad at me but I have to take a break. I will still write chapters, I just will have no way to post them after the 10****th****. I will be able to post more chapters on the 19****th****, I will post at least 3 chapters after my Beta checks them! *ducks behind couch, peeks head out very slowly* Deal?!... Please don't kill me. I promise to answer a lot of questions to hold ya over.**

To say the girls were shocked by the news, would most likely be an understatement. Tifa's mouth had even dropped open. Genesis reached over and closed it for her.

"How could she? After what he did? I mean, he destroyed her coven." Aeris spoke as if it horrified her.

"You speak as if she had an option in the matter. Cloud's mother had no option. It was all by force." Genesis said with much distaste.

"How can he force… a Pure Blood into something like that?" Tifa said weakly as fatigue was plain on her face.

"He was the King. A King normally rules with a Queen, but he can have as many females as he wants. You'll find that, your Knights have much…. resistance and most likely have sheltered you from the reality of the vampire world. How you have remained virgins is proof of it." Genesis had a small grin, as he spoke then. The girls would find out later what exactly he was speaking of later.

The girls couldn't help but feel awkward. It felt like they had 'virgin' stamped on their forehead. Not that they were totally uneducated of men. Aeris had to blush as she thought about Zack's feedings from her. He never just fed from her, he did other things as well…they just hadn't gotten to _that_, yet. Aeris forced her thoughts away, now was not the time for a flash back.

"Anyway that is for another time, back to the topic at hand. Hojo could have picked any female within his Coven; in fact he had four female lovers before he came to posses Lucrecia, Cloud's mother. Scarlet was one of them that were considered his brides, however when picking a Queen more goes into it then beauty or how good they are in one's bed. Which you can tell Sephiroth paid no attention to." Genesis's voice darkened then, as he spoke of Sephiroth. The girls could not believe that much hate could be in someone's words. He did not go into the details of Lucrecia's capture and torture, after that. Genesis skipped it mainly because he did not know it.

"So, he forced her to be his Queen and have his child? What happened to her and Hojo where are they now?" Aeris asked, hoping he would tell them.

"Once he got an heir out of Lucrecia, he forced her into 'Sleep'." Knowing the girls wouldn't know what that was he explained. He figured he was going to have to explain a lot that day. "Sleep is when a vampire body goes into what can be classified as a coma. A vampire can get this way if they are drained of their blood or by choice. As for Hojo, Sephiroth killed him." Genesis watched as the girls were surprised but not like before.

Tifa held up her hand, stopping Genesis from continuing further. "How does this King, Queen thing work? Like does the King have to die for the new one to take over. You're all immortal, right?"

"This is going to take a while." Genesis ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Normally the King will step down when their oldest heir comes of age, not always the case, but that is what most do. Hojo had no intent of stepping down for a very long time, if ever. Sephiroth grew tired of waiting so he took it into his own hands."

Tifa seemed to be the curious one now. "Then doesn't Cloud have the same right to be King, or is it only the King and Queen of that Coven?

"Yes, he does. It doesn't not matter what King or Queen. If there is an heir of the ruling King or Queen, then it is the oldest of them that can. As long as they have not been Life Mated then Kings or Queens can fall, or choose another. However, with Sephiroth alive, Cloud can never become King of Black Coven. That was part of Cloud's oath that he took when he pledged his services to Sephiroth. Cloud is never to try for the throne nor can he tell anyone who his mother was."

Tifa thought to ask about the Life Mate thing but her brain was too tried to take in most of what Genesis said at that point. "Why…why would he do such a thing?"

Genesis's face softened some and he looked into Tifa's eyes. "Cloud's being in Black Coven is only to find and free his mother. The only lead he has is Sephiroth, to where she may be held."

Tifa went quite at that moment. It occurred to her why Cloud had been so upset with her when she accused him of taking advantage of her. She felt awful. There was so much to this new world that she did not know. She had felt like and outcast before, but now she felt the cold reality of it even more. Tifa didn't belong here and she certainly didn't belong back in Midgar. She wondered where she did belong.

As both girls went quite, lost in their own thoughts again, Genesis looked over at Yuffie. The girl was still out. "This one, Tseng tells me is a curse; that she is the one that burnt Jenova." He stood up and crossed the room to her. "I will have to thank her, when she wakes up." Genesis he watched the sleeping girl a moment, before a sad and very small smile touched his lips.

"Curse? I don't understand." Aeris brow was furrowed as she looked at the King.

Genesis shrugged as he went back to them. "Neither did I but Tseng has gone for the answers. He said he would return by day break tomorrow, if possible."

Aeris knew she was going to cross a line again but she went for it. "Why do you hate Jenova so? Cid said that Jillian was special person here, and to you."

Genesis's eyes flashed anger and his face hardened. She could see him shutting himself off as he looked away from her. "I said I grew tired of being Secret Keeper, but that does not mean mine are free for all." Genesis bowed his head a bit to Tifa. "You Ladies must rest. No doubt your Knights will be here to collect you within a day or two. I do not want it said that you were ill kept, during your stay." Genesis left them alone, Aeris gave a sigh after the door closed.

"What's wrong, the girl who knows all, is in the dark for once?" Tifa said at Aeris' sigh

"Yes! It's driving me crazy!" She let out another heavy sigh. "Usually after a few words, or just looking at faces, it all just pours in, but this…"Aeris shook her head in disbelief. "…I see nothing. It's like anything involving Genesis, Jillian, Jenova, or Sephiroth is black."

Tifa put a weak hand on Aeris's shoulder. "Well, let's think about what we know. Shinra and Jillian are originally from Dracut. Genesis got mad at Shinra and sent him away. Sometime before that, Jillian was living in Black Coven. There, is your first two mysteries. How'd they BOTH end up in Black Coven?" Tifa said as she went on further. "Now supposable Jillian was in love with Sephiroth, enter Jenova, who wins favor with the King and he casts Jillian away. Now heartbroken, no longer willing to live, Jillian commits vamp suicide. But…" She holds up a finger to make a point, with an unknown burst of energy. "According to Shinra, Jillian was murdered by Jenova, who now supposable bewitched Sephiroth so she can be Queen." Tifa's hand dropped to the bed as she was now totally exhausted again." Dear god, my brain hurts. I'm taking a nap." Tifa said as she slid back down into the bed, to go back to asleep.

Aeris chuckled lightly as Tifa lay back down. "Rest, I'll try to sort it out." Aeris stayed with Tifa til she fell back asleep. Leaning back against the head board when she glanced towards the balcony, setting up she noticed for the first time something she had not seen in months. Sunlight.

Getting to her feet Aeris crept towards the archway and stepped out onto the light filled balcony. She covered her eyes to the bright light, her eyes not used to such intense light for some time now. Stepping further out, she lowered her hand as her eyes adjusted. Aeris looked out over the city from the tall Keep, it was a sight to see. People moved through the streets, much like they would in any normal human city. It felt strange how this city of vampires could mirror her own.

Only one thing marred the sight, down below in the center courtyard, was Jenova's body crucified. A small group surrounded throwing things at her, shouting and screaming. Aeris knew she should think that it was unjust and cruel, but she could not find it within her. A sudden urge filled her and uttering the words, "I wonder?" Aeris left the balcony and the room altogether.

Making her way out of the Keep no one stopped her or even noticed her. Outside she went to the group, slowly. Aeris was not really afraid of them, she just wanted to move slowly not to draw attention to herself. That fear was far from what could have taken place. The mob was too consumed by their hatred of Jenova that someone could have screamed for help and no one would have noticed.

As Aeris came into view of Jenova, she could see she was very much alive and in a horrendous state. She had silver spikes, nailing her to the wooden structure that held her in place. The burns Yuffie had left on her had not healed and she was covered in blood from her fresh wounds that the mob had given her. It was truly horrible, Aeris could not stare at her for very long.

There was an older looking female who stood about medium height, white hair pulled back some, with a stray braid woven into it here and there and small silver trinkets. Dressed in normal loose long sleeved shirt and faded pants. She caught sight of Aeris and pulled her back from the scene. "I would stay back, My Lady. The witch may have her tongue cut out and be weak from the silver, but she is still dangerous.

Aeris covered her mouth and looked at Jenova, who glared down at the mob below her. Aeris pulled her hand away. "Her tongue?!" She asked, sickened.

"Aye. They took it before the stuck her up there. Lord Genesis did it himself." The female explained as she kept a watchful eye on Jenova. "She has much to answer for, that one."

"All for killing Jillian?" The tone in Aeris voice was much disbelief.

"Lady Jillian was a gem," The female said with much sorrow. "but one life taken does not wager treatment like that. That gypsy was bad from the moment I helped her mother bring her into this world."

Aeris was taken back. She had stumbled upon a woman who could give her answers. More like the woman found her. "Then you are a gypsy too?"

"Aye, Calista the Midwife. Our caravans traveled through these lands for many a years. Til that creature was birthed." Calista pointed to Jenova; her old aged hands shook a bit as she did.

"Can you tell me about her? I have a lot of questions." Aeris asked with a plea in her eyes. Calista looked into Aeris eyes a moment, til she said. "You have the sight, I can tell. It will not help you with seeing anything to do with her. She has wrapped magic so thick around her that it affects others in strange ways." Calista half turned. "Come with me and I will tell you what you wish."

Aeris followed the woman not too far from the courtyard, til they came to a small store front. Walking up the steps, she followed the woman inside, '_Calista's Apothecary'_. "You are a medicine woman?"

"Aye. I do this, along with my mid-wifin'. When you are one of the last of your people, you tend to settle in a place and lose yourself." Calista said as she lead Aeris further back, to a small living space, with a large fireplace. "I will start some tea for us. Have a seat, My Lady."

"Oh, I'm not a Lady." Aeris said with a polite and shy smile.

Calista straightened and put her hands on her hips. "You belong to a Knight, don'cha?"

Aeris tilted her head to the side then back, "Well…yes but-" She jumped a little as Calista cut her off.

"Then according to the Night World, you're a lady. Now sit." The old female said pointing to an overstuffed chair that Aeris promptly sat in. Calista put the tea on and then took the chair across from Aeris. "So, start your askin."

Aeris said forward some. "You said, you were one of the last of your people?"

"Aye that I am. What is left of us are scattered, some taking refuge here. Others still try to make it out on the road." Calista reached for an old black and white picture. She touched it lovingly, before handing it to Aeris. "That be my Edgar. I lost him when Jenova was first turned." The look Aeris gave her, made the woman go on. "When that devil was first turned, she came to our Caravan, it was a massacre. Jenova spared no one. Women and children had no mercy, she cut them to ribbons. What few of us that did escape where badly injured at best."

"Why would she do such a thing."

The old woman sat forward in the chair and in a harsh tone she said. "She is pure evil child, she had the omen mark upon her forehead when she was born," Calista made a motion over her own forehead with her thumb. "She hides it with magic, but you would see it, lookin at her properly." Calista sat back and put her hands in her lap. "One of you group, that his Lord brought back is of my people. She is the last female child from our Clan."

"Yuffie?" Aeris about gasped in surprise.

Calista nodded slowly, looking into the fire. "Aye, she be the one."

Aeris thought back to what Genesis had told them and wonder if it had any connection to this. "Sir Tseng says that Yuffie is a curse, what does he mean?."

"That is what she is. She is a curse for Jenova. She was sent to Black Coven to be the undoing of the witch. However there were some side effects to the curse. She does not remember herself does she?" Aeris shook her head. "Good, I think it is best to keep it that way. Only when Jenova is killed will the curse be broken."

"How is it you know all this." Aeris had an odd feeling by the way Calista spoke.

"I am the one who put the curse on her." The old woman had a smile on her face as she lit up a long pipe and began to blow smoke circles into the air.

* * *

Rude and Reno stood before Shinra, in the underground cavern not far from Dracut. It was a system of catacombs that ran all the way to Dracut. Shinra knew he could use it as his hiding spot as not many knew about it save those who lived within Dracut. Shinra's back was turned to them, as he spoke. "He said that?"

"Yeah, he said it when he took the girls." Reno said scratching the back of his head. "Didn't think we had much chance in a fight with them, so we let them take em."

"It's alright that you did. I do need to face him some time…" Shinra turned to them. "You said he also has Jenova?"

"Yes sir. We found her in the room with Cloud and Vincent's women." Rude said, dryly with his hands behind his back and his signature shades on.

Shinra nodded his head as his face was calm. There was no anger; he just looked as if he were in deep thought. "The Knights will surely be on to us by morning. I think it's best if we leave for Dracut soon as we can.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "We are really going?!"

"Of course, I have something to prove to Genesis, after all." Shinra turned back to the sword that was resting on the desk behind him. He ran his hand along the sheath. "The time to end this is at hand; let's not let it slip through our fingers."

**Okay so try not to hate me too much. I will write while I am completely internetless and make a BIG post on the 19****th**** or 20****th****. Till then…See ya! *Runs away before people get out tar and feathers***


	16. A Last Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Here's the first of three. Sorry it has been a while. Note to self: do not listen to the ending theme from FFX while writing something sad. You will understand at the end of this chapter. SIDE NOTE: So this did not get put up on the 19****th**** because I had major issues with my boss at work and I did not get around to finishing the other chapters in time. It has been hell that all I got to say!**

Aeris looked at the woman as if she had slapped her. "You cursed Yuffie, to be a curse for Jenova? Why would you do such a thing to Yuffie? What did she do to you to deserve that?"

"It's not like I did it without her knowing. Yuffie asked to be the one." The old Gypsy said as she took another puff of her pipe. "You see, Yuffie was there when her family was torn apart in front of her eyes. She wanted her revenge and asked for a way to get it."

Aeris sat back in the chair, blown away by what Calista was telling her. All this time she was thinking that Yuffie had simply been traumatized by the horrors of Black Coven. When actually she was just cursed, causing her to lose her memories. Aeris looked to Calista after a moment. "How do we break it?"

Calista's eyes fell to the fire before them, putting the pipe to her mouth. "The curse will break with Jenova's death…but only if her death is by Yuffie's hands."

"How is Yuffie going to do that? Those people out there will no doubt kill her by night." Aeris said getting angry.

Calista chuckled. "You really do not grasp how much vampires can go through." The Gypsy jutted her thumb to the door. "That out there is window dressing. None of that is fatal, just painful." Calista set forward as the tea was ready. She poured a cup of tea for Aeris.

She took the tea and held it a moment, just looking at it. "I have a feeling that it will not end the way we think it will." Aeris said as she took a small sip of the hot tea.

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, shooting up she looked around as if an attack would come from every angle. Calming some as none came. She glanced to the bed, catching sight of Tifa she got off the couch and went to her friend. Yuffie shook the girl.

Tifa cameto slowly and groggily. This _rest_ thing just wasn't happening for her. "Wha..Yuffie?" Tifa started to sit up, but only was able to rest on her elbow.

Yuffie's fingers were going like crazy asking where they were and what had happened. Tifa rubbed her eyes. "Well…I passed out after Jenova hit me. We are in Dracut Coven. Genesis took us from Shinra's guys and ta da we are here. Now go to bed or something. We are fine and Cloud and the others will be here soon." Tifa turned over and tried to go back to sleep; ignoring Yuffie's signing.

Yuffie gave up, throwing her hands in the air in defeat as Tifa turned away from her. Yuffie looked around the room, thinking about what Tifa had told her. She stood up from the bed and paced the room awhile itching to find Aeris and have her explain why she was on the side of the vamps at Black Coven. Finally getting the courage, she opened the door a bit. Like a mouse she slipped out into the hall, hiding in the shadows as she went. She followed the sound of voices, but kept out of sight.

* * *

Shinra walked in to the Dracut Keep, with Rude and Reno flanking him. No one stopped him as he marched right up into the throne room of Dracut. Genesis stood before his throne, almost as if he were waiting for them. "My men said that you were coming. Seeing you here Shinra means that your vow to Sephiroth is indeed broken."

Shinra stepped forward and took a knee before Genesis, bowing his head. "I have broken my word. I broke it when I found this." Shinra reached with in his shirt and withdrew a crumpled envelope, holding it up for Genesis to take.

Genesis was hesitant about taking it, but finally took it. Turning from Shinra, he opened it. He pulled out a letter and began to read it.

"_Dear Brother,_

_I know when you read this, I will be gone. Sephiroth has tried to take me into his bed and have me as his. You know that I cannot and will not go to him. I should resent you for what you have done. You sent me to hell brother. What you have taken me from…. I loved him Rufus, I loved him with everything that I am. I was his and he was mine. You did not see what I chose to hide from everyone in Dracut. You thought you were protecting my honor and keeping me from becoming Genesis__'__ lover, but Brother I already was. He wanted me as his Queen and I had accepted when you forced me to come here to Black Coven. I miss home, I miss Genesis, and I must admit I miss you. I do not hate you, nor do I wish ill upon you. _

_I pray that the Gods will take pity upon my tragic take. That I may be reborn in the same life as Genesis and we may be together then. Please tell Genesis that I loved him and I am sorry I could not make it back to him as I promised. Also know that I forgive you Brother and I do love you. Even if the Gods __d__o not smile upon me, I will watch over you._

_Maybe now I can be free. Whatever has happened to __m__e brother__,__ know that is was not of my own doing. Look to Jenova and Sephiroth._

_Love your sister,_

_Jillian_

Tears were falling from Genesis's eyes as he read the letter. Jillian's last words were in his hands it was bitter sweet agony that he felt. Why had he not gone to her, why had he not saved her. He wished to be as dead as she, to join her. Genesis knew that Jillian would not want him to do that. She would want him to carry on, to love her, but not dwell in her death. "This would be powerful enough to break the vow. You have found Jillian's heart, with that your banishment is lifted and your word to Sephiroth is broken."

"There are no words, to express my pain. My Lord…My King…" There were tears in Shinra's eyes as well. He had mesmerized the letter, screamed in pain as he had been the one to send his sister to her death. He had been wrong and Shinra had been too angry at the time to listen to her. "The pain of losing Jillian and being the cause, was much more than that of a broken Vow to a False King."

Genesis nodded and forced a sad smile, looking up to a high window. "Sephiroth will be here by tomorrow," He ignored Shinra's words for the moment, "he will come for his whore-."

Not only that, my Lord, but I have taken Hojo's sword from him." Taking the great sword from his back he laid it as Genesis's feet. "I give it to you, my king…my True King.

The King watched as Shinra put the sword on the ground, dipping low he picked it up and unsheathed it. "Then we will return it to him, sending it straight through his heart." Genesis wiped the tears from his face and turned to Cid. "Let it be known, we declare War on Black Coven. Send our men to Black Coven, bring it to the ground and leave none alive within it!" Genesis's voiced boomed within the throne room. He turned to Shinra. "What of Sephiroth's Knights? Do they hold to their King?"

Shinra stood up and shook his head. "They are only held by their vow. I asked them to break it but I do not believe they know the key to breaking it. Sephiroth will have sent them to find me, this I am sure."

"Then they will be granted a pardon. I have the keys to breaking their vows, here in Dracut. I will merely have to force their hand." Genesis said as he went to his thrown and waited for Sephiroth to come with his Knights. "Bring Jenova into this room and the Ladies. I want them all here when our guests arrive."

* * *

Zack had not taken the news of Aeris being taken as well as the others. He was full of energy and anxiety that the orders to not rest could prove hazardous to him. Even his weakness to the sun did not kick in and force him to sleep, not just because of his worry but also because of Sephiroth's orders.

Cloud could feel his body tire but it would not let him rest. They had tracked Reno and Rude going from what images Cloud could dredge up from what Tifa had seen. They knew it led to Genesis's land. Sephiroth had joined them in the search. Leaving the Coven for the first time in many years, he was not the greatest travel companion.

It was night fall the next night. Vincent had found the hide out of Shinra but they were gone. All that was left was the remains of fire pits and abandoned lean-tos. Sephiroth kicked over pile of junk. "I grow tired of this wild goose chase! I want my father's sword and Shinra's head on it!"

Cloud also grew tired, but he grew tired of this childish King, acting a child that did not get his way in mere seconds. "These tunnels, do they not lead to Dracut?" Cloud asked Vincent as he walked away from the child and his tantrum.

"Yes, they break off up ahead and become a series of catacombs, easy enough to get lost in." Vincent said lowly. He may not have showed it on his face, but there was darkness in his eyes. Cloud could see it at times, when Sephiroth would mention the girls. He did it only to get a reaction out of them, but none would give him the satisfaction.

"Do you think that He would seek sanctuary with Genesis?" Zack said with a voice lacking all emotion. Zack who was normally the upbeat one was hard and driven. Cloud did not like that expression on his face; it was not Zack's way.

"Then lead the way Vincent. If they have taken refuge in Dracut and they have granted it, I will slaughter them ALL along with those thieving bastards!" Sephiroth spat harshly. Cloud could also tell that whatever spell Jenova had over Sephiroth was slipping if not gone. He was more concerned over his father's precious sword and getting Shinra, than Jenova's safety. Cloud knew what kind of welcome she would get within Dracut, especially from Genesis.

Vincent turned away, Cloud saw that darkness flare in just a fleeting moment, in the vampire's eyes. Cloud almost thought the Dragon would come to the surface.

Sephiroth did not wait for Zack and Cloud who hung back. "Once we get to Dracut I am going for Aeris." Zack whispered low to Cloud.

"Only if he does not give us the order to kill her along with the others." Cloud felt a pain within his chest as he thought of that one order Sephiroth could give that would kill him to have to commit. The order to kill Tifa; that would be his undoing. That was when a sudden thought occurred to him, he did not know how Tifa would react to it or if she would survive it but if it worked Sephiroth could not order her to be killed.

"That is an order I will not follow. I will take the pain. I have been robbed of too much in service to him, to let Sephiroth take Aeris from me." The bitter and harsh tone tainted Zack's voice.

Cloud nodded. "I know, Zack. He and his father have taken much from us. I feel, however that Sephiroth's end will be delivered on swift wings." Patting Zack's shoulder he went to follow down the tunnel.

**Okay so the next one will be up tomorrow sometime. I gotta tie up loose ends and get it up. **


	17. A War that Will Come

**SO sorry everyone! Forgive me! I did not mean to go missing! Work was being retarded but I got it straight now I can get stuff up! So this contains lemons. I will have them blocked off, for those of you that would like to skip them. So he he I hope ya enjoy!**

Yuffie had overheard what had been said in the throne room, having hid in an inlet on a balcony that over looked the room below. She moved out of the shadows, ready to run back to Tifa and tell her they had to leave. As she turned to run she bumped right into Tseng. Yuffie gave a silent gasp as she tried to run, which didn't get her far. Tseng had her around the wrist. "Never run from an immortal… it only draws their attention." He said dully.

Yuffie whipped her head around to look at him. There was fire in her eyes that caused the smallest of smiles to come to Tseng's face. "Yes, little one keep that anger. You're going to need it." Tseng pulled Yuffie along behind him as he lead her down a few hall ways, getting her so turned around she had no way of knowing where she was. Tseng opened a door to a large library and guided Yuffie inside. He shut the door behind them.

Yuffie shoved Tseng off, stumbling backwards. She watched him like a hawk as he came to a stop in front of her. "It has been a very long day and I do not wish to drag this out." He said as she looked around for a way out. "If you sit down and listen to me you will go free."

Yuffie did not look as if she believed him. She gave him a look that seemed to say, 'You think I'm stupid?!' Tseng rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Very well. I have no other choice." In seconds he was at her side and pushing her back into a chair. In a second and just a small incantation, Tseng bond Yuffie to the chair. "There now you can listen, it's not like you can scream or interrupt me." Tseng pulled up a chair in front of Yuffie and took a seat.

Yuffie fought as hard as she could, against the invisible restraints. If she had a voice, a banshee scream would have hit the air. She glared daggers into Tseng as he sat there, almost smugly watching her.

"Are you done yet?" He asked not waiting for a response. "I have the answer you wish to know. Why your voice has been sealed away within you and how you can get it back." Yuffie froze in an instant. She looked at Tseng with wide eyes.

The vampire smiled at her as he set back in the chair more. "I thought that would calm you. As I said before little one, your anger will be needed. Remember it well after I tell you of your curse." Tseng began to inform Yuffie of her life as a Gypsy, her family's demise and of the curse that Calista had given her. He explained it cleanly and plainly to her.

* * *

Vincent led them right to an entrance into Dracut. The sun was falling from the sky when they came out of the catacombs. The streets were now active, although they had the shield most still slept during the day. Sephiroth raised his hood so that he would not be recognized. "Forget about finding Shinra for now. Collect your prizes, if you must. Then meet me in the Throne room after."

The Knights did not show their joy at that order, as it meant that they could take their time as there were not specific restraints. Zack closed his eyes as he felt out the area for Aeris's aura, which he found in seconds. Cloud knew where Tifa was, he had seen it in her thoughts and was gone leaving an icy wind in his wake. Vincent did the same, going on the hunt for Yuffie's whereabouts.

Aeris had stayed at Calista's much longer that she had expected to. The light was growing dark as night was setting in. She walked through the streets of the city, not fearing for her safety as she went. Aeris took a side street, almost coming out of the alley at the courtyard. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and covered her mouth so her screams could not be heard. She opened her eyes to see the most handsome eyes that she had ever known.

Zack smiled at Aeris as he saw that she recognized him. Taking away his hand he said, "I can only hope that you missed me as much as I have missed you."

"Zack!" Aeris said breathlessly as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Zack matched her want, pulling tighter against him. The kissed lasted some time before they broke apart panting. "I am most definitely taking that as a yes."

"You would be correct." She smiled up at him, but it soon faded. Aeris could see the exhaustion on his face. "You look dreadful."

"I have not really been able to rest, not when you had been taken from me." Zack said giving her a true smile.

Aeris put her hand to the side of his face. "Or feed…" Her brow furrowed as images filled her head. She saw how unbearable Sephiroth had been and how worried Zack was when they told him she had been taken. "Here, take what you need." Aeris turned her head exposing her neck to him, inviting him to drink from her.

Zack could not really resist as he had grown fairly weak. He placed a light kiss on Aeris's neck right before he sank his fangs into the soft skin. He drank from her, holding her tightly in his arms, supporting her. He felt her memories come into his head, of the meeting with Reno, the journey here, and the truth of Yuffie. He had all of her most recent memories become his own.

* * *

(The Lemon begins)

_Cloud found his way to the room Tifa was being held in. As he neared the room he could hear the sound of her even heartbeat and soft breathing. Slipping into the room without even making the faintest of sounds, Cloud found Tifa asleep on the bed. Her arm was curled around a pillow, as she cuddled it to her chest. Cloud's plan was set in his mind at that point. Tifa would have to forgive him later for this._

_Cloud smiled as he moved closer to the bed, he could tell through the link she was dreaming of him, sleeping in his arms to be exact. Cloud kicked off his boots and got into the bed with Tifa. He removed the pillow, only to put himself its place. _

_ Tifa snuggled up to him, still half asleep, with a content sigh. In her dream she was with Cloud back at Black Coven. Her mind had gone crazy with fantasies about the icy blue eyed vampire. He taken her into his bed and now it felt as if she was really in his arms._

_ "Wouldn't you rather have the real thing, than just a dream?" Cloud purred softly into her ear, and then chuckled at her reaction._

_ Tifa was wide awake at that moment. She pulled back a bit, only to be pulled back in by Cloud. "Cloud!? How? Wh-what are you doing here?"_

_ "I find myself in the arms of a beautiful creature and wish to fulfill her dream." Cloud's voice was like warm honey. Tifa felt a thrill go up her spine as his voice hit her ears. His hand rested on her hip, but did not stay as it began to move upwards under her shirt. He loved the feel of her skin under his fingertips._

_ Tifa did not move his hand or resist, even being bold and going in for a kiss. She had wanted him for some time now and if this were really just a dream then she would be taking all she could from it. _

_ Cloud pushed Tifa to her back. Her kiss was innocent and untrained; he soon made the kiss hungrier. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, teaching her how to kiss without words only actions. His tongue explored her mouth, much like his hands did with her body. _

_ Tifa could not help but be shy at first. She was a fast learner after all, soon mastering the kiss. She felt heat begin to spread through her as his hands made their way to her breasts. Her breath caught as he touched her there. There were urges and heat that she had never felt before. Tifas hand slipped into Cloud's hair as the other was flat against his chest._

_ The vampire broke the kiss only to pull her shirt and bra over her head, tossing it away. Tifa tried to cover herself but Cloud would not let her. He took her wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Never hide from me Tifa. You are mine to have and mine to ravish." He lowered his head to place light and teasing kisses on her breast. Tifa could do nothing but let out a low moan as he did so. Liquid fire poured into her center, as the urge only grew and a pressure built within her. Cloud knew exactly what to do to distract her from stopping him. Tifa was being worked into a frenzy, which was very easy to do with most virgins._

_ "Cloud! I am burning up." She whimpered, as his hands played on her. The girl was panting as her eyes closed, taking it all in. Her breath caught again, he had slipped his hand into her pants. Tifa's mind was mush as she was lost in the pleasure Cloud was giving her. A moan passed through her lips as Cloud pressed two fingers into her._

_ Cloud could feel how ready Tifa was by how wet she was. He grew harder the more he dipped his fingers into her. Scissoring his fingers some to stretch her tightness some. It gained him a slightly pained whimper from Tifa. He stopped his assault on her breast to look into her face. "I will claim you Tifa. If you do not want it tell me now, before I go any farther."_

_ Tifa could barely think straight let alone answer the vampire. Her eyes fluttered open, only to be heavy with lust. "Make… me yours." She whispered to him, finding her words._

_ "Then let it be done." Cloud said as he rid Tifa of the rest of her clothes and casted his aside with them. He took her naked body and held its flesh with his. He kissed her deeply, moving himself to her entrance. Wrapping her legs around his waist, his hand then returned to her breast kneading it._

_ Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Without any warning at all, Cloud thrust into her with one powerful motion. Tifa cried out in pain as she felt something rip within her. Cloud almost came undone right then. His eyes practically glowed as the scent of her blood came into the air and her virginity was now his by right._

_ Cloud panted as it took everything he had not to move. He was letting her adjust to his invasion. The pain for Tifa was great but after a moment it dulled some. Cloud reached between them and began to stroke her sensitive nub. It was just the trick to make Tifa forget about the pain all together. Cloud captured her lips once more, mating his tongue with hers. Cloud began to move, pulling out almost all the way only to thrust back into her. He started an even pace that soon began to grow faster and harder as his own need grew._

_ Tifa felt the urge from before return. She let out moans or whimpers with every thrust, the pressure began to grow in her core. The pressure there was almost driving her crazy; it caused her to boldly buck her hips to meet Cloud's. The added motion brought more pleasure. Tifa joined his pace, by rolling her hips with his. The girl was running on pure instinct._

_ "Cloud! I…uhhh… I don't…" Tifa tried to tell him that she felt like she was going to be torn in two, but the words just weren't there._

_Sounds of the two's love making could be heard down the hall a ways. Cloud's thrusts only became harder, he had to control himself or he would cause her unwanted harm. He felt himself ready to cum; he also knew hers was close as well. In that instant his canines extended and he sank them into the soft nap of her neck. Tifa screamed out his name as her orgasm wreaked her body. The bite only made it that much more intense, white hot ecstasy filled every corner of her being. _

_Cloud's own climax came soon after her scream and he released into her, buried to the hilt. Although his body began to wither from his orgasm, he drank deeply of her blood. He had to finish the ritual before anything was to stop them. _

_Tifa's eyes were closed and her mind was hazy. She could barely hear what Cloud was whispering into her ear. Her body was too spent to pay much attention to what he was doing. She felt him free himself from her, causing her to whimper some. After that she felt his lips on hers, it was forceful, striking Tifa as strange. Cloud thrust his tongue into her mouth and she tasted a warm metallic liquid. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to shove Cloud away, but his grip was solid. It was suddenly very clear what Cloud was doing to her. He was Turning her._

* * *

Vincent had yet to find Yuffie; her aura had disappeared from his radar. It was starting to concern him a bit. Zack joined him with Aeris in the inner Throne Room of the Keep. They followed Sephiroth in. The Black Coven King chose not to play games any more as he had found on his trip through the city that Shinra was now back in the services of Genesis.

Cloud was nowhere in sight, as they had gathered. Aeris thought it strange, especially of the three of them Tifa had too have been the easiest to find. They drew closer to the throne, where it was almost like Genesis waited for them.

Sephiroth stopped before Genesis, a sick grin on his face. His present Knights stopped just a few paces behind him. Sephiroth looked up at Jenova who was being held from the ceiling by shackles, around her wrists, then back to Genesis. "I see, My Queen is being treated well." He took a step forward. "How should I react to this insult?"

"You insult me by coming unannounced into my Coven. Jenova is paying for her crimes." Genesis said calmly standing his ground; not even batting an eyelash at Sephiroth.

"No, no , no. The insult for harboring that traitor and his goons. Jenova is merely a whore I used to be Queen." The look in Sephiroth's eyes changed and his grin became wickeder; if that was even possible. "Jillian would have made a better Queen, but she was such a poor bed partner. No life in her. She wouldn't even scream." His tone was nonchalant, as he spoke.

Zack watched as not only Shinra but Genesis reacted to Sephiroth's words. He knew that Sephiroth was digging at them on purpose, but didn't know why.

"Ever think that it was you who could not please a female?" Genesis said controlling his temper as Sephiroth spoke ill of Jillian. The idea of her being under Sephiroth made him sick. He found it hard to believe that Jillian would let Sephiroth lay with her. "Actually I think that you could not even keep her in your bed."

Letting out a snort, Sephiroth retorted, "What do I care of keeping a woman in my bed, if I place her there that is where she will stay." He crossed his arms and took another step closer. "However, Jenova and I could never get any sport out of Jillian. We did try, but she was too much a shrew…or hung up on her love for a King that her brother refused to accept." Sephiroth looked from Genesis to Shinra as he spoke.

Shinra clenched his jaw tight and looked away, as Genesis stood up from his throne and was in front of Sephiroth in an instant. "Tell me why you have come to this conclusion?"

"You must have been so furious when Shinra sent her to my Coven, taking away your play thing. Could the Dracut Harem not satisfy you?" Sephiroth smiled smugly.

Genesis's features darkened greatly and the very air became thick with tension. "You are walking a thin line, Sephiroth. I will not give you Shinra nor Jenova. You clearly came here to begin a war,I would suggest you leave, before I kill you."

"No, Shinra and that cunt are not anything to go to war over. My father's sword, however that is another matter altogether." Sephiroth glared back at Genesis. The air began to crackle as he moved the magic around himself.

"You really do not care what happens to your Queen? Have you really gone that far to neglect the Order?" Genesis bit harshly. "All for a rusted sword of one of the most pathetic Vampire Kings to ever rule a Coven? That seems like a child with daddy issues if you ask me. Tell me Sephiroth, did he not show you enough love, or did he put you to the test?"

**Hope I did good on the lemon! Yes a cliff hanger, many will hate me. Also first person who tells me what movie "Never run from an immortal…it only draws their attention." Is from the next chapter is dedicated to them! He he. I know that's not much but I thought it would be fun! Part three is coming soon and some of you may hate me, but oh well he he wouldn't be the first he he!**


	18. Of All the Outcomes

**The very first post I got was from ****CupofTeaforAliceandHatter**** and they guessed it correct! The quote was from Peter S. Beagle's, The Last Unicorn. So this chapter is for them! **

**(Although they may hate me after this chapter. I'm sorry if ya do) A little slow getting this up as my school has just started back up, so if I am slow I am sorry. Anyways on with the chapter!**

By the time Tifa shoved Cloud off of her it was too late. He had already forced a large amount of his blood into her mouth. She tried to gag herself and spit it out but Cloud was right there to stop her, grabbing her hands. He held her tight as she fought against him. She beat her fists against his chest, which had no effect on him. Cloud held her captured making sure she could not spit up the blood.

"Let me go!" She screamed, pulling herself away from him. Cloud let her go, watching her and knowing that it was starting. He could feel his blood and her blood starting to battle each other. Cloud knew who would win in the end.

Tifa moved off the bed, staggering from the weakness that began to set into her body. The room began to spin and she could not get things to focus. "Why have you…?!" Tifa said but then began to fall, stopping her words.

Cloud had her in his arms the moment she started to fall down. He heard her heart begin to race, fighting so hard. Cloud scooped her up and put her back on the bed as her breathing became heavy. Tifa was not the only one being effected by the turning, Cloud felt it too. The ritual he had completed was not just a Turning, it was a Life Mating. When a human is Turned they have a connection with their creator, but it is minor compared to that of a Life Mate. Life Mates, share a life span as well as a mental bond. If one were to die, so was their partner, which is why most Life Mated with already turned vampires. Not many vampires, let alone Pure Bloods would attempt a Life Mating with a Turning. If the Turning did not work and killed the human, then the vampire would die as well.

Cloud took the risk knowing full well that if Tifa were to slip from his reach and something happened to her. It would kill him just the same. He had once believed that finding his mother was the only thing that he lived for. Since Tifa's coming to the Coven, his resolve had wavered. Now Cloud found himself taking a permanent bride that could possibly not live out the night. Cloud laid with Tifa as the Turning began to tear her apart.

* * *

Sephiroth was on Genesis in a second, only to be held at bay by Genesis's sword locked with his own. "You should watch your tongue! My father was great and powerful. Far better then you or Angeal!"

Genesis had a snarl of a grin on his face. "Please, he was a snake in the grass. All he knew was trickery and being a coward!" With a surge of strength, Genesis cast Sephiroth off of him, in the direction where Jenova was.

Sephiroth skidded back, staying on his feet. He went to advance on Genesis again when Jenova let out a whimper, "Sephiroth…m-my love…"

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder to her, than looked away a second later. "Plleass…help…m-me…" She called out to him again. Her arms still nailed to the wooden cross they had brought her in on, so she could not reach out to him.

Sephiroth gripped his sword tighter as he turned on his heel, towards the disfigured vampiress. He had determination in his walk that did not set well with the vampires in the room. It was not one that was to bring aid, but one to bring death. The vampire was almost to Jenova, raising his sword as he went in for the kill. Others in the room moved to stop him, as he was robbing them of their right to take Jenova's life. He was almost upon her when Sephiroth felt something impale him through his chest.

Sephiroth actually blinked in surprise as he found his father's sword run through him. Following it up he also found it embedded deep into Jenova's chest. He watched as she began to crumble into dust. He felt nothing as he watched her become nothing more than a pile on the floor, except anger at whoever killed her instead of him. Looking back over his shoulder, expecting it to be Shinra or Genesis to be holding the sword, another surprise came when he saw it was the one promised to Vincent…Yuffie held the sword that ended Jenova's life.

* * *

Yuffie shook uncontrollably as she gripped the hilt of the sword. Memories began to pour into her brain, like water from an untapped faucet. Lost in the sea that filled her mind, she did not see, and was unable to move as Sephiroth took his sword and thrust it backwards into her belly. She gasped in pain with being brought back to reality; she looked down at the sword, almost in disbelief.

Sephiroth withdrew his sword from Yuffie, causing her to drop to her knees. "You really should control your pet, Valentine." Sephiroth said dully as he cleaned his sword of her blood. It was as if he was perfectly fine, never mind the hole in his torso.

Vincent took a step forward in shock. Of anything that could happen that had not been what he thought would. He was catching her in his arms as she fell backwards, his hand pressed into her wound. Blood practically poured from the wound like there was no stopping it.

Sephiroth turned with a disgusted look on his face as he saw Vincent holding her. "Leave her Vincent. The human trash deserves to die."

Vincent didn't move he just watched as the light began to fade from Yuffie's eyes. He did not hear his King, nor did he hear the order. The pain in his chest was only for Yuffie at that moment.

* * *

"Vincent! I said LEAVE HER!" Sephiroth shouted as his Knight ignored him. When he still did not move, Sephiroth moved towards him, shouting. "Dogs are to obey!"

Genesis reacted as Sephiroth raised his sword above Vincent's head, jerking Hojo's sword from Sephiroth's body then took hold of him. "What's wrong another Knight not following your will?" Genesis said as he held Hojo's blade to Sephiroth's throat. "Maybe you are a False King and your bond is weak?!"

"Keep running your mouth Genesis! I will give you a war and have your head on a pike!" Sephiroth growled.

"You are in no position for threats, while I have a blade at your throat!" Genesis voice was cold as he pressed the blade into Sephiroth's throat.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a flash of red. Grinning at Genesis, he said. "Would you like to know how you're fair Jillian died?" He let out a low evil chuckle as he saw the reaction in Genesis's eyes. "Jenova and I butchered her like a pig and fucked as we bathed in her blood."

Genesis's eyes widened in anger, his guts twisting inside him with pain. As he went to cut Sephiroth's head from his shoulder, there was an explosion. The room began to fill with a cloud of smoke and Sephiroth slipped form Genesis's grip.

_"Zack! Cloud! I order you back to Black Coven!" _Sephiroth's voice boomed through their heads.

* * *

Zack grabbed Aeris kissing her soundly before telling her. "Go to my Father's Coven, in the North. You will be safe there."

Aeris shook her head no. "I will not leave you."

"Do not fight me on this Aeris. War has been declared, but I will come for you. Just wait for me."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "If there is one hair out of place, I will kill whoever is responsible."

Zack pulled Aeris in for another long goodbye kiss. "I would expect nothing less." He caressed her cheek a final time. "I love you, Aeris"

"You pick now of all times to tell me finally." She choked out a small chuckle.

Zack smiled at her as he started to back away. "You know me, I promise to make it up to you." He kissed her hand before letting it go.

"You better, Zack Fair! Aeris said as more tears came. It was as if he was truly slipping from his fingers, permanently. "I love you."

Zack gave a final smile and was gone racing off, still bound by his word. While far in the upper part of the Keep, Cloud was still under the power of the ritual and could not obey his King til it was complete.

* * *

While this fight was taking place, Yuffie's hand reached up and touched Vincent's cheek. A sad smile came to her face as a tear slipped from her eyes. "I…remember…" She said softly.

Vincent put his hand over her hand as his cheek, just holding it there. There was pain in his eyes, as well as his face as he looked down at her. "You have found your voice."

Yuffie nodded as she looked into his eyes. "I-I can…ask…you my question…now." Yuffie could feel herself growing cold and her end was coming quickly. "Did you…really see…the first…sunrise?" Yuffie struggled to get the words out as blood filled her throat and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Now is not the time for silly questions," he said as his canines extended. "I will save you, you will not die." It was almost like he was ordering it. Vincent lifted Yuffie so he could bite her, but she stopped him, by putting her hand over his mouth.

No! I…. want your… answer now…before…" Yuffie did not finish her sentence as Vincent pushed her hand way and was biting into her neck. Drinking what he could; he cut his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink!"

Yuffie barely had the strength to do what he asked. She managed to drink what she could. She could feel her body begin to grow weaker and the room began to move around her. "Answer me…Vincent…"

"Yes, I was there. When the first colors touched the sky and when the stars were hung, I watched." Vincent said softly. He brushed a small strand of hair from Yuffie's face. "You will live again, Yuffie."

Yuffie's eyes closed as a ghost of a smile came to her lips. "I…like…when you say…my name." She gripped his hand as she felt her body begin to slip into the change. Pain settled into her chest and it began to grow. This however was different than that of Tifa's. It was the opposite.

Suddenly without warning, Yuffie's body began to jerk and seize. Vincent held her in his arms trying to keep her from hurting herself as the blood began to at effect. After a long moment she grew still. Vincent could do nothing but watch as the last of the light, faded from her eyes and Yuffie's hand fell from Vincent's grip as her light pasted on into the next world leaving the empty shell behind.

* * *

Tifa felt as if her body was burning from the inside out. She was sure of it. Pain shot threw her chest, causing her to cry out. She hated Cloud in that moment. Tifa took back every kind thought, or word she had ever had. She wanted to cause him the pain he had just given her. Soon the pain was too much for her even to have a thought. Tifa clenched her hands into fists, and curling her body into to a tight ball as well. Pain was everywhere it felt like there was no end, not even screaming or crying could bring an end to it. Her mind slowly began to crack, like she was slipping into madness.

Tifa could truly feel her body dying all around her; it was slowly starting from the tips of her fingers, and the tips of her toes. Growing colder and number, as death creeped its way through her veins. Her cried began to stop first into painful moans, then into soft whimpers, til finally no sound came from her. Tifa's eyes were frozen open, and her face held no expression.

***Hides behind a brick wall* Don't kill me! So next chapter huh…..**


	19. Life is Like a Circle

**Okay Labor Day and nothing to do so I wrote for you guys. I hope ya like it. Hopefully this will clarify that Tifa is not dead Yuffie however is. Sorry all Yufftines. SO here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

Cloud woke with a gasp as the pain had finally broken through. The ritual was finally complete. Cloud knew the pain; it was that of him resisting an order. He held his chest as another jolt of pain shot through him; rolling off the bed he began to collect his clothes. He paused a moment to watch Tifa. She slumbered quietly, her body tangled in the sheets of the bed. Cloud closed his eyes as he felt her within him, like she was part of him. It was strange, this bond he had with her now. He could feel what she felt even though she was asleep; he could see what was in her mind and what emotions she was having.

The door opened and took Cloud's attention away from his mate. Cid stepped inside the room and crossed his arms. "You have a lot of nerve turning her like that."

"It was the only way to protect her," Cloud said as he started to pull on his pants and button them.

"I don't blame ya there son. Not after what just happened in the Throne room," Cid let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms. "The one called Yuffie is dead. Vincent tried to save her but it failed."

Cloud looked up in disbelief. "What happened? I just know that I am being summoned away."

"Sephiroth has gone bat-shit crazy. That's what happened. I mean he was crazy before but just now he tried to kill his own Queen, not before declaring War on Dracut."

"So am I to be imprisoned or killed?" Cloud asked as he pulled on the rest of his clothing and gear, watching Cid all the while.

Cid gave a small chuckle and shook his head, leaning against the foot board. "Not that I have heard. I would sneak out quietly, just to be safe."

Cloud acknowledged Cid's advice with a nod and looked back to Tifa on the bed. If the ritual had not worked, they both would be dead. It put many things into perspective for the vampire. Looking back to Cid he asked. "How is Vincent?"

The amusement fell from Cid's face. He pushed himself up right, with a sorrowful look. "He hasn't spoken to anyone since it happened. Aeris is the same. She was a mess after Zack left and she realized that Yuffie was truly gone."

"I see." Another spike of pain struck him as he stalled leaving. Although his pain was intense he held him composure not reacting physically to the pain. "I have to leave…I cannot take her with me. Will she me safe here?"

"Don't you worry none. Unlike Sephiroth, we do not resort to trickery to win a battle." Cid gave Cloud a dry look, then waved him off. "Go, I'll look out for Tifa. Make sure she learns the ropes, til you can come get her."

"Thank you, Cid. I hope that this all can be resolved quickly. I do not wish to fight my comrades." Cloud clapped his hand on Cid's shoulder as he headed to the door.

"We do not wish to fight you or Zack, but you two being his dogs at the moment don't help our odds." Cid said as he turned to watch him go towards the door.

As he reached the door he stopped and looked back at Cid. "Your right. Maybe I can break my vow before I have to kill you." Cloud gave a sad smile.

Cid snorted. "You could try, Pup. I'll kick your ass, before you draw your damn sword." Cid called Cloud's name stopping him as he went to leave. "You have saved Tifa, but also given yourself a new weakness. Sephiroth will use it, never forget that."

"I know. He already has one of my weaknesses, I will not give him another." Those were Cloud's last words to Cid before he left. Cloud slipped out of Dracut without fail. He had stopped only once, to observe them building a funeral pyre for Yuffie. He actually found himself wishing he had known her better. He had thought to see Vincent before he left, but thought not to a moment later.

* * *

Vincent sat beside the bed that held Yuffie. She had been washed and prepared for her funeral that would happen that night. He watched her silently as Aeris walked up to him putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He looked to her hand, then back to Yuffie.

It had finally started to sink in that she was gone. He had just begun to get attached to her and she was ripped away in an instant. He caught sight of Aeris sinking to her knees by the bed. He watched her as she took Yuffie's hand. Aeris stroked the back of the girls hand as if she was trying to sooth a child. After a long moment she stopped and looked back to Vincent, her eyes red and puffy from sobbing. "What's going to happen now?"

Vincent looked away from Aeris, "Genesis has them preparing a funeral pyre for her. The one called Calixta will be there to make sure her burial is with Gypsy traditions. Then Genesis will gather his men to march on Black Coven. I am to escort you to Helhiem."

Aeris froze as he said he was escorting her to Helhiem. "How do you-?"

"Zack had asked me, before we left Black Coven to come here."

"How could he ask something like that of you? I mean what of your Vow to Sephiroth?" Aeris asked as her borrow furrowed in confusion.

Vincent glanced at Aeris. She was always full of questions, much like Zack was as a child. "I was never bound by my word to Sephiroth. My being at Black Coven was a request of Angeal. He had asked me to guard Zack." Vincent said as he adjusted the blanket over Yuffie. "The Vow is not as binding as all would think. I was there when it was created. Angeal created it to weed out the ones who thought to betray him, it only became twisted by Hojo."

Aeris watched Vincent and was amazed by his stoic manner. His face held no true emotion, it was as if he were a machine, cold and lifeless. She shook her head in utter disbelief. "How can you be so calm about all of this? Yuffie is gone!" Aeris shot up, her tears renewed. "My friend is gone and she is not coming back, Vincent!"

"I have lived a long time, Aeris. Death is a part of life." Vincent did not look at Aeris, just off into nothing as he went on, "Life it like a circle, there is a beginning and an end, but the both start and end at the same point. Death is just a new beginning, we will see Yuffie again. She may not be in the same body, but her soul is eternal." Vincent looked up at the girl, who had tears sliding down her cheek.

Aeris turned away from him, in anger. "If you were there when it all began and know so much, how could you not save her?! Or at least kill the bastard!?" Aeris glared over her shoulder at Vincent before she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Vincent did not take Aeris's anger to heart. She was grieving and did not mean what she said, but also she did have a point. Why had he not saved Yuffie? Better yet, why did he not kill Sephiroth, when he had so many opportunities?

Vincent stood up and looked down at Yuffie. "I will see you again, little one." It was promise, that he leaned down and kissed her forehead to seal it. He caressed her cheek, before he stepped away and left Yuffie alone within the room.

* * *

That night, the fire was built and Yuffie was place atop it, wrapped in pure white silk. The court yard was filled with everyone in Dracut, all came to pay their respects to the human that had killed Jenova and the last child of the Gypsy clan. Many laid flowers and wreaths at the base of the pyre. Aeris watched from the steps of the Keep. She stood beside Genesis, watching as Calixta as she sang and prayed in some language that Aeris did not know.

Calixta walked around the fire singing out and tossing something randomly on the fire. Aeris just watched in silence as tears slide down her face. She did not wipe them away nor did she try to stop them.

Genesis stepped forward. "Dracut, we come here to mourn the death of one who was not of our Coven, but we owe a great debt to. Yuffie was her name, she too had suffered at the hands of Jenova. Yuffie was cursed to bring about Jenova's end. She fulfilled that curse and took her life, but lost her own in the process. Remember her well, because she acted not just for herself, but for her clansmen that Jenova slaughtered without regret." Genesis gave Vincent the signal to light the pyre, with the torch he carried.

Vincent bowed slightly and turned towards the fire. Calixta was there standing in front of him. She gave a slight nod as he passed her and put the torch to the kindling. He looked up at Yuffie as he stepped back. He watched as the fire spread quickly, consuming everything. Vincent felt the sorrow and pain in his chest as he watched the embers fly towards the heavens.

* * *

Cloud walked into Black Coven's throne room, it felt more like a tomb than ever. He had been informed that most within Black Coven had scattered during the explosions and scurried off into hiding. Cloud saw Sephiroth perched upon his throne, Zack to his left and Scarlet to his right. Cloud was straight as an arrow, til he got close to Sephiroth and went to one knee.

Sephiroth watched with a snarled look as Cloud bowed his head. "Did you not find your whore? Or did you leave her like Zack left his?" Sephiroth voice growled.

"Yes, My Lord. She had been wounded and was not able to leave with me," Cloud could not lie, but that did not mean he had to tell the whole of it.

Sephiroth gave humph. "An ill fate will befall her I'm afraid. I plan to take the head of everyone within Dracut. No exceptions." The King got to his feet and descended to steps to Cloud. He reached down and jerked Cloud to his feet. "Where were you then, when that human bitch killed my Queen?!"

Cloud did not move nor flinch as Sephiroth lifted him as if he were a ragdoll. He did not even lift his gaze to look at Sephiroth. "I was looking for my Prize, as you had ordered."

An evil grin came to Sephiroth's face. "As I ordered, you say?" Sephiroth dropped Cloud, who stayed on his feet. "So according to you, your Vow is unbroken?"

"Yes, My Lord," Cloud did not like the tone in Sephiroth's voice or how he posed his questions. Cloud did not show his concern show on his face.

Sephiroth's grin only grew as he nodded. "That is good to hear and for your honest I will tell you where Mother is."

Cloud's head shot up at that news, all these years of waiting and he was going to tell him at the drop of a hat. He had forgotten to keep his composure as surprise filled his face. Cloud said nothing as he waited on pins and needles for the answer to the question he had for so long.

Sephiroth put his hands on Cloud's shoulder and leaned down to look him in the face. "She lies in the Forgotten City….I order you to go and bring me back her head. Consider this your punishment for your negligence."

**Yes, Sephiroth is a bastard and yes, he will get his comeuppance! The chapter is a bit short, sorry.**


	20. Awaken

**So Yeah I ran away again. LOL Sorry. School got crazy, I got a job, and my free time became zero. Example of one day in my schedule. WORK: 12 AM-6AM SCHOOL: 8 AM-4PM Sleep and Repeat. (Yes I am an idiot.) Sorry guys I know I left it in a terrible spot and most probably have given up on me by now, but I will finish this. Only a few chapters left and we have Sephiroth and Scarlet left to deal with. So….on with the story!**

It took every ounce of restraint that Cloud had not to react to the order he had just been given. After all this time he finally knew where his mother was, but now he was being forced to kill her with his own hands. Cloud shook as he gave a bow accepting the order and not show any resistance. "It will be done, My Lord." He said, his voice never showed a sign of the bitter and disgusting taste the words left in his mouth.

Sephiroth gave a snide grin as Cloud denied him the pleasure of seeing the painful expression that his aura was giving off. Sephiroth felt robbed by it and no longer wanted Cloud in his presence. He had an army to rally. "Zack, you will accompany him and make sure he carries out his orders. Now Leave!"

Neither Cloud nor Zack stayed a second longer in the room. Cloud could not get out of Black Coven fast enough. He had no idea what he was going to do. He could not kill his mother, but his word was solid. Even though Vincent's word was not true to Sephiroth, Cloud's was. He had been a fool to give it as easily as a chance to get his mother back. Now Cloud regretted it even more then back then.

"Cloud!" Zack called as he grabbed his friend's arm. "Wait!"

Cloud stopped willingly, he did not want to go to the Forgotten City any faster than he had too. He looked at Zack as if to say something but it was lost; he simply looked away.

Zack rolled his eyes and flicked Cloud squarely in the forehead. "Knock it off. This isn't the time for that shit." Zack let out a sigh. "We need a plan. I know as well as you do that, you cannot kill your mother. We have looked for her far too long to let Sephiroth force you to."

Cloud shoved Zack's hand away and glared at him. "You don't think I know that! What are we going to do then? I can't break my Word. I am not like Vincent or Shinra.

"And you think I am?!" Zack growled. "Look, the Forgotten City is near Helhiem, right? We can head towards the city, the pain won't start as long as we are headed in that direction. Hopefully, we'll get my father to help us along the way."

"You forget Zack, we can't step foot in or within a hundred yards of Helhiem and you cannot speck to anyone who is from Helhiem."

"I didn't forget, Cloud..." Zack said with solemnness in his voice. Running a hand through his hair he went on. "Except you know that father has men placed along his boarders and you can contact one of them."

It wasn't much of a plan but at least it was a start for them. Cloud nodded as Zack put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We will defeat him Cloud _and_ save your mother."

"I hope so Zack. Neither of us may be able to stop me if we don't." Cloud said as he ran his hand through his hair. Cloud felt Tifa stir within him, causing him to remember what he had done. She had slipped his mind, for good reason, but he felt an urge to go to her. Tifa would not be herself, not at first. It would come to her, but she needed guidance. That should be him not Cid, but he didn't have much of an option.

Looking to Zack, who was giving him a strange look for his silence, not to mention he looked like he was going to flick him in the forehead again. Cloud held up his hand to stop the incoming blow. "I mated Tifa, she is waking up."

Zack looked as if _he_ had been flicked in the forehead. He seemed speechless for a moment or two. "Who is going to look after her?"

"I asked Cid too. He is going to help her til I can go to her." Cloud said looking off towards Dracut. Although he could not see it he couldn't help look in its direction.

"We will meet up with them in Helhiem. I told Aeris to go to my father's. Vincent was going to take them." Zack punched Cloud's shoulder. "Come on, we need to leave." Cloud nodded as he followed after Zack, heading towards the Forgotten City.

* * *

Tifa's eyes came open slowly and sluggishly. She felt strange…to say the least. She could see everything clearly, as if there was light in the room when she somehow knew there wasn't. Sitting up she felt better than she had felt in a while…possible ever. Nothing hurt on her, she did not feel tired or weak. Hell, she felt like she could run for miles and never tire.

Her mind was foggy though. There were things that she was trying to recall but couldn't. Things began to draw her attention, almost like echoes and whispers. She put her legs over the edge of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her she got up from the bed. Tifa tried to strain to hear the sounds and found the more she strained, the louder they got. A sudden crash somewhere close by caused her to hiss and cover her ears in pain, not only dropping to her knees, but her sheet fell away from her as well.

Tifa sat on her knees, letting the ringing in her ears stop before removing her hands. Looking around as was if she was lost, she picked the sheet back up and tied it in place. Tifa did not really remember where she was. Standing she tried to remember where exactly she was and how she had come to be here, but like a fleeting dream she could not remember.

A faint ba bump…ba bump… came into her ears and caused her to look off towards the door to the room. The sound caused a hunger to rise within her. Tifa felt her body react to it, like an addict offered a free hit.

As Tifa watched the door, it finally opened and a female now stood in front of her. Tifa had no recollection of the female and could smell her scent ten feet away. The female smelled of smoke, tears, and something else…something amazingly tantalizing. An urge in her cause her mouth to water, it was driving her. Tifa felt ready to pounce on the female as the ba bump spiked in speed and a new scent bloomed from the girl. It teased Tifa even more than the soft beat did, it was about to drive her into a frenzy. Tifa was just beginning to leap forward, but then couldn't.

"_Stop!"_ A voice commanded her. Tifa felt her body stop in reaction to the command, right as she was set to leap forward. _"Control it. Remember yourself Tifa."_ The voice spoke again, followed by images. The images consisted of her and the female. They were laughing and talking. She knew her, they were friends. Tifa was trying to place all the memories and fight the hunger in her, it was taking a lot out of her, but she was controlling it.

After the fire had burned itself out, much like Aeris had cried herself out, she walked about to Tifa's room. In all of what happened, the girl had realized that Tifa was not there. Now it seemed odd. Had no one told her? Had she chose to stay away?

Aeris opened the door to Tifa's room. The lights where out but the light from the door way spilled into the room, revealing Tifa. It caused Aeris to jump as Tifa was unexpectedly up. She covered her heart and let out a small sigh. "You scared me. Are…" Aeris noticed Tifa's expression and it made Aeris slightly afraid. "Tifa…are you alright?" Aeris stepped into the room, leaving the door open as she did. However, Aeris's steps came to a halt as she saw Tifa's eyes. They were a bright crimson, and Aeris began to shake slightly. The look in her friend's eyes, looked as if she were set to devour her.

Aeris backed away slowly and she thought her luck was just about out as Tifa looked ready to attack. Aeris froze as Tifa's body did. "Aeris…?" Tifa's voice said almost as if she was unsure of it.

Aeris let out the breath she had been holding. "Yes, it's me. You scared me half to death." As Aeris went to step forward and go to Tifa, her friend stepped back and said, "Don't…don't come… near me…" Tifa said as she backed up even more.

"Tifa, what is going on? Is this about Yuffie?" Aeris said thinking maybe the girl was in shock of the news, if someone had just recently told her.

"Yuffie? Who is Yuffie?" Tifa seemed even more confused by the new name. More images poured into her head. Her meeting the small girl, life in Black Coven with her, and finally her death, all memories that she knew and some that filled in gaps. "Yuffie is gone…" Tifa said as tears began to fall down her face.

Aeris shook her head confused. "Tifa what is wrong with you?!" Aeris said as she took another step forward, but gasped as she watched blood trickle down Tifa's face. Aeris was set to go to her friend but was stopped.

"Stop, Aeris." Vincent, who now stood by Aeris, stopped her from getting any closer to Tifa. "Cid, Take Aeris out of here, explain what is happening."

Cid was flanking on the other side of Aeris just in case Tifa snapped. He nodded and took Aeris's hand and got the girl to look his way. Making eye contact, he said. "Follow me, without a fight."

Aeris's eyes glazed over a bit and she let Cid lead her out. Cid looked to Vincent, "I'll assume you are taking her into your care for the journey?"

Vincent nodded and said nothing as he stepped forward. He started approaching the new vampire with caution. "Tifa look at me. Is Cloud speaking to you?"

Tifa's head shot up as Vincent came closer, she shied away from him, still looking like she didn't understand. "Cloud?" More imaged came into her mind, a blond haired vampire and all the moments she had spent with him came back in a rush. _"Your Mate…Me…Cloud…" _The voice whispered to her once more. Tifa closed her eyes as all the memories were causing her head to hurt and her body to tire. "Yes, He's talking to me…" Tifa held her head as if that would make everything come together and make sense.

Vincent was almost to Tifa as he said. "Listen to him, Tifa. Do not fight him." Vincent knew he needed to get Tifa to feed and soon. He did not need her out causing havoc in Dracut. Vincent also needed her to feed from a vampire. Once she had, Tifa would never acquire the taste of human blood.

Tifa barely realized that Vincent had his arms around her; once she had she tried to get away. She shoved and jerked all to no avail as Vincent's hold was rock solid. _"Tifa, Stop!"_ At Cloud's command Tifa's body stilled instantly.

Once she stopped, Vincent reached up to his neck, dragging his nail down, cutting deep into his skin, letting his blood spill freely. As his blood fell from the cut on, Tifa reacted to it in a second. She was completely mesmerized by the sight of it. She could not take her eyes off of it.

Tifa's hand ran up the opposite side of Vincent's neck, almost in a lover's caress. She stared at the blood, as her other hand rested on his chest. _"Feed from him, Tifa."_ Cloud's voice came again, instructing her.

The vampiric instinct in Tifa took over, her fangs extended and she was sinking them into Vincent's neck. The blood rushed into her mouth, it was like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was pure bliss and energy filling every part of her body. The more she drank the more she wanted. It was almost uncontrollable now, the thirst now drove her.

Vincent had to fight the effects of the bite, as Tifa was taking too much and she needed to learn to nor gorge herself. "Enough. You can never take it all." He said as he pulled her off and watched the hunger disappear from her eyes and they began to droop. New Vampires needed a lot of sleep as their bodies were still trying to adjust to their new state. Vincent was going to have to monitor her while they traveled to Helhiem. He watched as Tifa's eyes finally closed and she fell back asleep. Lifting her up into his arms, Vincent carried her back to the bed. Taking a seat next to the bed he watched her as she rested.

* * *

Down the hall a ways away from Tifa and Vincent. Cid was dealing with a rather heated Aeris. He had gotten her calmed down from being angry that he used his powers on her, but now she was on a completely new rant.

"She acted as if she didn't even know me!" Aeris shouted at the vampire as she paced. "Her eyes…they…they were not Tifa's. It was like there was an animal staring at me."

"That's because, Cloud turned her. She is no longer the human Tifa, she is the Vampire Tifa." Cid said as he watched the slew of emotions fill Aeris's face.

"He, what?!" Aeris said almost in disbelief.

Cid rolled his eyes, "You're a smart girl, don't be stupid. You could tell, deep down you knew. The moment you saw her eyes staring at you." Cid said taking a seat on the desk in the room.

Aeris didn't say anything for a moment just tried to let it sink in a little more. Til finally she asked, "Why…why didn't she know me?" Aeris looked to Cid as if she were going to cry, you could even hear it in her voice.

"When a human is turned, they forget themselves. They do not recall their previous life, making them very dangerous. The vampire who turned them, is supposed to be the one to help them to remember. They hold all their memories and are supposed to ease them into remembering. Also how most Vampires corrupt New Vampires, by only letting them have certain memories back." Cid crossed his arms, "I'd say Cloud had a helping hand, cause otherwise you'd be dead."

"She was ready to kill me, then. That was the look I saw in her eyes. She wanted my blood." Aeris's face fell even more. She did not want to lose her friend but she could not help but fear being near her, not just for her sake but for Tifa's too. If something were to happen merely by accident, Aeris did not want Tifa blaming herself once she was herself again…if she ever would be Tifa again. "Will I be able to be with her again, or will that not be possible?"

Cid uncrossed his arms. "Not without Vincent or I with you. Young Vampires don't know how to control themselves and without their Master with them, it will take longer for her to learn. That is until, Cloud can be with her." Cid saw the sorrow in Aeris's eyes and let out a sigh. "Since her first taste of blood was that of a Pure Bloods, she will not take to humans too easily."

Aeris nodded she felt some relief in his words, but she knew that she would have to be careful around Tifa and not let her guard down. Aeris hated to think that about Tifa but it couldn't be helped. "When will I be able to see her?"

"Not long. Tomorrow night we leave for Helhiem. Genesis has asked me to escort you there with Vincent." Cid said as he pushed himself off of the desk. "I think it is best if you rest. It has been a very trying day for you." Cid moved past her and started for the door. "I will be close if there is anything you need, just call." With that Cid was gone and Aeris was left all alone within the room. As she slept she would have dreams of Yuffie, Tifa and the war that was soon to spill out over the land. In her dreams it soon began to rain blood.

**Okay hope that you all liked it. I will try to get the next one up soon, as I am going to give up my overnight job and be down to one Job. So hopefully more chapters! ^_^ yay!**


	21. So Close

**Yes, I know. Where the Beep have you been!? For that I am sorry. It has been busy and just exhausting. Senior in College=NO LIFE! This is going to be short, I'm sorry for that too.**

**Okay so this chapter goes out to Ms. LindaH! She got my lazy bum back to writing. This going to be short, but I'll have another up soon. Also this chap has not been Beta-ed, so if anything is screwed up, forgive me! Also just found I called Zack's coven Helios originally. I think im sticking with helhiem. **

It had drained Cloud greatly to get Tifa to control herself. The distance between them only helped to weaken him more. They were almost to Helhiem's southern boarder and even closer to Cloud's mother's prison. The closer they got and the slower they went cause pain to bloom in his body. Small at first, but soon grew more and more. Cloud had to feed frequently under all the strain.

Normally he could go a very long time without feeding, but now he needed to feed at least everyday. He did not let Zack know that he was suffering. Being as far out from any village or town, Cloud had to feast on what nature gave him. All the while his mind was screaming for more then just animals blood.

It was just after dusk when they came to the boarder. Standing there, looking at the great forest that lay before them, both were filled with a sense of homesickness that neither would confess. The more Zack stood there the worse he felt. Home was right there and he still could not touch it. That thought alone was madding. So much so that, attempting to step onto his homeland was looking more and more appealing by the second.

Then, before Cloud could stop him, Zack had gave in to his heart's desire. The instant he did, he was struck down by pain and rendered helpless. Dropping to the ground, like some great force had struck him.

Cloud was stunned for a moment before, he dragged his friend back a crossed the boarder. He even had to move him father back, before the pain had subsided. Cloud dropped Zack against a fallen log, then growled, "I know you lack sense at times, but that was lunacy!"

Zack chuckled weakly as his friend soon sat down next to him, "It was worth it.

"How was that worth it, Zack?!" Cloud snapped.

Zack looked at Cloud with a shrug. "Do you not fight against the order to murder your mother?" Cloud shot Zack a glare but then it softened some. "See, I knew you had the pain setting in.

"So you noticed." Cloud rested against the log with an exhausted sigh.

Zack nodded as he began to get to his feet. "Maybe she will be your key to breaking your word." Zack was more focused on what was ahead of him as he spoke. "I have broken my word once before, maybe I can have the strength to do it once more."

In a sudden bust of speed, Zack flew at the boarder of his home. Once again he did not get more then a foot over the invisible line and he dropped like a rock. He fought to hold back the screams that wanted to rip from his throat, much like the pain ripping through him. Cloud thought his friend insane, but he could not stop him. All he could do was watch and listen as Zack tried to over come the pain.

* * *

Vincent and Cid were almost a day behind, Cloud and Zack, with the girls. They kept Tifa concealed within a wooden coffin, hidden under the false floor of the carriage. Aeris had to drive the covered carriage, which hide the vampires inside as they traveled a more populated route, than Cloud and Zack had.

They were traveling along a long wooded road, when Aeris raised the flap behind her and asked. "How is she?"

Cid hissed at the light that was let in. "Damnit, Girl! Warn a person!" He growled as he retreated back from the light some.

Aeris lowered the flap some. "Oh, I'm sorry Cid."

Vincent unfazed just met her with his red eyes. "We need to get her to Cloud, soon." He looked down and put his hand to the floor just over where Tifa lay. He could feel her still sleeping, it was uneasy but it was still 'Sleep'. Cloud must have forced it on Tifa to help both of them. "Life Mates are not supposed to be separated from each other at least not right after the Turn."

Aeris looked ahead then back to him. "But we are nearly to Helhiem, right? Zack said they would meet us there."

Vincent nodded. "Yes. I hope she will remain as she is now. Otherwise we will have to worry about more then Sephiroth finding us."

Aeris looked confused by Vincent's words. Cid let out a sigh, his eyes closed because the light still coming in. "He means that she may go Rogue. A Vampire who turns a human has to stay with them to train them. It is the master vampire that has the only control over them. Going Rogue means she will be over taken by a blood lust."

Aeris closed the flap as she let that sink in. She did not want Tifa to give into blood lust and she did not want to fear her friend, but most of all she did not want to lose another. The loss of Yuffie was still paining her greatly. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her and remembered Yuffie's death. Aeris hoped that Vincent was right and we would see her again, even if she were someone else.

Inside the carriage Cid finally opened his eyes, looking to Vincent. "Do you think she will last another day?" His voice was too low and fast for Aeris to hear him outside.

"Possibly but I hope we do not have to go more than that. We will have to abandon this if we do not make it there tonight." Vincent said at the same tone and pace as Cid.

"That's what I thought. The Ice wolf has power and his mate shares it. I do not wish to take her on as a Rogue." Cid said closing his eyes again.

"It will not fall on your shoulders. I will take care of it." Vincent returned to resting as well.

* * *

From high on a ridge that over looked Zack who had finally stopped his screaming and Cloud who just stood silently watching over his friend, there stood two figures. One was a large black hulk of a male and the other a pale young man with brown messy hair.

"Should we go down and help, Sir Barrett?" The boy asked in a dull tone, his bright green eyes glowing bright in the night.

The one called Barrett shook his head. "Not yet. The Prince has to over come this himself, or he'll never be able to come home."

"Should we at least make ourselves known to Cloud?" The boy shifted his gaze to the giant beside him.

Barrett let out a chuckle, "Denzel, my boy." He pointed down to Cloud then. "He already knows we are here."

As Denzel looked back he saw that Cloud was indeed staring straight at him. He could not help the cold shiver that shot up his spine as Cloud stared them down. Denzel took a half a step back towards Barrett.

"Do not fear him, boy. The Ice wolf is our ally." Barrett chuckled once more. "Yes, let's go greet spikey. I have missed that punk!"

**I'm sooooo sorry. I will have the next one up directly.**


	22. Stand

**Okay so here is the next Chapter. Still no beta so forgive anything off or wrong. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! ^_^ **

The moon was bright as it cast its light down. It lit the road well enough for any human to see. However that did not matter as Cid now drove the carriage down the winding road. Aeris was fast asleep inside, with Vincent watching over her. All the while, he monitored Tifa, who still did not show any signs of waking. The trip was nothing too eventful, but that was very close to changing.

It wasn't long before Cid started to notice they were being followed. He let it go for the moment. He didn't want to draw attention to it just yet. They were still too far off for him to sense who or what it was.

As the road began to turn down hill, Cid reined the horses to a much slower pace. One of the horses jerked its head up, when he caught scent of something that he did not like. The other horse began to grow wide eyed and back pedal like his mate. Cid fought to control the horses, but he knew it would be an almost impossible task. Even though these horses had been born and raised around vamps, didn't make wolves an exception.

Three figures came into the road up ahead, causing Cid to rise from his seat. He banged on top of the carriage. "Oy, Dragon! Best get out of here." He glared at the figures, his fangs bared.

Aeris was awake with a start, as images flooded her mind. Three wolves morphing into three males, stood before the carriage, Cid, and Vincent. More images came like a violent assault on her mind. It was as if their claws and teeth were actually in fact ripping and biting into her flesh. Suddenly she faced a golden eyed young man, or so it appeared to be. His grayish blue hair dripped with blood, his face was twisting into evil snarl. In a flash he sprung forward and when he was almost up on her, she could see the reflection in his eyes. Aeris did not see herself in his eye…she saw Zack.

Vincent touched Aeris's shoulder, which was the only thing that called her back to her senses. He studied her a moment before Cid demanded his presence once more. "Stay here. Do not come outside, no matter what." Vincent said standing up to exit the carriage. Aeris just nodded as she held her forehead trying to collect her thoughts.

Outside, Cid swung down from the driver's seat with a large spear in his hand. The horses still stomped and pawed at the ground, while Cid made his way to the front of them. Grabbing their bridles he jerked the horses to his eye level. The moment that they met his gaze they stilled and stopped all movement. "That's better." Cid said now turning to face the three wolves that now stood in the road ahead of him.

Vincent lifted the flap and stood at his full height on the driver's seat. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene ahead of him. He looked the wolves over well. They were well feed and looked after, but one thing caught his attention. It was their pack markings, or actually their lack of.

All were-packs had markings, like brands to show who they belonged and where their alliance lay. Any were without a pack marking was killed on the spot. So it was rare to see one unmarked wolf, let alone three.

Vincent watched as the wolves began to shift skins. Their bodies twisting and cracking with a grotesque sound, til finally they took on a naked human form. The one in the center stepped forward some before stopping. A smile slicing across his face, when he looked up at the waxing gibbous, he said. "…Such a beautiful night…nearly perfect." The wolf shifted his gaze to Cid and Vincent. "…still a perfect night to spill a vampire's blood, though." The other wolves began to chuckle, their golden sight set on the vampires.

Cid raised an eyebrow and looked back over his shoulder at Vincent. "Are we supposed to be scare by these three mangy pups?" Vincent just gave Cid a dull glare for his response. Cid held up his hands as he turned back around. "Just making sure." Cid took another step forward giving his spear a quick twirl stabbing into the ground and leaned against it. "So you pups wanting to rumble? I'm afraid we really don't have the time to give you a lesson in getting your asses kicked. Best to just keep moving."

The lead wolf narrowed his eyes but did not lose his grin as he focused on Cid. "You and the Dragon may go….your cargo is ours."

"Should have known. Well," Cid pulled his spear out of the ground and pointed it at the wolves. "Might as well get this started, cause you're not gettin 'em"

"We were hoping you would put up a fight." The wolf to the leader's right, with long hair, said.

The other wolf to the left spoke then too. "Can we now, brother?" Both looked to their leader with eager faces.

"I think so, brothers." He glanced over his shoulder to them, "Remember, do not harm the humans." With that said the wolves let out an earth shattering howl, before leaping forward, shifting mid-jump. Cid and Vincent braced for their attack. Inside the carriage Aeris felt the wave of fear go up her spine at the wolves bone chilling shrill hit the air. She clasped her hands and was screaming inside, _"Zack!"_

* * *

Zack's eyes snapped open, as Aeris's plea vibrated through his body. It pushed through the pain that paralyzed his body and pulled at him. Zack felt the feeling returning to his limbs. "Aeris…." Zack's voice was barely above a whisper, as he gripped the earth under his fingers.

Cloud looked away from the ridge as he heard Zack. He saw his friend struggling to roll to his side. That small task looked like it took everything he had. Cloud thought it a fluke til he watched Zack's brace himself to get to his knees. Cloud was amazed at his friend finally being able to move. Suddenly he realized that Zack had called out Aeris, it made him have a sudden fear. Cloud reached down inside and felt for Tifa. She was still sleeping and he made sure not to disturb her. If Tifa was not awake then that meant there was something else.

Cloud went to where Zack was trying to get to his knees. "What is it?"

"Aer-is….she called…to me…" Zack groaned as he finally got to his knees. Zack felt close to collapsing back to the ground when he was hit with another desperate cry from Aeris. This one was full of fear, much more than the first one. All the weakness vanished from Zack's body. "She… needs me…" Said before gritting his teeth. Zack gathered everything he had in him. A rush of power burnt through him, forcing Cloud away. In that moment, Sephiroth's word was broken. Zack was now standing…on his family's land.

**Hope you all liked it!**

** waxing gibbous: phase before full moon. for anyone who didnt know  
**


	23. Reason to Take

**So yeah I got into this chapter and really wanted to put it up. Thanks again, everyone! You all are awesome!**

At the first attack of the wolves, Cid caught one wolf with his spear and cast him aside, while another wolves sank in fangs into his arm. Gripping the wolf's snout he pried him off of his arm, Cid slammed him into the ground.

All the while Cid took on the two wolves the third raced for Vincent, who stood as still as a statue. He did not budge as the wolf shot towards him. Just as the wolf was inches away from his fangs biting into Vincent's face, he reacted. Faster than any human could possible see, Vincent held the wolf by the throat in one hand, while stabbing his silver blade into the wolf's temple with the other.

Vincent watched as the light died away from the wolf's eyes, the wound sizzling from the silver. He withdrew his blade and let the wolf drop to the ground with out a second thought. The wolf's body morphed back into a human form, as it landed. Vincent took note that the beast had, had at one time, markings. They had since been cut from his body.

This struck him as odd but could not think on it more as he was, at that moment physically struck by one of the other wolves. Vincent landed flat on his back, holding the snarling and biting wolf at bay. Vincent's eyes fared and bared his fangs as he threw the wolf back. It crashed hard into the side of the wagon, rocking it violently.

The wolf morphed into a human, before attacking Vincent again. It was down to a wrestling match between the two. Much like it was with Cid and his wolf pal. Unknowing to them, the wolf that Vincent had struck down, began to move.

* * *

Inside the carriage, Aeris gripped a dagger that Vincent had given her shortly before their journey; she had unsheathed it after something had hit the wagon. Edging her way to the flap of the carriage, she moved it back only slightly to look out. She could see Cid fighting a wolf but could not see Vincent. Opening it a little wide to get a better look, a face suddenly appeared, causing Aeris to cry out in fear. She fell backwards and began to scoot backwards, as the wolf entered the small space.

The lead wolf stopped just before Aeris, his eyes glowed brightly as he watched her. His eyes suddenly darted around, then closed as he took a deep breath. Opening them he now looked at the floor. "Interesting… We came for humans," The wolf looked up at Aeris with a grin. "It seems that some one has been naughty."

He took another step forward and Aeris moved back til her back was flush with the back of the carriage. "Why do you want us?" Aeris said breathlessly. Her body shook with fear. The air about this werewolf and the images she got from him made everything she had seen in Black Coven seem like a vacation.

"We have been sent to bring you home…" The wolf smiled as he crouched down. He reached out and caressed Aeris's cheek.

Aeris jerked away from his touch and looked away. Names and images filled her mind, causing her to close her eyes. After a moment she looked up at him. "Your not taking us home…your taking us to Scarlet. Sephiroth is punishing Zack and Cloud, isn't that right Kadaj?

The wolf looked surprised by what Aeris said. The humans would not have known of their master, let alone his name. They were Scarlet's pets, to use at her bidding. They were to retrieve the humans for her tortuous pleasure. Kadaj bared his teeth at her with a violent growl, "How do you know that?!" His hand was around her throat, bruising her soft skin in a second.

Aeris's hands flew to Kadaj's trying to get his grip to loosen. She gasped for air and banged her fists into his arm, in attempt for him to let go. His hand only loosened some so she could answer. "I… just… know."

"Tell me exactly!" He yelled as he picked her up and slammed her into the back of the carriage. "Speak or I will choke the life from you!"

His grip retightened to show he meant what he said. When it loosened once Aeris was about to speak but with a strong gust of wind tore through the carriage, ripping the roof clean off. Kadaj was blown backwards.

Aeris held her throat as Kadaj's nails cut into her skin when he was forced away. Aeris felt something take a hold of her, pulling her close. She opened her eyes and relief flooded throughout her body. The girl could have weep at how happy she was, to be staring into the blue eyes of her vampire.

* * *

Once Vincent was on his feet, Barrett and Denzel were next to Cloud. Barrett's arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Zack. "Leaving so soon?"

"This is not the time Barrett." Zack said as he straightened and began to leave. He was weakened greatly and it showed in his movements.

"Wait, you need to rest." Denzel called to Zack, who shot him a glare. The boy froze and his face became stone. "It's just that the sun will be approaching soon."

"I cannot I have to go to Aeris." Zack called over his shoulder, starting to break into a run.

Barrett uncrossed his arms and called out. "Aeris? Who is that?" It was too late Zack had already taken flight and was gone without another word. He looked to Cloud for an answer.

"We will tell you when we return." Cloud said as he went to follow his friend, but found he could not. Pain cut through him like a knife and his feet would not go a step further. Cloud had let it slip from his mind, the real reason they were near Helhiem. He was to take his mother's life.

Even if Zack's word was broken…that did not mean Clouds was. He dropped to his knees as the pain hit him again. Even if Tifa was in danger he did not sense it, as she was still resting. The emotions within him were not strong enough to break his vow to Sephiroth, which would not let him go in any direction but towards the Forgotten City.

Barrett saw Cloud's hesitation, then when he dropped, he knew that Cloud could not leave. Looking down at Denzel he bumped the kid's arm. When Denzel looked up at him, Barrett nodded for Denzel to go instead of Cloud. Denzel gave him a puzzled look, which only made Barrett let out a sigh and push the kid forward.

Denzel sailed forward almost falling to the ground. He gave Barrett a glare as he moved forward to Cloud, "Sir Cloud…Let me go. If you would stay with Barrett please." Denzel gave a bow before vanishing completely.

Cloud was not given time to argue, or move as the kid disappeared. Barrett was by his side, kneeling. "The kid is good. He'll be able to help, Zack. Denzel reminds me of you, when Vincent first found you." Barrett knew that Cloud was not paying attention to him, he punched his shoulder. "What's that Bastard got ya doin, now?"

Cloud pushed the pain from his mind as he knelt there, giving up on the idea that he could go. He panted lightly as he looked off in the direction they had gone. He listened to Barrett not really listening. He was cursing himself for not being able to go to Tifa right then. Had she been in true danger, he was sure he could have broken his word. The hit from Barrett didn't really phase Cloud. He just simply turned his head and said. "He's sending me to kill our mother."

The words fell like heavy brick from his mouth, as he looked away. Telling Barrett caused him more pain and fear, the pain of the command and the fear that he would not be able to break his word before he took his mother's life.

Barrett stiffened and his tone became serious. "He told you where she was so you could kill her didn't he?"

Cloud nodded, as he stood up. "Even as war has been declared between Dracut and Black Coven, he sends us off to do this. He is punishing us."

"What the hell for!?" Barrett barked, now standing.

Cloud moved forward to collect their things, ignoring Barrett's question for the moment. Barrett was quick to follow him, not accepting Cloud's silence as an answer.

Cloud gathered his things, turning he saw that Barrett was still waiting for an answer. "For negligence. I sought out my mate, instead of aiding him."

"Mate?! The Ice Wolf has taken a mate? I will have to meet this girl!" Barrett said in amazement.

Cloud went towards the giant and stopped. "You will. She is on her way here, along with Zack's mate."

"Well now, Queen Zefrinn will be extremely pleased to meet them." Barrett said with a smile that faded soon. "About your mother, what do we need to do to protect her?"

Cloud looked at Barrett completely serious and said, "I need you to keep me from the Forgotten City."

**Okay hope ya all enjoyed it. I'll try to get another up soon, but I got finals coming up and painting due for class. I will try though. **** til next time!**


	24. Indestructible

**I wanna thank you all so much! You guys are awesome and make me smile. Your messages were awesome. I am doing alright, can't wait to be able to type with all my fingers! I wanted to put this up for you all though. It was already half done so it wasn't so bad. The next won't go up as fast. Which you all are being patient with me, so Thank you all! **

**Ya all make me feel all warm and fuzzy! A lot of peeps want to see what it's like when Cloud and Tifa meet again. He He. Oh it's gonna be good I'll just tell ya that much. Don't know yet if it will make it in, possible the next one. **

The battle of the wolves vs. Vincent and Cid had pulled them a distance form the carriage, not before Cid had cut the horses loose from the wagon, when they had snapped from their trance and were out of control. Both sides holding their own against each other, as their one on one fights raged. It was becoming very clear that these wolves were not run of the mill. They would have been nothing to dispatch if they had been. There were now, fallen trees and large craters in the earth, and the horses long gone. The road looked like a battlefield and was not suitable for travel any longer.

Vincent had thrown the wolf that was attacking him against a tree. A wicked crack hit the air as the wolf hit the tree. He landed on the ground, unable to move his back legs, this did not stop him however. The wolf only dragged himself forward with his front legs. Something had been done to these wolves, Vincent was sure of it, especially as he watched the wolf before him, regenerate in an instant.

Vincent braced himself for this wolf new attack, but the sudden cry of Aeris, broke his focus. In the slight distraction, the wolf was on him. Vincent narrowly escaped having the wolf's fangs bared in his neck. Dodging the mouth full of teeth, Vincent took the wolf's front legs. Swinging the wolf around, like someone tossing a heavy sack of flour, he sent the wolf sailing into the other, that had Cid pinned against the ground. The two wolves crashed into a nearby bolder.

Cid was on his feet in seconds. He and Vincent raced to the carriage, but the sudden wind forced them to stop, even causing the duo to skid backwards. Vincent knew that power, but he also knew that it was not at full strength. Zack was fairly weak; even so, the boy still was able to put up a fight. Vincent hoped it was enough to deal with these wolves.

Zack now stood in the remnants of the carriage, with Aeris. He held her behind him, acting as her shield. His sword drawn and anger filled his face, "You have a lot of nerve, attacking my mate."

Kadaj staggered to his feet, his brothers now flanking him. His brothers morphed into humans, and were a sorry sight to behold. Blood and filth stained their bodies, as their eyes still burned with the desire to fight. Kadaj's eyes narrowed and a grin returned to his face. "She is not yours any longer. Lord Sephiroth is taking back his gifts."

"What, the hell does that mean?!" Zack growled, his eyes turning a bright florescent blue.

"Just what I said. Your gifts belong to Scarlet now." Kadaj crossed his arms, with an annoyed sigh. "Let's not drag this on any longer, you Vampires can not hope to defeat us."

Cid snorted, "Your pretty cocky. Last time I check this fight wasn't over yet."

Kadaj looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You move like an old man, even resemble one too. I'd be afraid of breaking a hip if I were you."

Cid's face went from shock to fury. "You, son of a bitch!" he shouted as he launched his spear at the lead wolf. For Aeris and any other human it happened so fast they would not have witnessed the spear strike Kadaj, until it had already impaled him.

Which was exactly what had happened. The wolf had not dodged, or even attempted to get out of the path of the spear. In fact, Kadaj actually turned, arms opened wide to welcome it, letting it drive deep into his chest, grinning all the while. The expressions of the vampires darkened and became emotionless. None of them could believe what was happening.

"You see…" taking hold of the spear, with one quick motion, Kadaj freed it from his chest. His face showed no sign of pain or even that he felt it. "Even if you stab us, be it with silver or an enchanted blade, we will not die." Kadaj spun the spear in his hand, testing its weight, as he spoke. "We do not tire and we never feel pain." Looking up he grinned. "We out match you blood suckers on every level…even in speed!" At that Kadaj threw the spear with extreme speed at Cid.

As the spear soared straight for its master, suddenly in a flash a young male appeared, holding the spear just inches from his face. "Looks like you were wrong wolf..." The young male said nonchalantly, raising his head. His shaggy brown hair shifted revealing it to be Denzel. "You're actually quite slow." He tossed the spear, without looking, to Cid. "Shall I prove to you how wrong you are?"

Cid caught his spear his eye brow raised in wonder, as Aeris eyes widened almost like the sight of this boy caused gave her a fright. Zack and Vincent just stood there like stone status, all the while the wolves roared with laughter. Denzel turned to face them straight on; his face showed nothing and was unfazed by their hysterics.

"I'll admit that was surprising," Kadaj chuckled, reining in his amusement. "But I believe it is us that will prove you wrong.

"My Lord…Please cover Lady Aeris's eyes…" Denzel said turning his head slowly to look at his Prince and added a small bow of his head.

Zack returned the nod and looked to Aeris, but as he went to shield her, she stopped him. Looking into his mate's eyes with confusion, Zack could see tears and a shadow. "You cannot stop what has been already seen." She whispered softly, yet she turned away of her own accord, "However I do not wish to see it again." Zack pulled Aeris against his chest hiding her face from sight.

"Oh yes, hide the virgin's eyes." Kadaj chuckled once more, crossing his arms. "Brothers, who wants to show this leech, who is the strongest?"

"Let me handle this brother." The tall, spiked haired wolf with sideburns, known as Loz strutted forward. "I don't even have to shift for this!" Loz cracked his knuckles, as he briefly sized Denzel up. "This will be quick!" Loz shouted, before charged Denzel.

The wolf's claws were extended and teeth bared, all the while Denzel never even flinched. The young vamp actually closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. When Loz was almost upon him, just a breath away, the boy's eyes opened. The pupils of Denzel's blue eyes grew til his eyes were completely black, like gates thrown wide open.

In that instant, Loz felt a force enter his body and rip him apart from the inside out. What it looked like to everyone watching was like Loz was frozen in time for a second, then as if that lapse in time caught up to him, forcing Loz's body to expanded and separated. The anatomy of Loz's human form was separated into layers; skin, muscles, nervous system, organs and bones. All of it was suspended in the air, shortly before dropping one by one to the ground with a disgusting sound.

All around Denzel was speechless the only movement came from the young vampire; he walked forward into the bloody carnage. Reaching down, he picked up Loz's still beating heart. "He was correct…it was quick." Denzel stared directly at Kadaj. "It's true we could not defeat you by stabbing…" With as quick grip of his hand, Denzel crushed Loz's heart. "But….dismemberment seems to works."

Horror and agony filled the remaining two's faces. Their howls were now that of anger, their amber eyes glowed with rage. Never had they expected this, neither had anyone else present…except for Denzel and perhaps Aeris.

"Hmm, you seemed so surprised…you must have truly thought yourselves unbeatable…" Denzel dropped the remnants of the heart to the ground. The young vampire was cold and detached, which was the norm for him.

Leaning closer to Vincent, while the wolves flared and made a show of their pain, Cid asked. "This Barrett's newest brat?" Vincent's answer was a single nod, which caused Cid to scrunch his face to a soured expression. "Fucker lied."

Vincent couldn't help the small grin that came to his face. Looking ahead he watched as Kadaj still seemed to be in the boiling state of shock and fury. The wolf took a step closer, looking at what had become of his fallen brother. His eyes snapped up to Denzel, letting out an in human snarl, the wolf surged forward. Denzel was ready for the wolf but he was robbed of another fight as Zack made his move.

Zack put himself between the wolf and Denzel, stabbing his massive blade into the ground, the sharpened edge toward Kadaj. If he continued on that path and at the neck breaking speed the blade would split him in two.

Kadaj slide to a stop just an inch from the blade, his eyes had not lost their anger, but Zack saw something in the wolf's eyes. There was a fresh fear, something that had not been there before. "What's this I see, Kadaj? Is it fear?"

Kadaj's face twisted with hate, but then glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "I hold no fear, but you will." Zack was confused a moment but then he realized his mistake. Looking beyond Kadaj he saw what the wolf was referring to. The other wolf had Aeris in his grip, her arms painfully pinned behind her back.

She had not seen what was about to happen to her. There was not even a warning before the wolf had her. They stood their facing the four vampires too far away to give assistance or free her. Aeris was at the mercy of the enemy, as a single tear fell from her eye and fell between a crack of the hidden door of the wagon.

"Yazoo holds you mate, because of your carelessness!" Kadaj's laughter filled the air with a sick chuckle. The wolf watched gleefully as all the color left Zack's face. "What's this I see Prince Zack?! Is it fear?!

Zack let out a low rumbled growl, as he withdrew his sword from the ground. Before he could take a step forward Kadaj was warding him off. "Ah Ah Ah! I would stay where I was if I were you. We only have to return them alive; Scarlet cares nothing for their condition, so long as they have a pulse." Kadaj snapped his fingers. "Almost forgot…at least one will have a pul-" Kadaj stopped short as the air shifted and a strong presence grew from behind him. Turning to see what it was he found what was left of the wagon began to shake. It began to rock slightly and the aura just seemed to build.

Yazoo kept his hold on Aeris as he now watched the boards under his feet shift and quiver. He looked at a loss, unsure of what he should do. Then before he knew a hand burst forth from the floor boards, digging its razor sharp claws into his leg. The wolf let out a howl of pain, tossing Aeris away, just before his leg was drug down into the hidden compartment.

* * *

All watched, frozen in shock as a figure began to rise up in front of Yazoo. It attacked his neck savagely, ripping and clawing at it. His screams died away to a gurgle then followed by silence. The figure cradled him til it was finished with him and let Yazoo drop with a dull thud.

Her eyes were the color of a bright crimson and her long dark hair hung in her face, while she turned to her audience. The blazing red eyes looked around as if they had never seen before, like they were taking everything in at once.

Blood covered her face and clothes, even dripped from her hair. The vampiress was a sight to behold that was for sure. The world seemed to buzz and hum around her, closing her eyes. She listened to it a moment, hearing a name float through the air, a name that seemed so foreign.

_Tifa…_

_Tifa…_

Looking off into the distance, the vampiress could not fight the urge to follow the voice that called to her. "Cloud…" was the only whisper that fell from her mouth and in a burst of energy she was gone from sight.

**OKAY! Hope you all like it. I got some Tifa/Cloud action for ya all I the next, but it may take a bit. Hunting and pecking no fun. lol**


	25. Waterfall

**Hey ya all back to 100%! So I have been working on not only Black Coven, while I have been out of commission, but I found a chapter I wrote for Blood Wars. Then I have ideas for three new Rurouni Kenshin stories. I know, I know! I need to finish this before I begin a new one….but I couldn't help it. I had inspiration for the others lol. So I will put this up for you all and the others to see how they go. **

**So in this Chapter there is.. Dun dun dun…a lemon! Yes finally some long awaited Cloud and Tifa lemony goodness. This is your warning, it is intense and mildly graphic. SO if you do not like lemons then don't read the chapter toward the bottom. So fair warning and enjoy!**

Cloud had just spent the last few moments telling Barrett about everything that had been going on at Black Coven. He explained about Jillian, Rufus's rebellion, and the girls being given as their Prizes. Cloud went on to explain that War had been declared between Black Coven and Dracut. This all lead to Cloud had finally telling Barrett about Sephiroth's new command and why he could not make it to the Forgotten City.

Barrett's face twisted in anger as he spat out, "That sick bastard! He is his father's son." Barrett calmed himself some as Cloud only nodded. "King Angeal knows about the war and has not declared if we are to join in or not. When we arrive in Helhiem and tell him about your mother, he will send his men for her and keep her safe. Maybe he can also help you break your Word with Sephiroth."

"I'm going to need all the help I can get. The stress of having Tifa so far from me, does not help" Cloud admitted.

Barrett got a big cheesy grin on his face as Cloud mentioned Tifa. "Having withdrawals from your little Mate's company huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Cloud, who just rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"That is not it." Cloud growled and turned away. He gathered Zack and his things to take to Helhiem. "Dawn will be here soon, let's just get to Helhiem."

"Whatever you say Spiky." Barrett chuckled as he took off for Helhiem, Cloud following.

It was not long into their trek that Cloud felt something. It was faint at first, like coming awake slowly, til finally it burst alive all at once. It forced Cloud to come to a dead stop and had to hold onto a nearby tree for support.

He felt a burning take over him, like hot iron poured down his throat, accompanied with a need that could not be pushed away. Cloud's vision blurred and he no longer could see the dead leaved on the forest floor, underneath his feet. There was now a long gray haired male, eyes filled with horror as the light drained from his eyes and blood covered him, in his grasp. As the male fell from his arms his eyes now looked around him all the colors and strange scents played with all of his senses. It was as if he was experiencing very thing for the first time.

Tifa was awake… It was a realization that had Cloud worried. He had hoped that she would remain asleep til they met again. Cloud had also hoped she would not fall into such a hostile state, not before he had been able to teach her some control at least.

Cloud knew the burning was her need to feed. The Blood Lust had begun to take over her. Tifa was almost to the point of not recognizing friend from foe, Cloud could feel it. The effects of her Blood Lust were beginning to show with Cloud, physically. His eyes turned icy blue, his breathing turned haggard, and his fangs extended. It was taking everything to fight her urge, which threatened to snap his already weak control.

"_Tifa…."Cloud called to her, drawing her attention to him._

Cloud was having trouble staying on his feet as all of this hit him. He needed to go to her… or get her to come to him. Cloud looked around trying to think of somewhere he could lead her that was away from anyone.

"_Tifa…"He called a final time and knew that she would come to him._

Barrett had stopped when Cloud stopped. He took one look at Cloud and knew what was happening to him. "The Bond is a powerful thing. Both of you will only suffer the longer you are apart."

"You don't think I know that!" Cloud snapped viciously but realized it was uncalled for. "I'm sorry, it's just…I need a place to lead her. Somewhere she can't harm anyone and I can calm her."

"It's nothing." Barrett waved off Cloud's anger knowing that he was in too much pain to not be short. He let out a sigh and looked off into the trees. It was then he had a thought. "Remember the waterfall? It's secluded and no one lives near there anymore."

Cloud remembered. Zack and him had played there many times as they were youths. At the time there was a small village close by. If it was now abandoned it was the perfect place to lead Tifa. "That's the place then." Cloud muttered as he turned away from Barrett.

"Just remember, Females like it rough." Barrett snickered as he was gone when Cloud turned around. Cloud wasted no more time and made a neck breaking haste to the waterfall.

* * *

Zack carried Aerith on his back, as Vincent, Cid, and Denzel followed behind them. In the chaos of Tifa awakening, they had taken the moment to escape. Kadaj had been in a crazed and sorrowful state, he had been howling over the loss of both his brothers and too distracted to have a care for the others. Zack had seen no more reason to fight or subject Aerith to any more bloodshed.

Aerith had not said anything since Tifa woke and killed the wolf in front of her. She just stared blankly, clinging to Zack's back. He could feel she had finally stopped trembling as they stopped just before the boarder.

Zack set Aerith down to sit on a bolder and went to speak with the other Knights. "Dawn will be upon us before we can reach Helhiem. We need to find somewhere we can hide til then."

Denzel was the first of the Knights to speak. "There is a Human village close by. Barrett once said that I could find shelter there."

Cid was the next to speak. "If it is all the same to you, Sir Zack, I will head back to Dracut. King Genesis just allowed me to be an escort to you, my duty is done."

"Yes, return to Dracut. Tell Genesis what has happened." Cid gave a bow to Zack and was gone. Zack looked to the remaining Knights. "Sir Denzel, you will lead the way to the village."

"Yes, your majesty." Denzel said with a bow much like Cid's.

"Call me Sir Zack, if you have to use a title, otherwise it is just Zack." Leaving the two Knights, Zack went back to Aerith as he gave his order. He stopped just a few feet in front of her, just watching. She had a heavy and weak aura about her. Her head was down and Aerith's eyes still had no focus.

Kneeling down in front of her, Zack took her hands into his. "I have cause you a lot of pain, for that I am sorry. I only ask for you to forgive me."

Aerith looked up to Zack's face and cupped it with her hands. "You have done nothing Zack. I am still adjusting to the world I now live in." Zack could see sadness in her eyes. "I was only frightened when I saw what had become of Tifa. I know her to be a very kind person, but what I saw was not her and it breaks my heart."

"It is the Vampire that was born into Tifa when Cloud turned her. Tifa is still there, but it will take her time to conquer the vampire and control it." Zack took Aerith's hands from his face and gripped them once again.

"Will I be like that when you turn me?" Aerith asked the question that Zack did not want to answer.

"We need to leave now." Zack pulled her to her feet.

Aerith just nodded, knowing that he was going to avoid the question, no matter what she said. She was too tired and drained to try and get it out of him. So she just climbed on to his back and rested while they made their way to the village.

* * *

Tifa was now stepping from the lush forest into a clearing, where a large beautiful water fall laid out before her. She wore the tattered, blood, and mud coated nightgown that Aerith had left her in for the trip. Her hands and face was still covered with blood of the wolf. Tifa's eyes glowed with a crimson hunger when they found her mate standing naked and waist deep within the pool of the waterfall.

Cloud had tracked Tifa through the Bond and knew the second she stepped into the clearing. He kept his back to her and waited to see how she would react without provocation. He could tell that him not reacting to her, even though she could tell he knew she was there, annoyed her. She let out a small growl as she stopped at the edge of the water and yet Cloud still did not turn.

Looking down at the water's surface, Cloud watched as it was violently disturbed. When he raised his head he now found his Mate now standing in front of him in the water. Her eyes were still burning with Blood Lust and they were focused on Cloud's throat.

All Cloud did was watch her as she reached out to his neck, gingerly touching the vein that ran there. So mesmerized by his throat, she did not even notice Cloud begin to slip the nightgown from her shoulder.

Tifa let her hand fall, so she could move closer; Cloud removed the other strap of the gown. It slid off of her, slowly revealing her naked form to him. Still she did not notice, or at least did not react to it. Her hand ran up his well-defined chest and to his throat once more. Cloud knew that his blood was calling to her and he knew she was close to taking what she wanted.

The vampiress took that moment to go for his neck, but Cloud did not allow it. He cut her off before she could sink her fangs into his neck. Gripping the back of her neck, Cloud covered her mouth with his. His arm encircled her waist, possessively pulling her body flush with his.

Tifa at first tried to rebel against it, it was not what she had wanted. It did not take long, however for her to give into it. There was a fire building within her, a fire that caused the Blood Lust to subside. She could not only feel his arousal against her, but she could feel it within her. It filled her with such excitement and need, that she only craved more. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck pulling him closer to her and trying to dominate the kiss.

Cloud wasn't going to let that happen. He not going to let her have control. Not of the kiss or of him, he pushed her backwards under the waterfall. The water fell over them as the kiss continued and Cloud pinned Tifa up against a rock. As he used his body to keep Tifa right where he wanted her, his hands roamed her naked body.

Tifa let out a small gasp as he pushed her against the rock, but that did not stop her from returning the kiss. She drug her nails down his chest, as her hips instinctively moved against his. Tifa could feel a tightness grow between her thighs. Tifa whimpered into the kiss, as the tightness turned into a sensation that was going to drive her insane if Cloud did not ease it soon.

Cloud's inner beast caused him to give into his lust, breaking the kiss and moving to her neck. He could hear her own lustful moans and knew exactly was she wanted from him. Cloud moved a hand between her thighs, slipping his fingers into her to ease her wanton agony.

At Cloud's touch, Tifa became putty in his hands. She broke their kiss with yet another moan, as his rhythmic fingers toyed with her. Cloud now kissed the valley between her breasts, before taking her nipple into his mouth. Tifa bit her lip as waves of pleasure began to run through her. Bringing her head forward, her eyes filled with lust, as she raised Cloud's head and pulled him back into another white hot kiss.

Tifa's pleasure flooded through their bond and into Cloud, causing the last of his control to snap. His beast took over then lifting Tifa's hips, he thrust into her without warning. He did not pause for her to adjust to him.. His thrust became wild and rough with his own need.

Cloud's abrupt invasion, Tifa let out a scream of ecstasy. It was sweet torture for her and she loved it. Tifa wrapped her legs tight around his waist and bring him even closer to her. His hard thrusts only fueled her desire and took her closer to fulfillment. If anything his thrusts were not hard enough, so she prompted him fiercely with her own hips to quicken his pace.

Her prompt was immediately answered as Cloud drove into her almost relentlessly. With Tifa now a vampire like him, he did not have to worry about how rough he was with her. Her body could handle it. Cloud nipped and teased at Tifa's neck, drawing more whimpers and soft cries from her. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, telling him she was close. Cloud could also feel her passion coming to its climax and how his own was fast approaching.

With one final thrust, Cloud buried himself deep within Tifa. She cried out in extreme bliss and her orgasm stuck her violently. Cloud gave a hearty groan with his own relief, spilling his seed as she throbbed around him. In that moment they were one both finding release in the exact same second. Their bodies so entwined with one another that they could not tell where one began or the other ended.

Cloud's head dropped into the crook of her neck, panting heavily as she did. They were both sorely spent and in need of a moment to collect themselves. After a time Cloud lifted his head to see the rich wine colored eyes, he knew to be Tifa's. She placed a warm and tender kiss on his lips, far from what had just taken place between them. Cloud returned the kiss, lovingly so. When they broke apart, Cloud continued to watch her as she ran her thumb over his lips and caressed his face. "I feel like myself again." Tifa was the first to break the silence with her soft whisper.

Cloud chuckled. "That is because you are with me." He moved his fingers into her hair, moving it over her shoulder. "Being separate is dangerous, especially since you are so newly turned… That is why I had to make you sleep."

She put her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "I was so angry at you, for what you have done to me…" Tifa punched his chest with her fist, but not with any real force.

"I will admit it was selfish, but I do not regret what I have done." Cloud stated firmly. It was the only way Cloud could keep Tifa with him and safe.

Tifa lifted her head and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I understand, now. This Bond has helped me to realize how you feel." Tifa's eyebrow furrowed and her expression wavered some. "It is strange… all of this is… difficult for me to control." Her eyes closed and Cloud could tell she was trying to fight the beast within her, as it threatened to take over.

"I am glad." Cloud placed a light kiss on her lips and placed his hand on the side of her face. "The rest I will have to teach you, as your creator and your Life Mate."

Opening her eyes, "You better do a better job from now on." Tifa found her spunk as she teased Cloud.

Her words were a relief to Cloud. She was coming back to the old Tifa. A grin found its way on to his face. "Don't worry. I will do my best to train you. That will have to wait, because the sun will find us soon if we stay here much longer."

"Then we will have to put off the lessons til later." Tifa kissed his lips one last time. She shuttered from pleasure as Cloud released himself from her. He then showed her the way to the entrance of a cave that was hidden behind the waterfall. Cloud explained that once when Zack and he were younger they had stayed too long at the water fall and found the cave to escape the sun.

The cave was dark and cool and void of any light, but that did not matter, as Tifa's new eyes could see through it. She could see there was a place along the back wall that had furs to rest on. This is where they spent the time until the dawn, laying and love making in each other's arms. Once the sun rose, Sleep over took them.

**I hoped you liked it and the Lemon was not too poorly written. I am still getting used to them. Any whooo, til the next chapter then!**


End file.
